Caught
by Nibin
Summary: Was wenn zwei Menschen die viel bewirken können in eine andere Welt geraten? Weder Draco noch Harry können etwas für ihre Nächsten machen, doch sie können versuchen in dieser Welt einen Platz zu finden und vielleicht finden sie auch eines Tages zu einande
1. Prolog

Caught

**Disclaimer: **Die HP – Charas gehören nicht mir und die Umwelt (Wien _lol_) auch nicht. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen (als ob das möglich wäre) und… ich glaube das war's.

_**Caught**_

**Prolog**

Sie waren gerade zurückgekehrt, als sie im Wohnzimmer von einem Mädchen und einem Jungen schlechte Kunde erhielten. Harry wusste, dass sie Freunde von Draco war und fragte sich, warum nicht auch er wieder nach Hause gekommen war.

„Daniela, Tom, was ist los? Wo ist Draco?", wollte Mel wissen.

Daniela sah so aus, als würde sie in den nächsten Sekunden zu weinen beginnen und Tom wirkte auch nicht fröhlicher. Er schloss eine Digitalkamera, die außen Kratzer hatte, an die präparierten Kabel an und meinte mit gedrückter Stimme, „Seht selbst."

_Der Fernseher war zunächst schwarz, dann erschien ein Bild und man sah mehrer Menschen in einer Art Halle, die denen auf den Motorrädern zu jubelten. Die Fahrer schienen gegeneinander zu interagieren, oder zu mindest gegen einen von ihnen, den sie permanent anrempelten und noch auf andere Weise traktierten. Einer der Fahrer warf einen Eisenstock zwischen die Speichen des vorderen Rades und brachte somit den einen Fahrer zum Sturz._

_Das Motorrad überschlug sich und der Fahrer wurde von dessen Sitz geschleudert. Als er am Boden zum ersten Mal aufprallte, löste sich die Sicherung seines Helmes und dieser fiel bei der nächsten Umdrehung von dem Kopf des Fahrers. Silberblondes Haar kam zum Vorschein und der Fahrer konnte nun als Draco Malfoy identifiziert werden. _

_Draco kam erst zum Stillstand, als er mit dem Rücken hart an der Bande aufprallte. Er erfing sich schnell genug, um zu bemerkten, dass ihm sein eigenes Motorrad entgegen flog und riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er konnte gar nicht erst reagieren, als das Motorrad mit voller Wucht gegen ihn knallte, das Hinterrad im Schwung dem Blonden auf seinen Kopf schlug und ihm seine Nase brach. Laut krachend fiel das Motorrad zu Boden. Draco taumelte kurzweilig, ehe er bewusstlos über der Maschine zusammen sackte._

Harry blieb die Luft weg und Mel sank wimmernd auf dem Futon zusammen. Doch das Video ging weiter.

_Nach einem Schnitt sah man drei junge Männer, von denen einer Daniela festhielt und zwei den Blonden trugen. So weit man in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, standen sie vor einem Abgrund. _

„_Nein! Lasst ihn los!", schrie das Mädchen verzweifelt und wehrte sich heftig._

„_Verdammt! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Tom und die Kamera schwenkte zu ihm hinüber. Er musste sogar von zwei Männern festgehalten werden. Dann richtete sich die Kamera auf einen Mann, der frei stand. Scheinbar der Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe._

_Er ging zu Daniela hinüber und höhnte, „Hey, Ich kann mir keine Toten in meiner Arena leisten." Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen mit dem Blonden und befahl ihnen, „Werft ihn hinunter." _

_Daniela und Tom schrieen entsetzt auf, als der Blonde in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Tom wehrte sich sogar so sehr, dass er es schaffte dem einen Mann die Kamera aus der Hand zu schlagen. Man hörte nur noch ein „Lasst uns verschwinden", dann filmte die Kamera nur noch die Schwärze der Nacht._

Mel war in Tränen ausgebrochen, Blaise hatte sie schockiert in den Arm genommen. Ron und Hermione wirkten mitgenommen und Tom versuchte wieder Daniela zu beruhigen. Der einzige, der in diesem Moment tiefsten Hass verspürte, war kein anderer, als Harry.


	2. Shit happens

Caught

_**Caught**_

**1. Shit happens**

Es passieren manche Dinge im Leben eines Menschen, die sich schwer bis gar nicht erklären lassen. In diesem Fall betraf solch ein unerklärbares Ereignis auf insgesamt sieben Jugendliche zu, die auf einem mit Schnee bedeckten Feld standen und verwirrt um sich blickten. Einer der vier Jungs, ein blonder, funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich böse an und zischte, „Blaise, was machen wir hier?"

Seiner Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass er zurzeit nicht gut aufgelegt war. Besagter Junge namens Blaise wechselte seinen Gesichtsausdruck von dümmlich auf „Shit-ich-bin-im-Aa!" und stellte schließlich wagemutig fest, „Wir stehen auf einem Feld."

Der Blonde warf dem anderen einen Deathglare zu und fauchte, „Warum bei Merlin stehen wir auf einem Feld, wo wir uns noch vor kurzen innerhalb von Hogwarts befanden haben!!"

Oh ja. Alle sieben standen in ihren dünnen Mänteln da und froren bei den frostig frischen Minusgraden. Potter und seine Freunde, und auch Pansy, zogen es vor zu schweigen. Die einen aus Verblüffung, die andere aus Ehrfurcht. Nur Blaise war es gestattet zu reden, beziehungsweise, es wäre für ihn nur gut, da er somit noch eine minimale Chance hatte, seine eigene Haut zu retten.

„Nun … ich .. wollte nur … und dann … aber … ähm … Du warst doch, derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, ich möge die vier Gryffindors in die Wüste schicken.", schloss er in der Hoffnung, er würde wenigstens noch den heutigen Sonnenuntergang erleben.

Draco ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten, atmete einmal tief durch, wobei sein Atem kondensierte, und meinte mit einer bedrohlich ruhigen Stimme, „Ja, Blaise. Ich sagte dir, dass du sie ins Nirwana schicken sollst, aber scheinbar hast du mir nicht ordentlich zugehört. Fällt dir vielleicht auf, welchen Fehler du begangen hast?"

Granger wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Blaise war nun mehr unsicher denn je, „Ich habe uns auch ins Nirgendwo hingezaubert?"

Draco nickte und fragte mit derselben ruhigen Stimme weiter, „Ganz genau. Und weißt du, was ich mit dir mache, wenn du uns nicht bald wieder zurück bringst?"

Blaise war nun nicht mehr blass, nein, sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe von frisch gefallenem Schnee angenommen. Zaghaft nickte er, zog seinen Zauberstab und gab sich dem Versuch hin, Magie anzuwenden. Zu seinem Pech passierte vorerst Nichts. Auch das wutschen, wedeln, schwenken und auf die flache Hand klopfen nutzte nichts. Der Slytherin konnte machen, was er wollte, es war sinnlos. Was noch keiner von den Glückspilzen wusste, war dass sie sich in einer sogenannten zauberfreien Zone befanden und ihre Zauberstäbe sonst wohin stecken konnten. Hätte einer von ihnen ein Feuerzeug besessen, was natürlich nicht der Fall war, hätten sie sich zur Wärmung mit den Holzstäben ein Feuerchen machen können, das wahrscheinlich nach wenigen Sekunden wegen des Windes erloschen wäre.

„Stupido carne!", zischte der Blonde und Blaise hob die Braue.

„Warum nennst du mich blödes Fleisch´?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich habe dich einen blöden Hund genannt!", schrie Draco und seine Wangen nahmen einen röslichen Touch an, als Potter und Weasley leise zu lachen begannen.

Blaise, dem das vollkommen egal war, behaarte auf, „Nein, du hast mich blödes Fleisch genannt. Ich habe bei carne´ deutlich das **r** herausgehört. Wenn du einen Hund meinst, musst du schon cane´, ohne **r,** sagen."

Der Blonde verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust und maulte, „Schon gut, Mr. Klugscheißer. Wenn du schon so schlau bist, dann kannst du mir sicher sagen, wo wir uns befinden und wie wir wieder zurückkommen."

„Wo ihr seid, dass kann ich euch sagen, aber wie ihr wieder zurückkommt, wohin auch immer, das weiß ich nicht."

Alle sieben sahen zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, welches einen guten Meter hinter ihnen stand und einen großen semmelgelben Hund an einer Leine führte. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt, also wussten sie nicht, wie lange sie schon da stand und zuhörte. Für Draco war auf jeden Fall klar, dass dieses Wesen ein Muggel war, denn welcher Zauberer, der etwas auf sich hielt, nahm sich einer Flohdacke an.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Potter.

Das Mädchen, welches sie musterte und kurzweilig mit fragendem Blick die Braue hob, erklärte schließlich, „In Gerasdorf. Wien Umgebung."

Granger schien ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben, „Wien?! Das liegt doch in Österreich!"

„Ja …", bestätigte das Mädchen langsam.

/Österreich … war das nicht so ein kleines Kaff mitten in Europa?, schloss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf. Hätte es in Hogwarts Geografie als Unterrichtsfach gegeben, hätte Draco eine Fünf nach der anderen abkassiert.

„Ihr seid nicht zufällig … Zauberer?", fragte das Mädchen direkt und Draco sah sich gezwungen sich ernsthaft die Frage zu stellen, ob sie tatsächlich ein Muggel sei.

Noch ehe jemand ihn aufhalten konnte, sagte Blaise, „Ja, warum?"

Draco hätte seinem Kumpel für seine Offenheit am liebsten in den Allerwertesten getreten, doch dann hätte er nicht gehört, was die Fremde antwortete.

„Heißt hier irgendwer von euch zufällig auf den Namen Harry Potter?"

Potter bestätigte.

„Ron Weasley? Hermione Granger? Blaise Zabini? Pansy Parkinson? Draco Malfoy? Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

Jeder von ihnen nickte und das Mädchen lachte kurz auf, ehe sie meinte, „Ihr wisst schon, dass Halloween vorbei und der Fasching erst im kommen ist?"

Draco hob die Braue. Sollte er sich nun verwirrt, oder beleidigt fühlen. Er entschloss erst einmal festzustellen, warum dieses seltsame Mädchen wusste, wie sie hießen, „Danke, das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen. Bevor du dich noch weiterhin über unsere Namen auslässt, könntest du uns bitte sagen, woher du sie weißt."

Anstatt auf seine Frage einzugehen, zog diese unverschämte Göre es vor, einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und zu keuchen, „Dann seid ihr wirklich …"

„_Dann sind wir wirklich_ was?", äffte der Blonde nach und vermittelte ihr somit durch die Blume, dass er nicht gerade der geduldigste war.

Das Mädchen verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und zischte in feinstem Deutsch, _**„**_Du bist tatsächlich das Aas, das im Buch beschrieben wird._**"**_

Empört schnappte der Slytherin nach Luft. Mal abgesehen, dass er der Deutschen, so wie der Französischen, Italieneischen und natürlich auch Englischen Sprache mächtig war, verstand er die Frechheit, welche ihm das Gör soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Erzürnt entgegnete er zum Leidwesen er anderen ebenfalls auf Deutsch, _**„**_Und du bist eine blöde Kuh. Wie kannst du es wagen mich so offenkundig zu beleidigen?_**"**_

„Warum? Habe ich etwa nicht Recht, Draco.", konterte sie keck.

Dem Blonden stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Das Biest hat es nun auch noch gewagt ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Noch ehe er den Mund öffnen konnte, um ihr etwas Gemeines zu sagen, fragte Pansy, „Was habt ihr besprochen?"

„Dass Draco ein arroganter Trottel ist.", entgegnete das Mädchen schlagfertig, ehe sie sich abwandte und die Gruppe aufforderte, „Kommt mit. Ich erkläre euch alles bei mir zuhause."

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir folgen sollte!", rief der Blonde.

Sie verweilte kurz, dann zischte sie _**„**_Dann verrecke doch in der Kälte._**"**_

ooOoo

Nicht einmal Zehn Minuten später saß die gesamte Gruppe im Wohnzimmer und wurde von dem Mädchen, welche sich mit dem Namen Melanie Angely Greysmith vorstellte, und ihrem älteren Bruder, Jonas Greysmith, mit Tee, Keksen und den ominösen Büchern bewirtet. Draco nahm widerwillig die Tasse entgegen und begutachtete den Inhalt, als wäre er vergiftet.

„Das kann man trinken.", schnappte Melanie gehässig.

„Was echt?", kontere der Blonde sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Blödmann", fauchte sie.

„Doofe Kuh.", erwiderte er.

„Kleiner Angsthase, der sich mehrmals den Arsch retten lässt, ehe er von der eigenen Partei ermordet werden würde.", war die letzte sehr verwirrende und Fragen aufwerfende Beleidigung des Mädchens.

Zumindest hatte sie somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller. Draco blinzelte mehrmals ungläubig, ehe er zischend fragte, „Was?"

Melanie besaß die Frechheit sich neben ihn zu setzen, schnappte sich eines der Bücher, blättere etwas und zeigte ihm eine Stelle. Draco warf einen Blick darauf, ehe er die Tasse abstellte und das Buch dem Mädchen förmlich aus der Hand riss. „Was zum Geier…. ist **das**?!"

Sein Blick galt Mel die wissen lächelte, ihm das Buch aus der Hand nahm, es zuschlug und ihm den Titel des Buches präsentierte.

„Eure Lebensgeschichte.", schnarrte sie nonchalant.

„Harry Potter und die tödlichen Heiligtümer?", las der Slytherin ungläubig vor.

Alles besahen nun die Bücher und fanden auf jedem den Namen _Harry Potter_. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden der ausführlichen Erklärung, ehe sie dem Mädchen glaubten, was sie ihnen offenbarte. Draco hatte sich unterdessen den ersten Band geschnappt und blätterte darin. Da alles aus Potters Sicht geschrieben war, konnte er kaum verifizieren, was da stand. Dann nach einpaar weiteren Momenten sah er zu Potter auf und schnappte empört, „Du wagst es, mich mit deinem fetten Muggelcousin zu vergleichen?!"

„Habe ich?", lautete die eher teilnahmslose Reaktion des Dunkelhaarigen, ehe er dann einen Blick auf den Text warf und sich erinnerte, „Ja, habe ich scheinbar."

„Das ist doch-", fluchte Draco in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, klappte das Buch zu und warf es zu den anderen, dann… kam ihm ein Gedanke…. Er versuchte an den Titeln zu erkennen, welches Buch zu welchem Schuljahr gehörte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es entweder „Der Halbblutprinz" oder „die tödlichen Heiligtümer" sein musste, welches alle Information über das sechste Schuljahr, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, beinhalten musste.

Da Melanie das eine Buch in der Reißen hatte, nahm er sich den Halbblutprinzen und durchsuchte es nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen und er wurde fündig: Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an das unterkühle Gespräch zwischen seiner Mutter und Potter, welches sie vor ca. 4 Monaten in der Winkelgasse geführt hatten, erinnern.

Plötzlich wurde ihm das Buch aus der Hand gerissen und das Erste, was Draco erblickte, war ein tiefer Ausschnitt und zwei wohlgeformte Busen, ehe er den Blick noch weiter anhob, um in Melanies grünbraune Augen zu sehen. Sie kniff ihm sanft mit der freien Hand in die Wange und mahnte mit einem falschen Lächeln, „Ahahah! Ansehen, aber nicht anfassen. Wir wollen doch nicht vorlesen, was noch auf uns zukommt, oder?"

„Woher willst du, wissen, was noch auf mich zukommt?", zischte Draco fast schon gereizt und hatte ein ungehaltenes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Blaise hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch gerade im sechsten Schuljahr befindet und wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Informationen holst. Das könnte ja noch den Verlauf des Buches verändern. Obwohl…" Sie setzte sich auf und Draco bekam mit, das wieder einmal alle zu ihnen sahen. Mels Blick war plötzlich weicher und sie strich ihm in einer geradezu zärtlichen Geste über den Kopf, ehe sie sich abwandte und wieder Blaise zuwandte. Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihr verwirrt hinterher zu sehen.

/Was sollte das nun wieder?/

Da die anderen noch immer zu ihm sahen, legte sich ein Hauch von Rosa auf seine Wangen, als er zischte, „Glotzt nicht so!"

Miesmutig nahm er seine Teetasse in die Hand und nippte an dem warmen Getränk. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf das Buch, welches nun mitsamt dem anderen Band, der wahrscheinlich ihr siebtes Schuljahr beschrieb, auf ihrem Schoß lag. Was würde ihm nur widerfahren, dass dieses Mädchen plötzlich solch einen Wandel hatte? Es wirkte fast so, als hätte sie Mitleid mit ihm.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm tatsächlich etwas zustoßen konnte, wurde Draco aschfahl und begann in die Leere zu starren. Was, wenn er dieses Schuljahr nicht überleben würde? Wenn er versagen würde?

„Geht es dir nicht so gut?", fragte Pansy mit besorgtem Blick und Draco registrierte, dass sie bereits neben ihm saß.

„Nein… ist alles okay…", versicherte er und ein wesentlich nervöserer Blick huschte zu dem Buch, dann bemerkte er Potters fragenden Blick und wandte sich lieber wieder Pansy zu.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass das, was wir erleben in diesen Büchern steht. Es ist seltsam…. Vor allem wenn jemand somit mehr über dich bescheid weiß, als du selbst.", meinte sie mit einem sorgevollen Blick.

„Seltsam ist es in der Tat.", bestätigte Draco trocken und nahm einen weiteren Schluck zu sich.

Sein Blick fiel wieder zu Melanie, die ihn scheinbar schon etwas länger beobachtete und ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte, dann wandte sie sich wieder Blaise zu, der sie mit Begeisterung zutextete. In einer Geste aus purer Verwirrung neigte Draco seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Was sollte das nun wieder? Zuerst guckt sie mitleidig und lächelt sie ihm zu? Er wurde aus ihr nicht schlau. Wenn er doch nur an die Bücher ran könnte.

„Du schaust die Bücher so sehnsüchtig an, als würde dein Leben davon abhängen.", ertönte Potters Stimme neben ihm. Erschrocken riss Draco seinen Kopf zu dem Gryffindor zu seiner Rechten herum und wich etwas zurück. Seit wann saß der da?? Und wo war Pansy hin? Der Platz zu seiner Linken war leer, eine halbbefüllte Tasse stand auf dem Tisch.

„Schleichst du dich immer so an Menschen ran?", murrte der Blonde verstimmt und kippte einen weiteren Schluck hinunter.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber du scheinst in den letzten zehn Minuten sehr abwesend zu sein. Hast du was zu verbergen?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und sah Draco durchdringend an.

„Was geht dich mein Leben an?", schnaubte der Slytherin abfällig und fügte hinzu, „Noch dazu... warum hast du mich vor Schulbeginn in der Winkelgasse verfolgt. Bist du neuerdings zu den Groupies übergelaufen, die mir auf Schritt und Tritt nachlaufen?"

„So was gibt es?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor mit einem breiten belustigten Grinsen.

„Halt die Klappe.", konterte der Blonde schwach und erhob sich.

Als ob Potter seine Gedanken lesen könnte, fragte er, „Wo gehst du hin?"

Draco hielt inne, drehte sich halb zu der Nervensäge Nummero due um und zischte, „Das geht dich nichts an."

Er setzte seinen Weg fort und kniete sich neben Mel, die mit Blaise und Ginny am Boden saß, nieder und fragte freiheraus, „Okay, was muss ich machen, dass du mir diese beiden Bücher zu lesen gibst?"

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln, drehte sie sich halb zu ihm um, dann legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn so weit zu sich, dass sie folgendes in sein Ohr flüstern konnte: „Wenn du wissen willst, ob du bei deiner Mission versagst…. Lies alle anderen Bände davor... dann bekommst du den sechsten Band… - und… gehe gefälligst zu Menschen, die dir helfen können, wenn du schon vor Verzweifelung in Tränen ausbrichst."

Der letzte Satz ließ Draco sie Röte in die Wangen schießen. Woher wusste sie **das** schon wieder… Moment.. wenn die ganzen Bücher aus Potters Sicht geschrieben waren und sie das allem Anschein nach gelesen hatte, dann würde das ja bedeuten-!

Ein schockierter Blick fiel auf Potter der nur fragend die Braue hob. Draco sah wieder zu Melanie, die scheinbar auf eine Reaktion wartete. Er nickte knapp, erhob sich wieder, nahm sich den ersten Band, zog sich in der einen Ecke der Couch zurück und begann zu lesen. Gegen Abend war er mit diesen fertig und suchte nach dem zweiten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so sehr für mich interessierst.", bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige grinsend.

Draco schlug den zweiten Band auf und schnappte, „Du bist mir egal. Ich will nur den sechsten Band bekommen."

Potter setzte sich gefährlich nahe zu ihm und erkundigte sich mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen, „Ach, was ist den so wichtig, dass du unbedingt den sechsten Band lesen musst? – Könnte da vielleicht etwas über dich drinnen stehen?"

„Ach, Harry, lass Draco doch einfach nur lesen.", warf Mel ein, die soeben aus der Küche gekommen war. „Das Nachtmahl ist bald fertig, also kommt dann rüber und dann können wir ja die Zimmeraufteilung besprechen."

Draco nutzte diese Gelegenheit sich Potter zu entziehen und folgte dem Mädchen etwas erleichtert in die Küche – samt Buch versteht sich. Auch wenn Melanie ihn am Anfang nicht ausstehen konnte, schien sie nun doch mit ihm zu sympathisieren. Vielleicht konnte er das ja nutzen. Wer weiß.

ooOoo

Soo. Ich dachte, ich gebe euch noch das erste Kapitel mit. Ich muss euch gleich warnen, dass ich viel um die Ohren hab und daher diese FF ins Stocken geraten kann. Noch dazu muss ich das _Chibi-Spezialkapitel_ und _Addicted 2_ noch schreiben, aber das wird sich schon alles irgendwie ausgehen. Neben Addicted ist das eine meiner liebsten FF's, aber bildet euch liebe eure eigene Meinung darüber.

Tschü

Eure Nibin


	3. Only she knows

Caught

Hallo Leute! Ich danke euch herzlich für eure Reviews und dafür, dass ihr diese FF überhaupt lest. Ich sage euch liebe gleich, dass dies eine sehr umfangreiche FF wird, da ich viel geplant habe und das alles wohl kaum in wenige Kapitel einbringen kann. Möglicher Weise wird das hier auch meine längste FF. Was die Pärchen betrifft, so möchte ich nichts überstürzen, aber ich werde euch dennoch nicht enttäuschen. Sprich, nur weil ein zukünftiges Pärchen miteinander schläft, heißt es nicht, dass sie gleich zusammen sind. .

Bevor ich es noch vergesse. Die doofen Kommentare in den Klammern kommen von meiner Betaleserin. Wen ihr was nicht versteht… ich verstehe das manchmal auch nicht ° Wer die Kommentare nicht mag, soll sie einfach überlesen.

_**Caught**_

**2. Only she knows**

Der Morgen war bereits vor Stunden angebrochen, als Harry aus einem friedlichen Schlaf erwachte und sich gähnend aus dem Bett begab. Der Wecker zeigte an, dass es kurz nach 9 war, also verließ Harry in seinem ausgeborgten Nachtgewand, das Zimmer, in dem Ron noch schlief und tapste bloßfüßig den Gang entlang. Er wollte eigentlich das Wohnzimmer passieren, um so in die Küche zu gelangen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit festhielt.

Ein gewisser blondhaariger Junge, lang noch voll bekleidet auf der Couch, war bis zum Brust zugedeckt und schlief tief und fest. (Bin ganz Harrys Meinung: Wie.Kann.Man(n).Nur?!) Allem Anschein nach, hatte er bis spät in die Nacht, oder gar bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in dem Buch gelesen anstatt, wie der Rest auch, ins Bett zu gehen, denn einer der Bände lag direkt neben ihm auf dem Couchtisch. Vorsichtig schlich sich Harry über das Parkett und las den Titel, der dort in Englisch stand.

/Kammer des Schreckens? Das muss unser zweites Schuljahr gewesen sein./

Harry wandte sich wieder ab und ging in die Küche, wo er herzlich von Melanie in Empfang genommen wurde, „ Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Äh.. ja…", entgegnete der überrumpelte Dunkelhaarige. „Schon gewusst, Malfoy schläft im Wohnzimmer."

Sie goss etwas Tee in eine größere Tasse. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe ihn zugedeckt."

„Du scheinst dich ja sehr um ihn zu sorgen.", sagte Harry so neutral wie möglich und nahm an dem großen Holztisch platz.

„Er gibt einem ja auch allen Grund.", murmelte sie verständlich genug und stellte Harry den fertigen Tee hin. „Magst du lieber ein Brot, einen Toast oder Frühstücksflocken?"

„Einen Toast bitte.", meine Harry leicht überrascht und stellte die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, „ Und warum sollte er das tun?"

„Was?", harkte Mel nach, die gerade den Toaster betätigte und zu Harry aufsah.

„Warum Malfoy einem allen Grund zur Sorge gibt.", wiederholte Harry und spürte Ungeduld in sich aufkommen.

Das Mädchen platzierte einen Teller vor Harry und entgegnete, „Ach komm schon. Du hast mit ihm fünfeinhalb Schuljahre verbracht. Da müsstest du doch wissen, dass er oft Blödsinn treibt und damit manchmal auch seinen Kopf riskiert."

„Aja….", bestätigte Harry und ließ anmerken, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg.

Melanie seufzte nur und meinte, „Wenn du etwas über ihn wissen möchtest, dann frage ihn selbst… oder lese die Bände – wobei... Deutsch kannst du ja nicht, also würde es mehr Sinn machen, wenn du die Filme siehst, so mal nur drei der Bände in Englisch sind."

„Du weißt, wie das ganze ausgeht, oder?" Seine Augen bohrten sich gerade zu in ihre, als sie halb belustigt zu ihm aufsah.

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Hand und gab zu, „Ja, ich weiß wie es ausgeht. Und das erstaunliche ist… manche Dinge liegen direkt vor deinen, bzw. _seinen_ Augen und du, bzw. _er_ sieht es nicht."

Harry legte berechtigter Weise die Stirn in Falten. „Welche Dinge?"

Ihr Grinsen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, „ Och, nur eine ultimative Waffe, mit der man jedes Duell gewinnen würde."

Jetzt geriet Harry ins Stutzen. „Du.. redest von einem Zauberstab?"

„Ja.", entgegnete sie grinsend und trank aus ihrer Tasse.

Harry begann zu grübeln und fiel in Gedanken. Nach einer Weile brach sie wieder sie Stille. „Weißt du, das ganze… fordert viele Opfer…. Menschen, die dir ziemlich Nahe stehen.. werden sterben…"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. In ihm kam die Frage auf, wer sterben würde, aber am Ende war diese Frage nichtig, da Menschen überhaupt sterben würden. Mit gesenktem Blick fragte er, „Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance?"

Melanie sah zu ihm auf und nickte, „Ja, wie jeder Krieg hat auch dieser ein Ende."

„Wird jemanden von den Menschen sterben, die hier sind?", wollte Harry wissen, auch wenn er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete.

Melanie lächelte sanft und versicherte, „Nein, ihr werdet es alle überleben."

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, „Meinst du, Malfoy wäre erfreut zu wissen, dass er auch überlebt."

Die Braunhaarige grinste anerkennend und lobte, „Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. Mich wundert es echt nicht, dass der sprechende Hut sich nicht entscheiden konnte, in welches Haus er dich schicken sollte. Aber wenigstens hast du dich für das am besten zu dir passende entschieden."

Ein warmes Lächeln zierte ihre rosigen Lippen und Harry fühlte so etwas wie Stolz in sich aufkommen. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Küchentüre und ein verschlafener Malfoy trat ein. Harry musste mehrmals blinzeln, um zu glauben was er sah. Die Frisur des Blonden saß nicht annähernd perfekt, die Kleidung war etwas zerdrückt und wieder einmal mehr fielen ihm die dunklen Ringe unter den graublauen Augen auf.

„Morgen, Draco!", flötete Melanie erfreut und stand auf, um ihm einen frischen Kaffee einzuschenken. (den hat er sicher nötig…) Der Blonde brummte nur und lies sich gegenüber von Harry fallen, hob nicht den Blick, sondern bettete seine Arme auf dem Tisch und legt den Kopf darauf.

"Hier ist dein Kaffee!", sagte Mel quietsch vergnügt und stellte vor dem Slytherin die Tasse mit dem schwarzen Gesöff ab. Dieser erhob sich so weit es nötig war und gab 1 1/2 Löffel Zucker in den Kaffee ehe er die Nase rümpfte und bemerkte, „Irgendwas stinkt hier."

Melanie sah sich um und sprang plötzlich wieder von ihrem Platz auf. „Der Toast!" Panisch betätigte sie einpaar Knöpfe, steckte dann den Toaster aus, ging mit ihm zur Abwasch und drehte ihn um. Sie schüttelte das Gerät und fluchte, „Spuck den Toast aus, sonst landest du am Schrottplatz! Na los, gib her!"

Harry hob nur fragend die Braue und aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Malfoy, der in seiner Tasse rührte, lächelte. Für einen Moment lang starrte er ihn so an und lauschte Mels Gefluche, welches dann allerdings ins Deutsche überging und dadurch für Harry unverständlich war. Dra- Malfoy (geht das schon wieder los ..Augen roll) begann allerdings unterdessen zu grinsen und sagte irgendwas zu der Braunhaarigen, welche mit einem Messer im armen Toaster herumstocherte.

Genervt schnaubend stellte sie den bösen Toaster neben der Abwasch ab und sagte resigniert, „ich weiß… Blödes Teil… Harry, du musst leider auf deinen Toast verzichten."

„Ist kein Problem.", versicherte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Warum ist der Rest noch nicht da? Es ist bereits Halb Zehn.", erkundigte sich der Slytherin.

Mel drehte sich halb zur Küchenuhr um und spektarkulierte, „Kann sein, dass sie noch schlafen… - Wobei... für Hermione wäre das sehr ungewöhnlich. – Vielleicht haben sich die Mädchen doch noch auf Nacht gegenseitig ums Eck gebracht. – Ich meine, Pansy hätte ja in meinem Zimmer schlafen können, wäre sie nicht von Arroganz zerfressen und würde sich vor mir ekeln. – Ist sie überhaupt ein Reinblut?"

Diese Frage war an Malfoy gerichtet, der gerade seinen Kaffee trank und somit nur den Kopf hin und her neigte; dann setzte er die Tasse ab und erklärte, „Reinblut ist so relativ. Sagen wir es so…. Ihre Vorfahren der 5. Generation schon, die der 4. nicht mehr – aber ihre Eltern schon."

„Dass heißt, dass sich Magier auf Muggel, Mugelgeborene, oder Halbblüter eingelassen haben?", harkte das Mädchen nach und der Blonde nickte nur.

Harry leerte die Tasse, ehe er meinte, „Dann ist das genauso, wie bei eurem Familienstammbaum."

Mel wandte sich ihm zu und harkte nach, „Meinst du, jenen den dir Sirius gezeigt hatte?"

Harry nickte nur und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick trübte. Er spürte Malfoys Blick auf sich, aber lenkte sich lieber mit der Tätigkeit ab, Melanie bei ihrer Ich-strecke-mich-nach-dem-Kalender-auf-dass-der-Sessel-beinahe-umkippt-Aktion zuzusehen. Sie schaffte es dann doch wieder sicher mit Kalender in der Hand zurückzuwippen und musterte einen Eintrag kritisch.

Ihr Kommentar lautete, „Blöd."

„Will ich wissen, was los ist?", kam es sarkastisch von einem wacheren Malfoy.

Melanie stellte den Kalender wieder zurück und offenbarte, „Es kommt nur meine sieben Jahre alte Cousine, die ein ziemlicher Fan von dir ist."

Harry blinzelte und fragte dann halb belustigt, „Malfoy hat auch hier Fans?" (ja und sie werden höchst neidisch sein wenn du .. na ja lassen wir das …-.-°)

„Mehr als genug.", entgegnete Melanie lächelnd und setzte fort, „Genauso wie Du, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Blaise…"

„Snape hat Fans?!", riefen Harry und Malfoy im Chor und auf Melanies Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Ja, hat er. Und es gibt mehr als genug Fans, die euch beiden in ihren Geschichten zu einem Paar machen."

Mit dieser Hiobsbotschaft erhob sie sich und begann Brote zu schneiden, damit die zutiefst schockiert schauenden Jungs nicht verhungerten.

„Mit dem??", fragte der Blonde angewidert, was Harry seltsamer Weise auch verletzte.

„Du kannst natürlich auch Hermione, oder Ginny haben.", bot sie grinsend an.

„Und Pansy?", fragte der Blonde pikiert.

Mel öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte Aufstrichen, Wurst, Käse und Butter raus, „Ist verpönt. Genauso wie Cho. Ach ja.. selten aber doch findet man Geschichten wo dich Autoren dich mit Blaise zusammen schachteln. Die Sexszenen dort sind äußerst… pikant…."

Zu Harrys Überraschung lief Dra-Malfoy rot an und wand den Blick ab, als hätte man ihn bei irgendwas ertappt. Melanie war das auch nicht entgangen, denn sie ließ alles stehen und ging langsam auf den Slytherin zu, „Sag bloß, ihr habt wirklich-"

„Jup, drei Mal. Zweimal im Bett und einmal unter der Dusche.", kam das Geständnis von der Küchentüre.

„Blaise!", zischte der Blonde mit feuerroten Wangen und tötete seinen …. Err.. Bettgesellen…? Kumpel….? So-gut-wie-toten-Freund….? mit Blicken.

„Echt?", kam es von einer grinsenden Mel.

Zabini besaß die Güte die Kühlschranktüre zu schließen und erläuterte, „Schon, aber er kann nichts dafür… ich hatte ihn verführt…. Das war zu beginn der letzten Sommerferien."

Ein genervtes Stöhnen kam von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Als Harry seinen Blick dort hinwandte, erkannte er, dass Malfoy sein Gesicht vor Scham in seinen Armen versteckte. Zabini wuschelte ihm sanft durchs Haar und sagte, „Nimm es nicht so schwer, Dray." (Nehmen ..hm? g)

Angesprochener hob den Kopf und zischte, „Halt die Klappe, du Gehirnamöbe, und fass gefälligst meine Haare nicht mehr an!"

Ein schmutziges Grinsen legte sich auf Zabinis Lippen als er flötete, „Ja, was ich nicht schon alles von dir so in der Hand hatte…"

Harry fragte sich, ob er das überhaupt wissen wollte und kam zu einem klaren „Nein". Zabini wandte dem Blonden den Rücken zu und wollte sich einen Kaffee machen, als dieser eines der Sitzkissen ergriff und es nach dem Dunkelhaarigen warf. Dieser wich gekonnt aus und höhnte, „Du hast schon wieder nicht getroffen. Ich merke wieder einmal, dass du als Treiber völlig ungeeignet wärst."

„Halt die Klappe.", kam es unwillig von dem Blonden der sich erhob und die Küche verlassen wollte.

Sich ihm zuwendend stellte Zabini dieselbe Frage, die Harry ihm am Vortag gestellt hatte, „Wohin gehst du?"

Ein deutliches Brummen kam aus dem Vorzimmerraum, was Harry wieder einmal bewies, der dieser Junge eindeutig viel Schlaf bräuchte. Ihm war schon in Hogwarts aufgefallen, dass der Blonde recht geschafft wirkte und immer dünner wurde. Bei dem was er frühstückte, wunderte es den Gryffindor kein Stück. Doch… woher kam dieser Wandel? Warum machte sich der Slytherin so kaputt? Hatte Harry etwa mit seiner Vermutung recht und Malfoy würde etwas „Verbotenes" tun? Etwas vielleicht sogar im Auftrag von Voldemort?

Melanie schien das Ganze auch zu beschäftigen, da sie Zabini fragte, „Sag mal, hat er in Hogwarts überhaupt noch in seinem Bett geschlafen?"

Die Antwort war simpel, so wie sie auch neue Fragen aufwarf. „Nein, oder zumindest sehr selten. Ich frage mich, ob er seit Schulbeginn mehr als eine Stunde geschlafen hat."

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam von Melanie und sie murmelte, „ So lange er hier ist, wird das aufhören."

Zabini nahm gegenüber von Harry Platz und meinte, „Ob du das schaffen wirst… Draco lässt sich ja nicht gerade leicht zu irgendwas überreden."

Das Mädchen brachte die Brote und Beläge zum Tisch und erwiderte schmunzelnd, „ Du kennst weder meine kleine Cousine, die heute übrigens zu Besuch kommt, noch kennst du mich."

„Und du bist eine Meisterin der Überredungskunst, was?", spekulierte Harry, um auch einmal zu Wort zu kommen und die Angesprochne nickte mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

ooOoo

Das warme Wasser floss über seinen Rücken, seine Stirn lehnte an der kühlen Fließenwand, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Erholung, doch er konnte es sich selbst nicht geben. Zu fest glaube er daran, dass sie doch noch zurückkehren würden. Doch zuvor musste er unbedingt das Buch lesen. Um zu wissen, wie sein Leben weiterging, bzw. ob sein Leben weitergehen würde.

„Draco?", fragte plötzlich ein zartes Stimmchen und der Blonde wandte sich der milchigen Glastüre der Dusche zu.

Konnte er nicht einfach in Ruhe duschen? Er war ein sehr geschäftiger Junge, arbeitete bis in die Früh, schlief zu meist ca. eine Stunde, musste Blaise Zabini jeden verdammten Tag ertragen und war zum Niederbrechen müde, obwohl er eine ganze Tasse von diesem ekelhaften Kaffee intus hatte. Also warum konnte er nicht wenigstens unter der Dusche seinen Frieden haben?!

Genervt schnauben gab er laut, „Was gibt es, Pansy?"

„Duschst du gerade?", kam es dümmlich von der Dunkelhaarigen.

Draco legte eine Hand über die Augen und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, laut loszuheulen. Natürlich duschte er, wenn gerade die Brause an war und man ihn sonst nicht im Bad sah!

Resigniert antwortete er, „Ja, ich dusche."

„Stört es dich, wenn ich hinzu stoße?"

Was wagte es diese impertinente Person so früh am Morgen solche absolut bescheuerten Fragen zu stellen!! Er wollte seine Ruhe! RU-HE!! Das würde er ihr demnächst auf die Stirn kleben, wenn sie nicht bald ein Eck machen würde!!

Beherrscht ruhig mit einer kaum merkbar zitternden Stimme entgegnete er ihr, „Ich würde gerne alleine zu Ende Dusche, also verlasse bitte das Bad."

„Ist gut Dracy-kins.", kicherte sie und schloss hinter sich die Badezimmertüre.

Draco entfuhr ein leises Wimmern, ehe er den Kopf unter das Wasser hielt und versuchte so alle Gedanken, die ihn festhielten, loszuwerden. Eine gute halbe Stunde später verließ er fertig angezogen und mit trockenen Haaren das Bad und schlich sich, den Tumult in der Küche ignorierend, ins Wohnzimmer. Doch leider wollte man ihn nicht ignorieren, da ihn zwei Menschen zu gleich belagerten.

„Draco!", kam es erfreut von Zabini und Melanie, die jeweils neben ihm Platz nahmen und ihm ein Lächeln zuwarfen.

„Äh… ja?", fragte der Blonde mit einem gereizten Unterton in der Stimme und war daran den zweiten Band wieder aufzuschlagen.

Zabini riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand und warf einen Blick hinein, Mel drehte unterdessen den Blonden zu sich und meinte mit einem Lächeln, „ Weißt du, dass ich etwas habe, was dich sicherlich sehr interessieren würde."

„Und das wäre?", kam es entnervt von dem Jungen, der versuchte das Buch wieder an sich zu reißen.

„Es gibt eine Liste, auf der steht, wer in den ganzen Bänden stirbt."

Jetzt hatte sie Dracos gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und Zabinis dazu.

„Wo?", riefen beide im Chor.

Das Mädchen zog einen gefalteten Zettel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn sichtbar für die beiden Slytherins in der Hand. Mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln bot sie an, „Du kannst die Liste haben, wenn du einen Monat wartest, bis du den dritten Band liest. Wobei ich auf dieser Liste drei Menschen ausgespart habe."

Das war doch-! Unerhört! Zuerst machten sie einen Deal und dann versuchte sie ihn auch noch zu bestechen! Und das gemeinste an dem Ganzen war, dass es auch noch klappte! (Tja zu blöd bg)

„Einverstanden.", willigte er nahezu atemlos ein und bekam den Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Sofort erhob er sich und öffnete das Blatt Papier, überfolg die Liste und blieb mit dem Blick bei einem Namen hängen.

„Crabbe…", keuchte er überrascht und sah zu Melanie auf.

Diese erhob sich und ging an ihm vorbei. Ehe sie in der Küche verschwand riet sie ihm, „Wenn du wissen willst, unter welchen Bedingungen er stirbt… dann lies die Bücher… aber halte dich an unsere Abmachung…"

Eine ohnmächtige Wut ergriff von Draco Besitz. Nicht etwa, dass er Macht über dieses Mädchen erlangte und sie ausnutzen konnte, nein, sie hatte ihn vollkommen in der Hand und spielte ihre Karten aus, wann immer es ihr beliebte! Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Dieses Mädchen würde noch lernen, was es für Folgen hätte, wenn man sich mit einem Malfoy spielte!


	4. Kleine Nervensägen und listige

Caught

_**Caught**_

**3. Kleine Nervensägen und listige Mädchen (****The****worst****choice****) **

„Draco! … Draco!...Draco!"

Wenn diese kleine Pestbeule es noch einmal wagte, seinen Namen auszusprechen, würde er sie umbringen.

„Draco!", kicherte das kleine blondhaarige Mädchen und hopste vergnügt um ihn herum. Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er eine Hand auf seine Schulter spürte und Zabinis Stimme hörte, „Ah ah ah. Wir wollen doch nicht etwas einem kleinen, unschuldigen Mädchen antun, oder?"

„Verrecke Zabini.", zischte der Blonde und wandte seinen Blick auf das kleine Ungeheuer, das nun seine Hand ergriff und ihn mit sich auf den Spielplatz zog. Konnte die Kleine nicht Sankt Potter statt seiner angehen??

Dieser saß übrigens bei den anderen auf der Holzbank und grinste sich wie blöd weg. Was im Übrigen, bis auf Pansy, alle anderen auch taten. Draco legte beinahe eine Bauchlandung hin, während ihn die Kleine von Spielgerät zerrte und seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Nach guten 1 ½ Stunde der Hetzjagd verließen Draco seine Geister und er ließ sich geschafft in den Schnee zurückfallen, was das Mädchen gleich ausnutze, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

„Was bin ich? Dein persönliches Stofftier? Kleb nicht so an mir!", motze Draco sie unwillig an, doch die Kleine kicherte nur und wagte es sich auf seinen Unterleib zu setzen und sich mit den Händen an seiner Brust abzustützen. (Mund klappt auf Das ..das ..das ist Harry's Platz!!)

„Du bist lustig.", gluckste sie quietsch vergnügt.

„Und du lästig.", brummte der Blonde und keuchte gequält, als sie sich mit Schwung auf ihn legte und ankuschelte.

„Ich habe dich lieb.", seufzte die Kleine selig und Draco wusste nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Da lag er begraben, unter einem kleinen Mädchen, sein bester Freund schoss ein Foto von ihm,… HEY!

Soweit es ihm möglich war, setzte er sich auf und murrte, „Lass den Scheiß!"

Knips, knips.

„Warum? Ihr seid doch süß.", gluckste der Dunkelhaarige und schoss weitere Fotos. „Sie könnte glatt deine kleine Schwester sein."

Das ließ nicht nur Draco, sondern auch die Kleine empört aufschreien. Sie maulte, „ Wenn überhaupt, bin ich seine Verlobte!"

Nun war es an Draco zu lachen, ehe er klar stellte, „Vergiss es, Kleine. Ich lasse mich nicht an irgendwelche vorpupertären Mädchen binden." (Stimmt er steht mehr auf ..egal ..)

Britany verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist fies!" Dann begann sie zu weinen, sprang auf und lief zu Melanie. „Mel, Mel! Draco ist gemein! Buuuh! Er will mich nicht hei-raten. schluchtz schnief"

„Möge mich ein Blitz treffen.", murmelte der Blonde, als er sich erhob und in Richtung, schneebedeckte Wiese ging. Warum hatte er jetzt eigentlich Schuldgefühle? Die Kleine ging ihm doch permanent am Zeiger und wollte ihn gerade eben noch zu einer Verlobung zwingen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach nach Hogwarts zurück?? Er würde seine Mission erfüllen und seine Familie und er würden überleben. Falls sie noch lebte….

Erneut zog er den Zettel mit der List aus der Hosentasche und besah sie. Lupin? – der war ihm eh nur lästig. Tonks? Etwa seine Großcousine? – Na egal. Bellatrix Lestrange?! Seine Tante stirbt?! Aber! Warum?? Dracos Gesicht spiegelte das wieder, was er innerlich fühlte. Pure Verwirrung.

„Ah, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du ihren Namen entdecken würdest. Sie ist die Vorletzte die im siebten Band stirbt.", ertönte Melanies Stimme hinter ihm.

Draco wandte sich um und wählte mit Bedacht seine Frage, „ Werde ich dabei sein, wenn es passiert?"

Auf Melanies Lippen breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln aus und sie antwortete, als sie um ihn herum schritt, „Nein."

Ihm reichten diese Spielchen. Er wollte sofort aufklärende Antworten haben!

„Werde ich sterben?"

„Es stehen doch fast alle Namen auf der Liste."

„Drei fehlen!"

„Zu Recht. Du wirst alles noch lesen, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Und zu deiner Aufklärung… deine Tante, so auch Crabbe sind an ihrem eigenen Tod selbst schuld… Ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie es verdient hätten – Okay, deine Tante schon.", berichtigte die Braunhaarige.

Voller Empörung schnappte Draco, „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

Melanie blieb stehen und wandte sich dem Slytherin zu, „Wie ich so etwas sagen kann?? Deine Tante hat Sirius Black ermordet! Sie hätte Ginny um ein Haar getötet. Und dann besaß sie noch die Dreistigkeit darüber zu spotten! Sie hatte weder Respekt vor den Lebenden, noch vor den Toten. Und so ganz nebenbei…. Sie wurde dadurch wenigstens von ihrem Wahnsinn befreit."

Draco stand der Mund offen. Er suchte nach Worten, die sich nicht finden lassen wollten, wollte seinem Unmut Ausdruck verleihen, doch war unfähig auch nur ein weiteres Wort der Empörung zu verlieren.

Statt seiner, sprach Melanie, „Du hast keine Ahnung, was noch so alles passiert. Wie du siehst, werden viele Menschen sterben. Auch du wirst von dem Krieg gezeichnet sein." Sie hob die Hand, legte sie an Dracos Wange und hauchte, „ Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung."

Draco schlug ihre Hand weg und zischte, „Fass mich nicht an, du-"

„Wertloser Muggel?", endete sie und fügte hinzu, „Sei dir immer gewiss, dass du nicht mehr als ich wert bist. Hier kannst du doch noch nicht einmal zaubern."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ließ ihn mit seinem angeknacksten Stolz alleine zurück.

ooOoo

Gegen Abend kamen sie nach Hause und schauten sich, wie ausgemacht, den ersten „Harry Potter"-Film an, wobei es Harry gar nicht behangte, dass Filme, Bücher und andere Artikel nach ihm benannt waren. Bevor der Film allerdings begann, verteilte Melanie mit einem Lächeln an alle Tee und ließ sich dann zwischen Zabini und Malfoy nieder, die auf der anderen Seite der Couch saßen. Natürlich konnte es Parkinson sich nicht nehmen lassen, neben ihrem Schatz, der auch auf sie heute gar nicht gut zu sprechen war, Platz zu nehmen und da der Futon von Ginny und Hermione belagert wurde, setzten sich Ron und Harry auf die lange große Couch, die sich von der einen Wand zur anderen erstreckte und dabei noch breit und weich genug war, so dass man auf ihr schlafen konnte, wie in einem Bett. Was auch letzten Endes der Grund war, warum Malfoy am Morgen auf ihr geschlafen hatte.

Während der Film lief versicherte Mel, dass die Filmemacher gelegentlich einpaar Details verändert und Sache ausgelassen hatten, die allerdings im Buch enthalten waren, was wiederum Malfoy mit einem leisen Brummen bestätigte. Harry war von der heldenhaften Erscheinung des Harry-Potter-Darstellers überhaupt nicht begeistert und fragte sich, ob er genauso heldenmutig war.

Wenigstens entsandte sich Ron lachend, wie arrogant Hermione zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres war und kassierte von ihr eine Kopfnuss. Malfoy meinte, dass der Darstelle, der ihn verkörperte nicht einmal annähernd so gut aussehend war, wie er selbst- dem Pansy Parkinson nur beipflichten konnte und Harry mit einem genervten Augenrollen kommentierte. Pansy hingegen empörte sich, dass sie nicht vorkam. (Was auch gut so ist ..)

Zabini war es schnurz egal, da er sich lieber mit Melanie unterhielt, somit den halben Film verquatschte und Malfoy damit so weit gehend nervte, dass dieser sich schon auf ihn stürzten wollte. Letzten Endes kehrte dann doch noch Frieden ein und der Film erreichte den Punkt, an dem sie die Strafarbeit im Verbotenen Wald erledigen mussten, wobei sich Harry noch sehr gut erinnern, dass statt Ron Neville bei ihnen war und er zuerst mit Malfoy in eine Gruppe gegeben wurde, ehe man ihn gegen Harry selbst austauschte.

Jedenfalls türmte der Film-Malfoy laut schreiend und Zabini stichelte bereits auf den Blonden hin, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Harry erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Melanies Grinsen, ehe Zabini ihm die Sicht versperrte und gespielt entrüstet schnaubte, „Da verarscht man ihn schon und dann schläft der einfach so ein."

„Tja…", war Mels Kommentar ehe sie am Tee nippte und einen misstrauischen Blick Seitens Zabini einheimste.

„Okay, was hast du ihm neben Alkohol in den Tee geschüttet?"

Harry konnte nicht dem Drang widerstehen sich leicht zu erheben, um Malfoy zu erblicken, der mit dem Kopf zur Seite geneigt an der Rückenlehne lehnte und langsam in Melanies Richtung rutschte. Als er dann bereits ihre Schulter berührte, ließ sie ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an sich hinab auf ihren Schoß rutschen und begann ihm durch sein seidig glänzendes Haar zu streichen.

Pansys aufgeregtes Geschnatter ignorierend antwortete sie, „Ich habe ihm nur einen Baldriantee gegeben und habe 30 Nerventropfen, die man bei Schlafstörungen benutzt, hineingegeben. Warum? _klinker_"

Zabini grinste anerkennend, soviel bekam Harry noch aus dem Augenwinkel mit, da sein Blick eigentlich auf Malfoys Schopf gehaftet war, und meinte, „Nicht schlecht. Du könntest eine Slytherin sein."

„Ich weiß.", kam es etwas überheblich von der Braunhaarigen, die dem Blonden noch immer sanft durchs Haar strich und begann ihn im Nacken zu massieren. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwie wurde er bei diesem Anblick eifersüchtig. Um sich selbst abzulenken versuchte er sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, der ihn nicht einmal halb so sehr interessierte, wie Melanie und Malfoy.

Der Abspann lief und das Licht wurde wieder angedreht. Hermione und Ginny halfen noch beim Abräumen des Tisches, während Pansy sich vor Eifersucht und Wut schnaubend zu Bett begab. Ron lief Hermione hinterher, alleinig um ihre Gunst wieder zu erwerben und Harry wurde Zeuge, wie Zabini Melanie den Blonden abnahm und mit ihm die Treppe hinaufging.

„Und es geht wirklich? Du brauchst keine Hilfe?", fragte sie.

Zabini blieb auf der Treppe stehen und drehte sich halb zu ihr. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln versicherte er ihr, „Keine Sorge, Draco ist nicht so schwer und nackt gesehen habe ich ihn auch schon einmal, also… ich komme mit ihm klar."

Letzteres wollte Harry nicht wissen. Melanie wandte sich um und wünschte ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln eine gute Nacht, ehe sie in der Küche verschwand, um den Mädchen – denn Ron wurde rausgeschmissen – beim Aufräumen zu helfen.

Auf seinem Weg zu seinem und Rons Zimmer erwischte er sich selbst dabei, wie sein Blick die Treppe hinauf huschte. Irgendwie hatte er das Verlangen nach oben zu gehen, und siehe da, seine Beine berücksichtigten diesen Wunsch, ehe Harry sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte. Und sie trugen ihn noch weiter. Etwa so weit, wie es nötig war, um vor Zabinis und Malfoys Türe stehen zu bleiben. Was er dort machte, wusste er selbst nicht, dass er von dort umgehen zu verschwinden hatte wusste er selbst, dass er seinen eigenen Rat aber auch befolgte, misslang ihm.

„Harry?", rief ihn Ron von unten und Harry huschte schnell zur Treppe. Als er unten ankam, fragte der Rotschopf, „Was hast du oben gemacht?"

„War im Bad.", lautete Harrys knappe Antwort, ehe er in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer verschwand.

Ron folgte ihm und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Oben? Es gibt doch auch unten ein Bad."

Harry zog sich rasch das Hemd über den Kopf, um seine plötzliche Röte zu kaschieren und behauptete, „Ich wollte jetzt nicht noch einmal in die Gegenrichtung laufen."

Ron musterte Harry für einen Moment, ehe er sich zu ihm in das große Doppelbett legte.

„Wenn du meinst.", lautete sein Kommentar, dann drehte er das Licht ab und wandte Harry den Rücken zu. Der Dunkelhaarige tat es ihm gleich und versuchte so schnell wie möglich einzuschlafen, was ihm jedoch nach einer unbestimmten Zeitspanne, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, schaffte.

ooOoo

Der nächste Tag brach an, verlief ziemlich ruhig und friedlich, als gegen frühen Nachmittag Harry die Neugierde packte und er sich wieder die Treppe hinauf schlich. Dieses Mal rief niemand seinen Namen, als er vor der Türe stand und niemand merkte etwas, als er sich in das Zimmer stahl.

Langsam näherte er sich dem großen Doppelbett hielt am Fußende, die Augen auf die schlafende Gestalt gerichtet. Er fragte sich selbst, was in da ritt, das zu tun und dennoch konnte er nicht den Blick abwenden oder gar das Zimmer verlassen.

Der Junge hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt, so dass ihm einpaar freche Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Die Züge waren völlig entspannt, der Atem ging gleichmäßig, die eine Hand ruhte vor dem Gesicht auf dem Polster, die andere war unter der Decke versteckt.

Harry hätte es nie für möglich gehalten Draco – äh... Malfoy so friedlich zu erleben. So mal er irgendetwas an sich hatte, das es Harry schwer machte sich von dem Anblick den Slytherins loszureißen. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er das Verlangen, sich zu dem Jungen ans Bett zu setzen und ihm durchs Haar zu streichen. Doch Harry war nicht so töricht diesem Bedürfnis nachzugeben. Da würde nur noch fehlen, dass Malfoy wach werden würde und da hätte er dann das Problem. Na, nein danke!

Lieber verließ er das Zimmer und starb einen fast sicheren Tod, als er sich umdrehte und Melanie direkt vor ihm stand. Atemlos meinte er, „Er schläft…. noch immer…"

Zuerst sah sie fragend an, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um das Zimmer zu betreten, sagte sie, „Okay…"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, dann begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer hinab und dachte weiterhin über die Bedeutung ihres plötzlichen Wandels nach.


	5. Willkommen bei Big Brother

Caught

So… es ist offensichtlich, dass diese FF mies ist, also stelle ich jetzt noch einpaar Kapitel rein und das war's. Den Rest schreibe ich nur für mich selbst. Aber danke für's Lesen.

_**Caught**_

**4. Willkommen bei Big Brother**

„Jonas, räume dein Zeug weg! Ich bin nicht deine persönliche Putzfrau!", kläffte Mel. Draco sah kurz über den Buchrand hinweg, beobachtete Melanies älteren Bruder, wie dieser zügig das Wohnzimmer durchquerte, und widmete sich dann wieder dem letzten Kapitel.

/Kitsch…/ war das einzige, was ihm da in den Sinn kam. Okay, für Potter war es weniger lustig, dass er wieder zu seiner durch geknallten Psycho-Verwandtschaft zurück musste, aber sein wir doch ehrlich, wen interessierte es, was die mit Gryffindors Helden anstellten. Na wenigstens war jetzt geklärt, warum Potter immer so mager war.

Leise seufzend klappte er das Buch zu und sah auf, um zu bemerken, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Am Futon hatte sich Granger breitgemacht und las in dem ersten Band, der den Namen „Harry Potter" als Titel inne hatte. Auch sie klappte gerade den Band zu und sah zu Draco auf.

„Bist du mit dem Buch fertig?", fragte sie völlig neutral, als hätte es nie Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. Draco erhob sich und warf dem Mädchen mit einem „Hier" das Buch in den Schoß.

Wo war eigentlich Blaise, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Von oben hörte man einen abscheulichen Lärm, als würde jemand gerade versuchen ein Klavier in die Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ Dracos rosigen Lippen, ehe er die Treppe hinaufstieg und rief, „Blaise, hör auf das Klavier zu vergewaltigen!"

Oben wurde eine Türe, die gegenüber von Dracos und Blaise Zimmer lag aufgerissen und Zabini trat heraus.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich gerade spiele?"

Draco betrat den Raum und erblickte Pansy, das Weasley Mädchen, Weaselby und Potter. Da waren also alle hin. Um auf Zabinis Frage zurückzukommen, „Du hast schon bei mir zuhause meine Klaviere malträtiert. Ich kenne deinen Stil zu spielen."

„Fein. Machs besser.", schnappte der Dunkelhaarige und machte Platz.

Lag es daran, dass er leichtes Kopfweh hatte, oder dass es so viele Zuschauer gab. Auf jeden Fall, wollte er nicht Klavier spielen, weswegen er ablehne, „ Nein, danke, kein Bedarf."

Natürlich musste Pansy gleich auf ihn zukommen, seinen Arm ergreifen und ihn zu dem Klavier ziehen. „Bitte Dracy-kins."

Da war er wieder. Der Name, den er ums Verrecken nicht ausstehen konnte. Daher musste man hierbei Draco verstehen, wenn er ungehalten zischte, „Nenn mich nicht so."

„Wir würden dich aber gerne spielen hören.", kam es von Melanie die im Türrahmen lehnte. Hinter ihr erschien ihr Bruder, der im Übrigen gestern Abend wieder nach Hause gekommen war, und meinte grinsend, „Wusste ja gar nicht, dass Mels Schwarm spielen kann."

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jonas ihn als Melanies Schwarm bezeichnete und dafür noch zusätzlich einen Seitenhieb einkassierte. War Draco wirklich ihr Schwarm? Na egal. Er hatte nicht wirklich Zeit dafür, da er bereits auf den Hocker gedrückt wurde und sich somit vor dem Flügel wieder fand.

„Vergiss es. Ich spiele nicht.", meinte Draco und wollte aus dem Raum, als Blaise feixte, „Weil du so sehr eingerostet bist, dass du nichts mehr zu Stande bekommst?"

Das wirkte, und wie das wirkte. Der Blonde war stehengeblieben, verweilte, kehrte um und setzte sich ans Klavier. Er wähle ein Stück, das schnell und forte zu spielen war und räumte damit jeden Zweifel an seinem Können aus dem Raum. Dadurch, dass er sich nur auf das Spielen konzentrierte, bekam er die Reaktionen der anderen nicht mit, was ihm eigentlich egal war. Allerdings nach dem er geendet hatte, wollte nichts lieber tun, als aus dem Raum zu verschwinden, was er auch mit folgenden Worten tat, „Und lass deine Finger von dem armen Klavier, Blaise…"

Auf dem Weg nach unten wurde er von Mel aufgehalten.

„Du spielst fantastisch.", stellte sie erfreut fest, doch Draco blockte ab.

„Hm…"

„Ich muss dich unbedingt Raffi vorstellen. Sie ist ein großer Fan von dir."

Raffaela? Was für ein Name für ein Mädchen.

„Kennst du noch einen Gabriel, Uriel und Michael?", scherzte Draco auf bösartige Weise.

„Michaela, Gabriel, Ursula.", gluckste die Braunhaarige und der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. Dieses Mädchen war anstrengender als alles andere auf der Welt, vor allem, weil sie scheinbar mehr wusste, als er über sich selbst und es gegen ihn verwendete. So was konnte man doch nicht machen! Das war unfair! Auch wenn Draco an ihrer Stelle nicht anders handeln würde.

Nachdem er die weibliche Nervensäge abgeschüttelt hatte setzte er sich gelangweilt auf die Couch und warf Granger einen genervten Blick zu, als wäre sie an allem schuld. Zum Glück war sie zu sehr in das Buch vertieft, sonst hätte er sich diese Diskussion auch noch antun müssen.

„Draco, kommst du einmal?", fragte Melanie mit einer sanften Stimme. Da der Blonde sowieso unterbeschäftigt war, erhob er sich Augen rollend und ging zu ihr.

„Was gibt's?", lautete seine genervt, gelangweilte Frage, auf welche Melanie seinen und ihren Mantel hochhielt.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln schlug sie vor, „ Lass uns spazieren gehen."

ooOoo

„Was? Weg? Das gibt es doch nicht! Dieses freche Gör!", schnaubte Parkinson eifersüchtig.

„Wie schön, dass du meine Schwester als Gör bezeichnest. Ich könnte dich zwar hinführen, aber das willst du sicher nicht.", meinte Jonas, der soeben das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte und die Dunkelhaarige schnappte nach Luft.

Zabini meinte grinsend, „Etwas frische Luft könnte auch dem süßen Spatzenhirn hier gut tun."

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als die Angesprochene empört auf Zabini losging und vergeblich versuchte ihm eins hinten drüber zu ziehen. Nicht einmal Zehn Minuten später, war die gesamte Gruppe auf den hinteren Feldern unterwegs und man konnte schon von der Ferne Melanie und Malfoy sehen, die sich auf einem zugefrorenen See am Eislaufen probierten.

Jetzt verstand Harry auch, warum Jonas eine große schwere Tasche mit sich schleppte. Dieser bot auch so gleich an, „Wer eislaufen will, ich habe genug Schuhe mit."

Zabini nahm dieses Angebot sogleich wahr und machte sich daran Malfoy zu ärgern. Harry, der nicht eislaufen konnte, wollte sich schon an den Rand setzen, als Mel zu ihm kam und ihn keine fünf Minuten später übers Eis führte.

„Siehst du, ist gar nicht so schwer.", bestätigte sie ihr Tun mit einem Lächeln, Harry jedoch, klammerte sich unsicher an die Arme des Mädchens und wirkte so, als hätte man ihm einen Besenstiel in den Hintern geschoben.

„ Blaise! LASS MICH SOFORT WIEDER RUNTER!"

Harry wandte genau in diesem Moment seinen Kopf zu der Lärmquelle und stutze. Zabini hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Malfoy an den Seiten zu packen und hoch zu stemmen, was diesem scheinbar überhaupt gar nicht gefiel, da er neben dem Geschrei noch zusätzlich rot angelaufen war. Was man natürlich auch auf die Kälte schieben konnte.

Zabini ließ den Blonden runter, allerdings, nicht, ohne ihn nochmals in die Luft zu werfen und eine Umdrehung um die eigene Achse machen zu lassen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, das Blaise Eiskunstlauf kann.", kam es von einer begeisterten Mel.

Malfoy, der nun um einige Nuancen blasser war, murmelte etwas und rettete sich wankend ans Ufer, wo er sich in den Schnee fallen ließ. Scheinbar konnte _er_ nicht Eiskunstlauf. Als Zabini auf ihn zukam hob er beide Hände und zischte, „Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!"

„Nicht einmal ein bisschen?", neckte Zabini mit einem hämischen Grinsen und ließ die Hand über den Oberarm des Blonden wandern, welcher daraufhin aufsprang und sich nun aufs Eis flüchtete.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Mel gelenkt, als diese Malfoy zurief, „ Draco, pass auf! An manchen Stellen ist das Eis d-!" Und ein lautes _Kracks_ gepaart mit einem entsetzte Schrei war zu vernehmen. Der Gryffindor erblickte ein großes Loch in der Eisplatte und man sah immer wieder Malfoy auftauchen, der von der vollgesogenen Kleidung anscheinend nach unten gezogen wurde.

Der Erste, der ihn erreichte war Zabini, danach folgten Jonas und Parkinson, wie auch Melanie, die ihn dann zusammen aus dem eisigen Wasser zogen. Harry wollte jetzt lieber nicht mit dem Blonden tauschen, da dieser gerade auf dem Eis saß, trief nass war und wie Espenlaub zitterte. Selbst seine Lippen hatten in der kurzen Zeit ein ungesundes blau angenommen.

„Also echt. Manchmal zieht er so was wirklich an.", seufzte Hermione, die plötzlich neben Harry stand.

„Muss wohl an seiner Blödheit liegen.", feixte Ron, der ebenfalls neben Harry erschienen war. „Hoffentlich ist die nicht erblich."

„Ich glaube nicht. Immerhin sind Ginny und du ja normal.", meinte Harry grinsend und begab sich mit den anderen wieder ans Ufer, da sie kollektiv zu Jonas und Melanies Haus zurückkehrten.

Unterwegs zischte Ron, „ Ich hoffe, er holt sich eine Lungenentzündung."

Harrys Blick wanderte zu dem Blonden, dem Rons Worte galten und irgendwas begann in ihm aufzukeimen. Dieses Etwas war nämlich ein Gefühl, dass sich Sorge nannte. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Malfoy die ganze Zeit hustete, oder dass man ihm jetzt umso mehr ansah, wie geschafft er eigentlich war. Er wusste nur, dass er solche Gefühle besser ignorieren sollte, ehe er sich selbst noch lächerlich machen würde.

Zuhause angekommen, wurde der Blonde in die Badewanne verfrachtet und Mel setzte für alle einen Tee auf. Harry saß zusammen mit Ron, Hermione und Ginny auf der Couch und sah auf, als Zabini Parkinson ins Wohnzimmer schob und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sich nicht zu Dra-… Malfoy in die Wanne steigen konnte. Was Harry in diesem Augenblick auch zum ersten Mal auffiel, war, dass Jonas mit einer Videokamera den Raum betrat und alles Dokumentierte.

Melanie betrat das Zimmer mit einem Tablett, auf dem der Tee, Zucker und einige Tassen standen. Als sie sich an Jonas vorbei schob, mahnte sie ihn, „Jonas, hört auf alles zu filmen. Wir sind hier nicht bei Big Brother."

Prompt richtete er die Kamera auf sie und entgegnete grinsend, „Warum sollte ich? Jetzt habe ich wieder etwas Interessantes zu filmen."

„Du bist echt unverbesserlich.", seufzte sie und reichte jedem eine befüllte Teetasse. Harry nahm seine dankend an und verweilte mit seinem Blick auf ihr, da sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Auch sie hob ihren Blick und begann zu lächeln, ehe sie in die Runde fragte, „ Wollt ihr einen Film sehen?"

„Wie viele der Filme sind denn schon draußen?", fragte Hermione und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Von den Ha-? Fünf… der Sechste wird diesen Herbst rauskommen.", antwortete Melanie, dann wiederholte sie, „Wollt ihr nun einen Film sehen?"

Harry ergriff das Wort, „Wir könnten uns ja den zweiten Film ansehen."

„Gute Wahl.", meinte Mel Freude strahlend und ging zu dem Regal, um den Film von dem obersten Brett zu nehmen. Harry wandte den Blick von ihr ab und ihm fiel auf, dass Zabini es sich scheinbar nicht nehmen lies, Melanie auf den Hintern zu sehen. Über dieses offensive Gebaren konnte sich der Gryffindor nur wundern, wo er Zabini zum ersten Mal so offensiv sah. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ihn niemals wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. War der immer so?

Als er auch noch aufstand, hinter sie trat und ohne Probleme den Film von oben herunter holte, sie dann noch charmant anlächelte, ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und sich wieder hinsetzte, musste der Gryffindor Parkinson in Gedanken zustimmen, als diese genervt zischte, „Schleimer."

Schlussendlich startete der Film und alle anwesenden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Mattscheibe zu. Irgendwann stieß auch noch Malfoy hinzu, der im Übrigen weiterhin hustete, und raubte Harry alleinig mit seiner Anwesenheit allmählich die Konzentration. Mit der Zeit merkte Harry gar nicht mehr, dass er statt den Film zu sehen, andauernd zu dem Blonden starrte und lief rot an, als er endlich einmal bemerkte, dass Mel ihn die ganze Zeit mit einem wissenden Grinsen beobachtete. Alles in allem ging der Tag ohne größere Peinlichkeiten zu Ende, doch Harry ahnte, dass dies nur der Anfang war.


	6. Andere Seiten

Caught

_**Caught**_

**5. Andere Seiten**

Ein Monat war vergangen seit sie in diese Dimension gekommen waren. Ein Monat und die Hoffnung auf eine Heimkehr schwand mit jedem Tag. Natürlich. Da Melanies und Jonas Vater sie alle herzlich in seinem Haus willkommen geheißen hatte und ebenso Mel, wie auch Jonas, sich um ein gutes Zusammenleben mit den Sieben bemühten, konnten sie sich nicht beschweren. Genau genommen lebten sie zu Neunt in diesem Haus, da Mr. Greysmith ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und somit oft auf Reisen war.

Melanie hatte bereits erzählt, dass sie schon von Kleinaufan es gewohnt war ihren Vater lediglich 2-4 Mal innerhalb eines Monats zu sehen. Mrs. Greysmith war bei Melanies Geburt an Kindbettfieber gestorben, weswegen ihre Großmutter früher sehr oft da war, um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern und auch noch heut' zu Tage dreimal in der Woche kam. Da beide Eltern englischer Abstammung waren, wurde allen auch klar, warum Melanie und Jonas fließend Deutsch und fließend Englisch sprachen. Sie wurden zweisprachig großgezogen.

Nun war wieder einmal Samstag und Melanie hatte ihre Freundinnen Rafaela und Andrea zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Da die eine ein ziemlicher Fan von Malfoy und die andere von Ron war, wurden diese beiden von ihnen die ganze Zeit angegafft, bzw. mit Fragen überhäuft. Harry bemerkte mit einem Schmunzeln, dass Hermione leicht verstimmt über Andreas Begeisterung, Ron betreffend, war.

Darüber hinaus, war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sowohl Zabini, als auch Melanie irgendwie…. Wie konnte man das bezeichnen? Zwischen den Beiden schien sich etwas anzubahnen. Ob es sich nun um Allianzen, oder doch romantische Motive handelte, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Eines war klar. Egal in welchem Sinne diese Beiden sich zusammenrauften, es war zumindest für Malfoy auf jeden Fall nicht gut. So mal beide einen gewissen Anreiz darin fanden, den Blonden zu triezen, dass Harry schon langsam Mitleid mit ihm bekam. Was bei dem Blonden allerdings erstaunlich war, war dass er sich scheinbar mit der Tatsache abgefunden hatte, dass er Muggelkleidung tragen musste, bzw. nicht permanent seine Robe tragen konnte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte der Blonde gereizt und flüchtete vor Blaise durchs Wohnzimmer, wo sich ihm eine Mel in den Weg stellte.

„Wohin des Weges?", fragte sie vergnügt, wohl wissend, dass Blaise ihn gerade wieder drangsalierte. Harry stellte bereits die These auf, dass die Zwei das nur machten, um Malfoy so sehr auszupowern, dass er am Ende vor Erschöpfung auf der Couch einschlief, was in letzter Zeit auch immer häufiger der Fall war. Dummerweise war er dann umso gereizter nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war, da es für ihn scheinbar eine Schande war, sich dem wohltuenden Schlaf hinzugeben. Zwar schlief er statt nur einer Stunde 1 ½, aber das hob auch nicht seine Laune.

Harry fragte sich schon langsam, was den Blonden so ruhelos machte. Melanie schien die Antwort auf diese ungestellte Frage zu wissen, aber sie würde Harry wahrscheinlich nicht antworten, würde er fragen. Oder etwa doch?

„Weg.", fauchte Malfoy entnervt und wirkte wie ein kleines Kätzchen, das die Ohren angelegt und die Haare aufgestellt hatte und kleinlaut fauchte. Harry beobachte interessiert, wie Zabini von hinten seine Arme um den fast schon zierlichen Körper des Blonden legte und tatsächlich begann ihn am Hals zu liebkosen.

Nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Malfoy weitete seine Augen, lief zusätzlich noch rot an und zischte, „Lass den Scheiß! Blaise! Hör..! Auf…."

In diesem Augenblick schien den Jungen all seine Energien zu verlassen, sein Blick wurde matt, dann schlossen sich seine Augen und seine Beine gaben nach.

„Und zusammengeklappt.", kommentierte Zabini Dra- Malfoys Zustand und hob den Ohnmächtigen/ Schlafenden, auf seine Arme, ehe er zur Couch ging.

„Harry rutscht du einmal.", fragte der Dunkelhaarige freundlich und Harry kam mit einem Nicken der Bitte nach. Dieses Mal setzte sich der Slytherin hin und lehnte den schlafenden Blonden an sich, so dass er ihn umarmen konnte. Malfoy hingegen ließ alles regungslos über sich ergehen und schien sich im tiefsten Schlaf zu befinden.

/Süß…, schloss es Harry durch den Kopf, ehe er errötend den Blick wieder auf das Buch lenkte. Mel ging in die Küche, um das Mittagessen zu kochen und man konnte Hermione und Ginny hören, wie sie Melanie ihre Hilfe anboten. Ron betrat mit feuchten Haaren das Wohnzimmer, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, ehe er zu Zabini aufsah und meinte, „Habt ihr ihn wieder K.O. geschlagen?"

„Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck „in den Schlaf getrieben", oder „zur Ruhe gebracht".", korrigierte Zabini grinsend und las in der Zeitung.

„Verstehst du überhaupt, was da steht?", fragte Harry mit gehobener Braue.

„Zum Teil, ja. Ihr solltest auch endlich beginnen Deutsch zu lernen. Nicht nur so Stückchenhaft, sondern wirklich aktiv üben. Immerhin werden wir so schnell nicht von hier weg kommen. Wenn wir Pech haben, können wir nie wieder zurück.", meinet Blaise seufzend und legte die Zeitung bei Seite. Stattdessen begann er Dra- Malfoy im Nacken zu massieren, da dieser unruhig geworden war, was den Blonden scheinbar wieder beruhigte.

„Was macht ihr da?", kam es von der Küchentüre. Parkinson betrat das Wohnzimmer und Jonas, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, sondern das ganze wie immer dokumentierte, richtete seine Kamera auf sie.

„Lesen, sitzen, reden, Draco kraulen.", entgegnete Blaise grinsend.

„Och, süß. Er schläft.", fiepte Parkinson mit hoher Stimme und trat an den Schlafenden heran.

„Pansy, lass den armen Kerl schlafen. Wenn du ganz artig bist, zeig ich dir später auch, wie er zusammengeklappt ist.", bot Jonas breit grinsend an und hatte schon Parkinson an seiner Seite kleben.

„Er ist zusammengeklappt? Geht es ihm schlecht? Sah er süß aus?"

„Frag Harry. Er hat es live gesehen.", meinte Jonas grinsend und Harry hob das Buch höher, um seine leicht geröteten Wangen zu verbergen.

„Warum wirst du so rot?", wollte Ron wissen, als Mel den Kopf aus der Küchentüre steckte und in die Runde fragte, „Will jemand Tee?"

„Ich!", rief Harry und sprang auf. „Ich helfe dir gleich.", fügte er hinzu und flüchtete sich in die Küche.

ooOoo

Eine wohltuende Wärme umgab ihn… Jemand berührte ihn… Kraulte ihn im Nacken… Jeder einzelne Muskel war komplett entspannt. Er vernahm Stimmen, die immer lauter wurden, wollte seine Augen öffnen und sich aufsetzen, doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Blaise… seine Stimme war so nah… Draco war sich sicher, dass er es war, der ihn kraulte…

Draco wollte sich erheben, weg von der warmen Umarmung, weg von den sanften Berührungen, aber sein Körper schient komplett lahm gelegt zu sein. Dieser verdammte Zabini! Er wusste genau, wie er den Blonden ruhigstellen konnte. Elender Mistkerl!

Draco schaffte es für wenige Sekunden seine Augen zu öffnen und erntete damit ein fröhliches „Morgen" Seitens Jonas, dann klappten sie ihm wieder zu. Er spürte, dass Zabini ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf hauchte, was Draco klar machte, dass er wieder einmal halb auf ihm lag, und veranlasste unwillig zu schnaufen.

„Geh komm, als ob du dich wehren könntest.", schnurrte Zabini und fuhr mit der anderen Hand unter Dracos Hemd. Mit aller Macht legte Draco schwerfällig seine Hand auf Zabinis und bohrte ihm seine Nägel in den Handrücken.

„Oh, das Kätzchen kratzt.", kommentierte Zabini grinsend und erhöhte den Druck auf Dracos Nacken, was den Blonden wieder einmal alle Kraft raubte, auf dass sich seine Hand entspannte und er wieder dabei war einzuschlafen. Bevor er tatsächlich wieder ins Land der Träume hinüber glitt, hörte er Weaselby einen Satz mit „Erstaunlich" beginnen, dann war er auch schon weg.

ooOoo

„… dass du ihn so beeinflussen kannst.", meinte Ron, als Harry mit dem Nachmittagstee ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Geht ganz einfach, wenn man weiß was man wo machen muss.", entgegnete Blaise grinsend und Harry Blick fiel auf Dra- Malfoy, der noch immer schlief.

„Du weißt wohl, wie du ihn beruhigen kannst.", meinte Harry schmunzelnd und stellte das Tablett am Tisch ab, auf das sich jeder selbst bedienen konnte. Zur Harrys Überraschung klopfte Blaise auf das Stückchen Bank neben sich und sagte, „Komm einmal her."

Mit fragendem Blick ließ er sich auf dem kleinen Flecken nieder und wollte bereits aus einem Reflex heraus zurückschrecken, als Blaise ihm seine warme Hand in den Nacken legte. Als er allerdings begann ihn dort zu kraulen, verstand Harry sofort, warum Draco nun schon mehr als vier Stunden schlief. Mit einem Grinsen bemerkte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin, „Ist entspannend, nicht?"

„Nhn", war das Einzige, das Harry herausbrachte und sein Blick fiel auf Dracos – Malfoys schlafendes Gesicht. In diesem Augenblick realisierte er, wie nahe er ihm war und schreckte mit röslichen Wangen hoch. Blaises Grinsen wurde breiter und er bot an, „Ich kann ja später weiter machen, aber jetzt muss ich mich wieder unserem süßen Kleinen hier widmen."

Mit diesen Worten legte er auch schon seine Hand wieder in Dracos Nacken und machte weiter. Der Blonde schnaufte leise und zufrieden und schmiegte sich fast schon an die Hand an. Nun wurde Harry eindeutig rot, als ihm ein „SÜSS" durch den Kopf schoss. N-nicht dass er etwas von Dra- Malfoy wollte…. Er war doch nicht sch-schwul….

Ehe er noch weitere merkwürdige Blicke einheimste, flüchtete er sich unter die Dusche, wo er sich erst einmal von allen Gedanken befreite. Oder es zumindest versuchte.

„Scheint so, als hätte J.K.Rowling unrecht.", meinte Mel, die die Küche zusammenräumte, als Harry nach der Dusche die selbige passieren wollte.

Er blieb stehen und fragte, „Was meinst du?"

„Dich.", sagte sie und machte den Geschirrspüler zu. „Du scheinst dich doch nicht nur für Ginny zu interessieren."

Eine zarte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. Ehe er weiterging, sagte er, „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Ich weiß, dass dein Interesse für Draco sehr groß ist. Und das nicht nur, weil du ihm hinterher schnüffelst. – Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, das merke ich an deinem Blick. Und du scheinst auch anderwärtig an ihn interessiert zu sein. Das merkt man vor allem daran, wenn du ihn so sehnsüchtig ansiehst.", ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Harry schloss schnell die Küchentüre und widersprach, „Ich sehe ihn nicht sehnsüchtig an."

„Klar. Und du wirst ja auch überhaupt gar nicht rot, wenn man dich dabei ertappt. So wie, zum Beispiel, gerade eben." Ihr Schmunzeln mutierte zu einem Grinsen.

„I-i-ich… du redest Unfug! Du weißt genau-!"

„Dass du nur Ginny liebst?", beendete sie seinen Satz und fügte breit grinsend hinzu, „Aber wer sagt denn, dass du Draco liebst."

Das war doch-! Eine Schweinerei!! D-dieses Mädchen wagte es sich tatsächlich solchen Bemerkung zu erdreißen und-! ….damit voll ins Schwarze zu treffen…

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck muss von Schock zeugen, da sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn zu einen der Küchenstühle führte, auf den er sich niederlassen sollte. Melanie nahm neben ihm Platz und besänftigte ihn mit folgenden Worten, „Hey, das ist doch halb so schlimm. Blaise hat schließlich auch Draco verführt. Also bi muss er mindestens sein."

„Das ist nicht witzig.", murrte Harry und versuchte grade die Tatsache, dass er Draco- err, Malfoy lieben könnte, nicht in sein Bewusstsein durchsickern zu lassen.

„Das wird schon werden.", versicherte sie schmunzelnd und sagte aufmunternd, „Hey, morgen habt ihr die Wohnung für euch alleine, da wir Mädchen morgen shoppen sind und Blaise und Ron von Jonas zu einer Arbeit- frag mich nicht welche – eingespannt wurden."

„Lass mich raten. Er wählt mit Absicht ausgerechnet die Zwei aus.", motzte Harry demotiviert.

Mel winkte ab, „Im Gegenteil. Er wollte zuerst Draco und dich einspannen aber da Draco immer so eine miese Laune hat, konnte ich ihn davon abbringen."

„Und jetzt muss ich mit ihm alleine zu Hause bleiben? Das macht die Situation nicht unbedingt besser.", entgegnete Harry schnaufend.

„Aber vielleicht kannst du ihn besänftigen… wie Blaise…", meinte sie schmunzelnd, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen und sie hinzufügte, „Knabbere mal etwas an seinem Hals. Es wird sicher berauschend sein. Ich traue mich wetten, bei dir kippt er noch schneller um, als bei Blaise. Oh, und was du dann alles mit ihm machen könntest."

Hochrot wandte Harry sein Gesicht ab und nuschelte beschämt, „Du bist pervers… und schamlos…."

„Blaise meinte, dass Draco an dem Hals, den Brustwarzen und dem Beckenknochen äußerst empfindlich ist.", plauderte sie ohne Vorbehalte aus. „Versuch es einmal….. zumindest während er schläft… ach…. Und die Schlaftropfen sind im Bad, im Kästchen links neben dem Spiegel… 30 Tropfen sollten reichen."

Mit einem Lächeln erhob sie sich und verliert die Küche und einen aufgewühlten Harry, der nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Zum einen wäre es doch interessant…. Aber nein! Was redete e da! Das grenzte doch an Vergewaltigung! Und… außerdem war Drac- räusper Malfoy ein Junge… was wenn er reagieren würde… und was wenn…. Harry beschloss dieses Gedanken nicht weiter zu führen, da es in seiner Hose so eindeutig zu kribbeln begann. Ist doch peinlich! Und das nur, weil er sich vorstellte, wie Draco – Malfoy! … auf seine Berührungen hin…. Nein… nicht aussprechen…

„Wie Draco wohl klingt, wenn er stöhnt...", nuschelte Harry, ehe er die Farbe einer reifen Tomate annahm und entsetzt die Augen weitete. /Oh Mein Gott! Habe ich jetzt laut gedacht?!/

ooOoo

Draco las wie üblich in einem Buch (vorzugsweise der 3. Harry Potter Band) und nippte an seinem Tee, da er auf Grund seines neuerdings empfindlichen Magens keine Kaffee mehr in der Früh vertrug. Okay, Früh konnte man nun wirklich nicht mehr sagen, da es 10:30 war und der Großteil der Bewohner aus dem haus ausgeflogen waren. Wie war das? Die Mädchen waren einkaufen und Zabini und Weaselby wurden zur gemeinnützigen Arbeit eingeteilt? Was Jonas auch immer unter einer „gemeinnützigen Arbeit" verstehen mochte…

Er hätte wenigstens auch Potter mitnehmen können, der ihm die ganze Zeit schon mit seiner Nervosität am Nerv ging. Als ob Draco ihn fressen würde, nur weil sie einmal seit … okay, es war das erste Mal, aber dennoch… nur weil sie völlig alleine in diesem Haus eingesperrt waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie auch nur ein Wort mit einander zu wechseln brauchten. Draco sah im Sommer, zum Beispiel, ganze Tage lang seine Eltern nicht, obwohl sie im selben Haus residierten.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Dracos blassen Lippen. Ja, was seine Eltern betraf, so musste er wirklich einen Weg zurückfinden, denn sonst würden – Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken… er musste dieses Land verlassen… so schnell wie möglich… und den 6. und 7. Band würde er noch mitnehmen… Er musste einen Weg zurück finden, sonst…. Sonst würden seine Eltern nicht mehr sein.

ooOoo

Harry las Zeitung (Financial Times) und beobachtete über den Zeitungsrand immer wieder Draco, dessen Mimik von unbewegt auf besorgt und schulderfüllt wechselte. Was gäbe Harry nur dafür, um sein Geheimnis zu erfahren. Wenn er doch nur irgendwo- Moment! Gab es hier irgendwo einen Computer?

ooOoo

Draco sah mit fragendem Blick auf, als Ha- Potter plötzlich aufsprang und flugs das Zimmer verließ. War auch besser so. Dann hatte er seine Ruhe.

ooOoo

So… und jetzt nur noch den Knopf drücken. Das Geräusch des hochfahrenden Computers erfüllte das Arbeitszimmer und Harrys Herz schlug immer schneller. Warum war er nicht schon früher draufgekommen? Im Internet, sollten doch alle Informationen über die Bände und so mit auch über Dracos Geheimnis stehen, wenn die Bücher tatsächlich so berühmt waren, wie Mel es behauptete.

ooOoo

Draco hörte von oben ein unbekanntes Geräusch. Er wollte sich zurückhalten, aber seine Neugierde siegte. Er klappte das Buch zu, warf es achtlos auf die Couch und ging auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe hinauf.

ooOoo

Harrys Herz hämmerte gegen den Brustkorb, als er mit zitternden Händen auf der Tastertur die Worte „Draco Malfoy" „Geheimnis" eingab. Er drückte auf Enter und dankte seinen Verwandten, dass sie ihn auf eine Muggelschule gehen ließen, die Computer mit Internet hatten. Sofort erschien eine Seite mit hunderten von Suchergebnissen. Wo er das Wort „Fanfiction" las, dort ließ er den Link aus. Schon bald kam er auf eine Seite, die sich Wikipedia nannte. Er überflog den Text und hoffte schon bald Antwort auf seine Fragen zu finden und er fand ihn. Den Abschnitt über den sechsten Band. Ihr sechstes Schuljahr.

ooOoo

Draco lugte zur Türe herein. Neugierig musterte den hell leuchtenden Kasten vor dem Potter saß. Was machte er da? Draco schob sich leise durch die Türe und starrte immerzu auf diesen Kasten. Wie er erkannte, stand dort etwas. In dicken schwarzen Lettern war herausgehoben „Sechstes Jahr".

ooOoo

Schon bei der ersten Zeile fiel Harry die Kinnlade runter. Er wusste es! Draco- err.. Malfoy hatte einen Auftrag von Voldemort bekommen. So erstaunt er auch war, so sehr erschrak er, als Malfoys Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

„Was ist das?"

/Shit!!, dachte er sich und klickte schnell die Seite weg. Mit einem nervösen Lächeln wandte er sich zu Malfoy um und log, „Nichts."

Das Malfoy nun noch blasser als zuvor war, konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein.

„Da stand der Name meiner Mutter… und meiner Tante…", meinte er und wurde noch um ein Quäntchen blasser, so dass er nicht mehr gesund aussah.

„Das ist nichts wirklich", behaarte Harry noch nervöser als er ohnehin schon war.

„Zeig es mir.", forderte der Blonde und Harry glaubte ein eindeutiges Zittern in seiner Stimme vernommen zu haben.

„Du… willst es sehen?", begann Harry zögerlich und wusste, dass Melanie ihn dafür töten würde.

„Zeig es mir.", zischte Malfoy gereizt und man konnte nun gut von ihm behaupten, dass er so blass wie Schnee war. Sein ganzer Körper wurde je von einem Zittern durchlaufen, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er sein Limit bereits erreicht hatte.

ooOoo

„Was für eine Mission ist das?", fragte Potter und beobachtete mit Neugierde, wie Draco mit geweiteten Augen zurückstrauchelte. Woher wusste er das? Etwa von diesem Kasten? Er erfing sich wieder, in dem er herrisch forderte, „Zeig es mir! Ich will wissen, was du da gelesen hast!! Ich-!!"

Plötzlich verschwamm seine Sicht und ein Rauschen erfüllte seine Ohren. Oh nein! Er würde ganz sicher nicht, vor Potters Augen bewusstlos werden. Schnell wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und wollte aus dem Raum fliehen, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn nach hinten riss.

Draco wartete auf einen harten Aufprall, aber er landete zu seiner Überraschung recht sanft. Sehr bald realisierte er, dass Potter ihn gerade an sich gedrückt hielt, was ihn auch immer zu so einer Tat bewegen mochte. Der Blonde begann zu zappeln und fauchte gereizt, „Lass mich los!"

„Vergiss es.", ertönte Potters melodische Stimme direkt neben Dracos Ohr und entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen, wo wie Schauer, die sein en Rücken hinab liefen. Warum musste er auch so verdammt berührungsempfindlich sein, wenn er übermüdet war?! Das war nicht fair! Hey, Potter begann ihn jetzt aber nicht wirklich im Nacken zu kraulen! War er völlig verrückt?! Wollte er vorzeitig sterben?!

„Hör auf damit!!", schrie Draco, doch seine Stimme versagte ziemlich rasch. Da half nur noch sich wehren, aber auch das führte zu nichts, da den Jungen ziemlich bald seine Geister verließen und sich sein Körper gegen seinen Willen zusehend entspannte. Ehe er tatsächlich einem sanften Schlummer zum Opfer wurde, murmelte er matt, „Bas..tard….."

ooOoo

„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen.", entgegnete Harry und hob den Blick zum Computer. Leise seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich einmal daran Draco in sein Bett zu schaffen. Dabei fiel ihn auf, dass der Blonde erstaunlich leicht war, aber bei dem, was er in den letzten Wochen gegessen hatte, war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er so wenig wog.

Während Harry so an Dracos Bett saß und ihn ansah, konnte er nicht dem Drang widerstehen, ihm kurz durchs Haar zu streichen. Mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln wisperte er, „Und dich soll ich lieben… ausgerechnet dich…"

Draco schnaufte leise und rollte den Kopf auf die Seite. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er mit einer gewissen Faszination seinen Hals entlang strich. Als der Blonde ein leises Keuchen verlauten ließ, strich Harry nochmals den Hals entlang und als er wieder keuchte, wagte der Gryffindor den nächsten Schritt. Mit schnell pochendem Herzen, beugte er sich über den Blonden und begann eine Spur von federleichten Küssen, den Hals entlang zu ziehen. Sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als Draco leise stöhnte und dennoch wagte er es ihm sanft in die Halsbeuge zu beißen und an der zarten Haut zu saugen, was dem Blonden ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen entlockte.

Nun hob er seinen Kopf und betrachtete sein Werk. Wie war das? Wo sagte Mel, soll er noch empfindlich sein? Harry konnte sich echt nicht erklären, was in ihm abging, als er Dracos Hose aufknöpfte, sie an der Seite etwas hinunterzog und begann an seinem Beckenknochen zu knabbern. Die Resonanz war auf jeden Fall lauter als zuvor. Und … eine körperliche Reaktion gab es dieses Mal auch….

„Okay… das reicht…", sagte Harry zu sich selbst und riss sich von dem Slytherin los, bevor er noch begann über ihn herzufallen. Vielleicht war er ja doch ein bisschen… schwul.

Was auch immer er sein mochte, er sollte lieber den PC abdrehen, bevor die Mädchen Heim kämen, was ja auch sehr bald der Fall sein würde. Lesen konnte er das später auch noch.


	7. Die Tücken der Eifersucht

Caught

_**Caught**_

**6. Die Tücken der Eifersucht**

„Okay, wer war das?!", rief Draco aufgebracht, als er ins Wohnzimmer stürmte und somit die Blicke aller auf sich zog.

„Wer war was?", wollte Mel wissen.

Erzürnt zog der Blonde seinen Kragen runter und gab einen rot-violett schillernden Knutschfleck preis. „Das! Wer war das?!"

Ein allgemeines Kichern ging durch die Runde, alleinig Pansy ließ ein empörtes nach Luft schnappen verlauten. Dracos Blick wanderte zwischen Blaise und Potter hin und her, welche beide zufällig neben einander saßen und nicht zu ihm aufsahen.

„Vielleicht hast du ihn ja selbst gemacht.", höhnte Weasley, um einer ihrer fast täglichen Streitereien zu eröffnen.

Draco funkte ihn wütend an und schnappte, „Wie war das?"

„Jungs, es reicht!", meinten Melanie und Granger im Chor.

„Ihr könnt euch nicht täglich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen!", warf Mel ein und Granger fügte hinzu, „Das bringt uns schließlich auch nicht weiter."

„Mir ist aber so danach, ihn in seine Fresse zu schlagen.", zischte Weasley und erhob sich.

„Komm nur her, wenn du dich traust.", fauchte Draco angriffslustig.

Ehe beide noch auf einander losgehen konnten, erhob sich Blaise von seinem Platz und ging auf Draco zu. Dieser wich schon automatisch zurück und fragte gereizt, „Was willst du?!"

„Verzeih mir, Draco.", wisperte der Dunkelhaarige und das nächste, das Draco spürte, war Blaise geballte Faust, die sich in seinem Magen bohrte. Ein ersticktes Keuchen verließ seine rosigen Lippen und er hörte Pansy von der Ferne schreien. Dann verschwamm seine Sicht und alles versank in einer alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit.

ooOoo

„Blaise, spinnst du?!", schrie Melanie aufgebracht, während der bewusstlose Draco zu Boden stürzte und dort regungslos liegen blieb.

„Das wollte ich machen!", regte sich Ron auf, verstumme jedoch, als er Hermiones mahnenden Blick bemerkte und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Besser das, als eine weitere Prügelei.", entgegnete Blaise mit einer ungewohnten Kühle und hob den Blonden hoch.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn.", bestimmte er resolut und trug Draco in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer hinauf, gefolgt von Parkinson, die allerdings wieder nach unten geschickt wurde. Harry sah ihn noch nach, dann wollte er wieder sich dem Rätsel widmen, welches er gerade zu lösen versuchte und bemerkte Melanies Blick der auf ihm ruhte. Hätte sie ihn normal angesehen, wäre nichts dabei gewesen, doch auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus.

Rasch senkte Harry seinen Blick und bekam am Rande mit, dass Ron mit Hermione und Ginny diskutierte. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben ihn und eine bekannte Stimme bemerkte, „So, so… du hast also doch auf mich gehört…."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", behaarte der Gryffindor und wagte es nicht noch einmal aufzusehen.

„Du hättest ihm einen runterholen sollen.", meinte Mel und erntete Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit einem lasziven Grinsen beschwichtigte sie, „Hey, der Junge hat es nötig."

„Lass du dich doch von Blaise durchnehmen.", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut und sah deutlich beschämt auf das Rätsel.

„Ja… mache ich vielleicht.", schnarrte sie und erinnerte Harry in diesem Moment so sehr an Draco, dass er glaubte endlich zu verstehen, warum sie den Blonden mochte. Gut, der Slytherin würde niemals zugeben, dass er sich von jemandem durchnehmen lassen wollte, aber die Mentalität war dieselbe.

„Seid ihr etwa schon zusammen?", fragte Harry, obwohl es für ihn offensichtlich war.

„Sagen wir es so. Es entwickelt sich etwas.", antwortete Melanie grinsend und blätterte in der Zeitung.

„Sagt mir, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Dann ziehe ich aus.", offenbarte der Gryffindor.

„Dann willst du dieses Wochenende nicht mit nach England?", fragte das Mädchen und erlangte somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Wir fliegen nach England?", harkte Hermione aufgeregt nach.

Wieder legte sich dieses Grinsen auf Mels Lippen, als sie schnarrte, „Hatte ich das etwa vergessen euch zu sagen? Ich habe den Flug und das Hotel schon vor einem Monat gebucht. Ich denke, ihr wollt doch zurück in eure Dimension und das soll doch ein Land sein, in dem ihr nicht zaubern könnt."

„Warum machst du das für uns?", fragte Parkinson misstrauisch und sprach somit aus, was alle sich dachten.

Melanie blickte in die Runde und erklärte, „Ich werde mit euch mitkommen. Wenn ihr zurückkehrt, komme ich mit euch mit."

„Hast du meine Angst vor-?", begann Harry, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen, „Voldi? Der Kerl geht doch eh ex."

Ron weitete seine Augen, „Wirklich?"

„Klar. Harry erfüllt die Prophezeiung. Nur die Art, wie Voldemort stirbt, ist schon seltsam. Wie auch immer… Wir fliegen übermorgen.", beendete Melanie das Gespräch und erhob sich. Ehe sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und meinte, „Und… Harry, du bist wirklich ein schlimmer Junge. List da einfach so alles über Draco nach. Böse, Böse…."

Harry weiterte verwundert seine Augen. Wie konnte sie nur-? Moment mal. Gab es da nicht so etwas beim Internet, das sich Chronik/Verlauf nannte? Oh, FU-!! Er hatte vergessen die Seite aus der/dem Chronik/Verlauf zu löschen!! Mit einem nervösen Lächeln erhob sich Harry und stahl sich nach oben. Er sah, wie Mel ins Computerzimmer verschwand und wollte ihr hinterher, als er ein gedämpftes Stöhnen vernahm.

Langsam wandte er sich zu der Türe um, die zu Dracos und Blaise Zimmer führte. Da war es wieder und es war eindeutig Dracos Stöhnen. Harry legte das Ohr an die Türe und glaube zu hören, dass Draco entweder das Gesicht ins Kissen drückte, oder geknebelt war. Was zu Teufel machte Zabini mit ihm?!

ooOoo

Draco wollte vor Scham sterben, als sich eine wohltuende Hitze in seinen Lenden ausbreitete. Er zerrte an dem Band, mit dem Blaise ihn an die Bettpfosten gefesselt hatte, doch sie wollten nicht nachgeben. Abermals leckte Blaise über eine sehr empfindliche Stelle Dracos, die er lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte. Da Draco allerdings unwillkürlich aufstöhnte setzte er das mit Freuden fort. Wenn er wenigstens nicht geknebelt wäre, könnte er seinem fast-schon-toten-Freund anfauchen, was für ein blödes A er nicht wahr.

Zwar war es nicht, das erste Mal, dass er so eine dämliche Aktion schob, dennoch war es Draco nicht recht, bzw. zu tiefst peinlich. Wenigstens drang er dieses Mal nicht in ihn ein, aber musste er seine Zungenkünste ausgerechnet an ihm ausüben? Merlin! Was musste er auch so gut darin sein?! Draco ging jede Wette ein, dass der Dunkelhaarige so was nicht zum ersten Mal machte.

Konnte er nicht einfach kommen, dass er das Ganze hinter sich hatte? Nein, dieses dämliche Gefühl musste sich ganz langsam aufbauen! Das war Folter! Am Ende müsste er sich ja doch gehen lassen und er wollte sich nicht noch einmal vor Blaise (zum 4. Mal .) diese Blöße geben.

Und wieder verließ ein lusterfülltes Keuchen seine Lippen. Dass das nur dazu dienen sollte, damit Draco sich endlich einmal so richtig entspannen würde, wollte er nicht glauben. Allerdings merkte er, dass sich alle Muskeln, bis auf die im Lendenbereich, lockerten. Hoffentlich würde es bald vorbei sein.

ooOoo

„Was m-?", begann Mel, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, als er ihr den Mund zuhielt und ihr bedeutete, sie solle an der Türe lauschen. Ebenso sie wirkte überrascht, dann presste sie ihr Ohr auf die Türe, sah zu Harry und wisperte, „Das ist Draco."

Harry nickte und spürte eine plötzliche Wut in sich aufkommen. Irgendwas regte ihn auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass Zabini gerade alles Mögliche in Richtung mit Draco machen konnte. Zu seiner Verwunderung grinste Mel ihn an.

„Du bist eifersüchtig.", bemerkte sie treffen, doch Harry winkte ab, „Werde nicht lächerlich. Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig werden?"

„Weil Blaise jetzt als mit Draco machen könnte, was eigentlich du mit ihm machen willst.", schloss sie und tief im Inneren wusste Harry, dass sie Recht hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte.

ooOoo

Er konnte nicht mehr! Sein Körper war bereits so empfindlich, dass er auf jede noch so kleine Berührung stark reagierte. So trieb es ihn fast ihn den Wahnsinn, als Blaise warmen Hände seine Beine entlang strichen und sie sanft massierten. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, weshalb sich sein Körper auch gnädig zeigte und dem Ganzen mit einem zu tiefst befriedigenden Höhepunkt ein Ende setzte.

Sofort krabbelte Blaise über ihn, um den Knebel, so wie die Fesseln zu lösen. Draco rollte sich umgehend auf die Seite um wisperte, „Elender Bastard."

„Du solltest schlafen.", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige gelassen und deckte den Blonden zu. Dann legte er sich hinter ihn und kuschelte sich an, was Draco mit einem Murren kommentierte.

„Ich hasse dich.", fauchte Draco, obgleich seine Glieder schwer wurden und er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.

„Du kannst mich ja wieder die nächsten drei Monate ignorieren. So wie beim letzten Mal…", schlug Blaise mit einer entspannten Stimme vor und schien Draco nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen.

„Das werde ich.", schnappte Draco müde, ehe ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

ooOoo

Zwei Tage später saßen sie alle um 10 nach 4 Uhr morgens am Flughafen und warteten darauf, dass ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde. Ron war wieder eingeschlafen und hatte zuvor noch Hermione an sich anlehnen lassen, dass sie auch noch etwas schlafen konnte. Ginny und Parkinson führten eine hitzige Diskussion, über Gott und die Welt, in der sich Mel so auch Harry gelegentlich einmischten. Hingegen Zabini versuchte Draco mit einen Kaffee aufzumuntern, doch der Blonde wies ihn kalt ab, erhob sich und ging zu den großen Fenstern vor.

Er legte seine Arme um sich selbst und starrte einfach nur in die Finsternis hinaus. Während Harry ihn so beobachtete, bekam er den Drang zu ihm zu gehen und … einfach bei ihm zu sein.

„Geh zu ihm."

Harry warf Melanie einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Geh zu ihm.", wiederholte sie, ehe sie sich selbst erhob und zu Zabini setzte. Harry sah von den Beiden zu Draco, der noch immer so einsam vor dem Fenster sah. Dann schaute er zu Ginny und Parkinson, die noch immer diskutierten, danach zu Hermione und Ron, die friedlich schliefen. Wie es aussah, würden sie doch endlich zu einander finden.

All' seinen Mut zusammen nehmen, erhob Harry sich und ging zu dem Blonden hinüber. Sein Gestarrte imitierend meinte er, „Hi."

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen, wandte der Blonde sich Harry zu, ehe er ihn anfuhr, „Spinnst du?! Schleich dich nicht so an."

Harry musterte ihn kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu und sagte, „Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht Zabini."

Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass auf röslich, als er fauchte, „Wie war das?"

„Ich habe euch zufällig gehört.", gestand Harry ohne jede Rückhalt ehe er sich dem Blonden zuwandte und hinzufügte, „Oder soll ich lieber sagen, ich habe _dich_ gehört."

War Draco schon jemals so knallrot gewesen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Jedenfalls versuchte er sich stammelnder Weise aus der Sache rauszureden, „D-das…. Das ist alles Blaise Schuld. E-er ist einfach so…. er hat mich…. Und ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal wehren!"

„Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht verteidigen. Es war offenhörbar, dass es dir gefallen hatte.", schnarrte Harry, war für ihn eigentlich untypisch war. Warum war er nur so gemein? Hatte Melanie wirklich Recht und er war Opfer seiner eigenen Eifersucht?

„W-warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte Draco mit einer unübersehbaren Unsicherheit und wich etwas zurück.

Nicht merkend, dass er den Slytherin geradezu mit den Augen auszog, entgegnete er, „Sag mir lieber, was für eine Mission dir Voldemort gegeben hat."

Diese Frage schlug bei Draco ein, da ihm der Mund aufklappte. Rasch wandte er sich ab und beschwichtigte, „Du spinnst… ich habe keine Mission…"

„Ich kann alles natürlich auch nachlesen. Doch es ist mir lieber, wenn du es mir sagst."

In Dracos Augen spiegelten sich die Gefühle Angst und Verzweifelung. Sie waren so offensichtlich, dass Harry meinte, er würde gerade in Dracos Seele hinabblicken und der Gryffindor glaubte, seinen Gegenüber für einen Augenblick verstehen zu können. Der Slytherin wandte sich jedoch schnell ab und zischte, „Lass mich doch in Ruhe!"

Er entfernte sich langsam von Harry.

„Du hast Angst zu sterben… nicht wahr?"

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Und er hat dir gedroht dir auch noch deine Familie zu nehmen, wenn du scheiterst. Stimmt's?"

Der Blonde drehte sich zu Harry um. Für einen Augenblick wirkte er so, als würde er als nächstes in Tränen ausbrechen, doch er wandte sich, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, wieder ab und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz.

ooOoo

Während dem ganzen Flug verlor Draco kein Wort und starrte nur aus dem Fenster. Schon in wenigen Minuten würden sie in England ankommen und dann konnten sie endlich wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Draco würde seine Mission erfüllen und seinen Eltern und sich selbst das Leben retten. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie alles ausgehen würde. Er wollte sie um jeden Preis retten.

ooooo

Gut….. ja, dass Blaise über Draco herfällt, musste sein… wird auch das einzige Mal sein, dass er es macht, aber gut, den Rest bekommt ihr eh nicht mehr mit. Ob ich jetzt noch das 7. Kapitel hinein gebe… neh ich glaube nicht. Wenn die FF nicht so gut ankommt, macht das eigentlich keinen Sinn. War dennoch nett von euch hinein zu schnuppern.

Vielleicht bringe ich irgendwann eine andere FF hinaus, so mal ich das Chibispezial und Addicted2 schreiben noch werde.

Tschü

Eure Nibin


	8. Caught

**So… nach einer elendslangen Zeit geht es auch hier endlich einmal weiter. Ich habe den Sommer über etwas vorgeschrieben, bin aber nicht wirklich weit gekommen, weil ich seit Wochen schon eine Schreibblockade habe. (Habe privat zu viel Stress.) Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das bald ändert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Eure Nibin**

**7. Caught**

Da standen sie nun alle im Kreis in einem alten Innenhof und starrten voller Erwartung zu Blaise, der einen Zettel mit dem Zauberspruch, den er damals gesprochen hatte, in der Hand hielt und seinen Zauberstab zog. Den Zauberspruch hatte ihm Hermione aufgeschrieben, da sie glaubte ich an den Wortlaut zu erinnern.

Mit einer zitternden Stimme, sprach der Dunkelhaarige die Worte, doch nichts passierte. Er versuchte es erneut, aber nichts geschah. Genervt schnaubend riss ihm der Blonde den Zettel aus der Hand und probierte sich selbst an dem Zauber. Wie erwartet, tat sich auch bei ihm nichts.

Hermione zog ihren Stab und versuchte sich an einem einfachen Lumos, aber es war sinnlos. So mussten sie alle einsehen, dass ihnen das Zaubern auch in England nicht möglich war. Mel schlug daher folgendes vor, „Irgendwie habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass das passieren könnte, deshalb habe ich einen Plan B entwickelt."

Sie überreichte an Harry, Hermione und Blaise jeweils ein Kuvert.

„Das sind Flugtickets, die zu verschiedenen Punkten der Erde führen. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir uns in Zweier-Gruppen aufteilen. Noch dazu befinden sich in den Kuverts Handys. Sie funktionieren wie Telefone, sprich ihr könnt da ganz normal hineinsprechen und so über weite Distanzen mit mir reden. Meine Handynummer ist eingespeichert. Wenn ihr auf den grünen Knopf drückt, dann ist es die erste Nummer in der Liste. Viel Glück!"

Sie fuhren gemeinsam zum Flughafen, wo Harry und Ginny, so wie Pansy und Melanie die Beine in die Hand nehmen musste, um ihren Flug noch rechtzeitig zu erwischen. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich auch Ron und Hermione und Blaise und Draco machten sich zu ihrem Terminal auf.

Mehrere Stunden und ein Umstieg später erreichten Draco und Blaise Ägypten, wo sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zurückzogen. Blaise zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Zauber.

ooOoo

Melanie schüttelte den Kopf, während Pansy den Zauber abermals sprach. Das Handy läutete und Mel hob ab.

„Hallo Harry."

„Klappt es bei euch?", wollte Harry wissen und sah zu Ginny, die den Versuch wiederholte.

„Nein. Und bei euch? Oh, warte, Hermione ruf gerade an."

„Hallo Melanie. Funktioniert es bei euch? Bei uns klappt es einfach nicht.", meinte Hermione mit zunehmender Verzweifelung. Melanie zögerte.

ooOoo

„Mhm… ja… ich verstehe…", murmelte Blaise und legte auf. Draco schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber ihm schwante übles.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", erkundigte er sich mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er hatte noch Hoffnung, doch als Blaise resignierend den Kopf schüttelte, wurde Draco quasi der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Sie konnten nicht zurück. Sie waren hier gefangen. Das war das Todesurteil für seine Eltern! All' seine Mühen waren umsonst? Für nichts?! Und jetzt konnte er sie noch nicht einmal retten?!

Das war alles nur Blaise Schuld!

„Du verdammter Bastard!!!", schrie Draco wutentbrannt, stürmte auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu und schlug auf ihn ein. Blaise ließ ihn allerdings nicht lange gewähren, packte seine Handgelenkte und drückte ihn an sich. Natürlich wehrte Draco sich heftig, aber Blaise war stärker. Immerzu schrie der Blonde, dass sein Gegenüber ein elender Bastard, dass er ihn hasste, und dass er ihn loslassen sollte, bis seine Worte in einem erstickten Schluchzen untergingen. Blaise hielt Draco weiterhin fest im Arm, strich ihm gelegentlich durchs Haar und wisperte immerzu, wie ein Mantra, dass es ihm leid täte.

ooOoo

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen, als Melanie und Pansy am Flughaften Schwechat ankamen. Harry und Ginny kamen ihnen geradezu entgegen, weshalb sie schließlich zu Viert zur Eingangshalle zurückkehrten. Alle standen noch etwas unter Schock, machten sich Sorgen, um ihre Angetrauten.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle, wo die anderen vier warteten. Drei von ihnen saßen auf den Sitzbänken, nur einer stand einsam und verlassen vor den großen Fenstern und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wortlos ging Harry auf den Blonden zu, blieb hinter ihm stehen.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr retten…", wisperte Draco zu Harrys Überraschung, da dieser nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er reden würde.

„Ich… er wird sie nicht töten… bestimmt nicht… noch dazu werden sie es irgendwie schaffen… sie alle… auch wenn wir nicht da sind… auch, wenn ich Voldemort jetzt nicht mehr töten kann… ich glaube daran."

Draco sah unsicher über seine Schulter zu Harry und dieser konnte seine geröteten und leicht geschwollenen Augen erkennen, was ihn beinahe schon erschrak.

„Meinst du das wirklich?", erkundigte er sich mit leiser Stimme und Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Statt dies zu tun, nickte er bekräftigend, legte dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wir schaffen das schon. Unsere Verwandten und Angehörigen sind sehr kompetente Zauberer. Die schaffen das auch ohne uns. Vielleicht hat Mel ja Recht und Neville übernimmt meinen Platz…", murmelte Harry.

Draco legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Es geht um die Prophezeiung. Uhm.. lies besser den fünften Band, dann bist du im Bilde."

Draco lächelte schwach. „Du sagst mir, ich soll das Buch lesen, wobei du selbst mir alles erklären könntest? Hallo, wieso sollte ich mich so einem billigen Buch widmen, wenn mir das Original direkt gegenüber steht?"

Harry sah ein, dass Draco Recht hatte und schüttelte über seine eigene verquere Denkensweise den Kopf. „Stimmt ja. Ich glaube, es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich dir davon erzähle."

Plötzlich verfinsterte sich Dracos Miene. „Erzähl mir später davon."

Er fixierte einen Punkt in der Ferne, dann wandte er sich wieder den Fenstern zu. Harry drehte sich um und erblicke Blaise, welcher auf sie zukam.

„Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass wir jetzt zu Mel nach Hause fahren.", sagte er und sah zu Draco, der nur eingeschnappt schnaubte.

„Wir kommen gleich.", versicherte Harry und Blaise nickte.

Er war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als er doch noch einen Versuch wagte, „Draco, ich-"

„Verschwinde einfach!", unterbrach der Blonde ihn mit eiskalter Stimme, dass es sogar Harry für einen Moment beutelte. Blaise nickte nur resigniert, wandte sich ab und ging. Harry wollte etwas sagen, ließ es jedoch bleiben, da er erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde.

Etwas später, nachdem sie zum Melanies Zuhause zurückgekehrt und alle schlafen gegangen waren, verließ Harry das Zimmer, das er mit Ron teilte, da er nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Im Wohnzimmer traf er auf Draco, der am Fensterbrett saß und auf die leere Straße hinausstarrte. Das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum spärlich, verfing sich in dem weichen Haar, das dadurch silbern wurde. Draco hatte die Knie angezogen und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Auf seine Weise wirkte er stolz und sogleich zerbrechlich.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", begann Harry und beobachtete mit Interesse, wie sein Gegenüber erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Der Blonde warf ihm kurz einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Mond zuwandte.

„Nein. Mich beschäftigt gerade etwas." Seine Stimme war leise, fast schon resignierend.

Harry trat einpaar Schritte auf den Jungen zu. „Deine Eltern?"

Draco wandte den Kopf ein Stück in Harrys Richtung, hielt den Blick jedoch gesenkt und nickte. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Harry dem Blonden gegenüber auf dem Fenstersims Platz wagte es ihm allerdings nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken, da er das Gefühl hatte, sonst in das Innerste des Slytherins schauen zu können und das bereitete ihm etwas Angst.

Draco antwortete nicht und verlor auch sonst kein Wort. So saßen sie nun stundenlang da, hingen ihren Gedanken nach bis der Morgen graute. Harry spürte, wie sein Körper nach Schlaf schrie und war dabei sich zu erheben, als sein Blick auf den Blonden fiel. Überrascht, ja, regelrecht fassungslos starrte er auf seinen Gegenüber, der friedlich schlafend mit der Stirn an der Fensterscheibe gelehnt da saß.

//Wann ist das passiert?// schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, während er näher an Draco heranrückte. Er konnte noch nicht lange ins Land der Träum hinübergeglitten sein, da, zu Harrys Entsetzen, sein Gesicht noch von feuchten Tränenspuren übersehen war. Er hatte geweint? In Harrys Gegenwart?? Und dieser hatte das noch nicht einmal mitbekommen??? Wie sehr war er in Gedanken versunken, dass er das noch nicht einmal merkte?

„Morgen."

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen und wäre beinahe von der Fensterbank gefallen. Fast schon böse schaute er zu Blaise, der sich ihnen näherte.

„Sag bloß, ihr ward die ganze Nacht über hier."

„Sieht wohl ganz so aus." Harry musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken, merkte allerdings, dass seine Sicht etwas verschwamm, somal seine Augen vor Müdigkeit brannten.

„Hm… dann schaffe ich ihn mal ins Bett und da solltest du auch hin. Also in deines.", riet ihm Blaise und hob Draco, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte, auf seine Arme. Das zu beobachten verlieh Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber er verkniff sich jeden Kommentar.

„Außer du willst mit Draco kuscheln, weil das macht er in fast jeder Nacht." Auf Blaise Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, während Harry die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Glaub mir, das weiß ich auch nur, weil ich hier mir mit Draco ein Bett teile. Früher hätte ich das nie von ihm gedacht, aber es ist nun einmal so."

„Morgen Jungs.", grüßte sie Melanie, was für Harry das Stichwort war, sich zu verziehen.

Er nuschelte noch ein „Nacht" und flüchtete sich in sein Zimmer. Da er bereits umgezogen war, brauchte er nur unter die Decke krabbeln und sich dem erholsamen Schlummer hingeben.

ooOoo

Harry erwachte wieder, als es bereits dämmerte. Mit verwuschelte Haar und frischer Kleidung verließ er sein Schlafzimmer und folgte den Stimmen der anderen, die ihn in die Küche führten.

„Hallo Harry.", grüßte ihn Hermione, da sie ihn als erste entdeckte. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Gut.", murmelte er und gähnte verhalten.

„Kaffee gefällig?", bot Melanie an, die sowieso die ganze Zeit in der Küche herumwerkelte und scheinbar dabei war einen Kuchen zu backen.

„Könnte nicht schaden…" Gemächlich wanderte Harry zu der Sitzbank, wo alle anderen saßen und sich scheinbar prächtig unterhielten. Ein Blick in die Runde und Harry merkte, dass jemand fehlte.

„Wo ist Draco?"

„Schläft.", gab Blaise niedergeschlagen zur Antwort. Offenbar machte er sich nach wie vor Vorwürfe, obwohl an ihrer Situation jetzt nichts mehr zu ändern war. Wieder einmal hoffte Harry, dass Mel Recht behielt und Neville Voldemort den Kampf ansagte. Den Mut dazu besaß er jedenfalls und Harry traute ihm auch zu, dass er das schaffen könnte. Immerhin war Neville ein einfacher Magier, wie Harry selbst auch. Abgesehen von der Verbindung zu Voldemort, waren sie nicht all' zu sehr verschieden. Beide hatten ihre Eltern auf ihre Weise verloren, waren Gryffindors und hatten kein Problem damit in Notsituationen die Führung zu übernehmen. Zumindest glaubte Harry, dass Neville es tun würde, wenn es die Situation erfordert.

„Wartet einmal.", zischte Mel und schaltete den Mixer ab und lauschte. Da nun alle verstummt waren, konnte man leise Klaviermusik hören. Auf Melanies Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Er ist wa~ch."

„Und er spielt Beethoven.", fügte Pansy zu und wurde sogleich von 6 Augenpaaren fixiert. „Was? Meine Mom liebt nun einmal Klassische Musik. Besonders Beethoven und Mozart."

„Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, warum ich dich so ungern besucht habe.", meinte Blaise schmunzelnd.

„Als ob ich dich in mein Zuhause lassen würde.", schnappte Pansy und stand auf. Da sie in der Mitte gesessen hatte, musste sie sich nun entweder an Ron, Hermione, Ginny, oder Blaise und Harry vorbeiquetschen. Harry stutzte nicht schlecht, als Blaise Pansy einfach so in den Hintern kniff, während sie über ihn halb drüberkletterte.

„Lass das, du perverser Arsch!"

„Redest du mit mir, oder deinem Allerwertesten.", neckte er und musste sich vor einer Ohrfeige wegducken, die Harry dafür abfing.

Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, schnaubte sie verächtlich und stürmte aus der Küche, vermutlich rauf zu Draco.

„Sie ist wirklich zickig. Und ich dachte nur, sie wäre etwas hohl.", murmelte Mel und verteilte den fertigen Schokoteig in eine vorbereitete Backform. Blaise erhob sich und schlich katzengleich über Harry drüber und an sie heran. Sanft wie eine Schlange legte er seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie an sich heran.

„Darf ich kosten?"

Hatte Harry etwas verpasst? Seit wann lief etwas zwischen den beiden.

Mel legte den Rührbesen bei Seite und sah zu Blaise auf. Dann fuhr sie mit dem Finger über die mit Teig beklebten Metallstreben und hielt ihn Blaise hin. Harry überlegte schon den Blick abzuwenden, sieht es aber bleiben, als Blaise zärtlich Melanies Kinn anhob und sie in einen Kuss verwickelte.

„Und schon haben wir Paar Nummer eins.", gluckste Jonas der just in diesem Moment mit laufender Kamera die Küche betreten hatte. Mel machte eine ordinäre Geste, die Jonas zeigte, dass er verschwinden sollte, ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ja, ja, ich gehe schon.", murmelte Jonas und nahm auf dem freien – und einzigen – Stuhl in der Küche Platz. „Ich habe gerade Draco gefilmt. Der Kerl spielt zum Teil mit geschlossenen Augen."

„Ich liebe die Pathetique…", warf Melanie ein, die den Kuchen ins Backroh geschoben hatte und sich nun dem Abwasch widmete. Wohl gemerkt, Blaise umarmte sie noch immer von hinten, als wäre er angewachsen. Das Klavierspiel hörte auf.

„Draco! Warte! Bitte, sag doch was!"

Pansys verzweifelte Stimme dröhnte bis nach unten, dann hörte man eine Türe zuknallen.

„Draco!"

Pansy hämmerte gegen eine Türe und alle tauschten fragende Blicke. Blaise und Melanie sahen sich in die Augen, dann ließen sie alles stehen und liegen und gingen aus der Küche. Wie man hören konnte, versuchten auch sie an den Blonden ranzukommen, doch er hatte sich in dem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt und würde für die nächsten Tage nicht mehr hinaus kommen.

Was allen Sorge bereitete war, dass er fast schon zu einem Schatten seiner Selbst mutierte. Kaum jemand traf ihn an, er ließ jede Mahlzeit aus und verließ nur kurz das Zimmer, um sich im Bad zu verschwinden. Das Essen, welches Melanie ihm immerzu auf ein Tablett vor die Türe stellte rührte er nicht an, Blaise war gezwungen zu Mel ins Zimmer zu ziehen und einmal hatten sie sogar Blut im oberen Bad am Boden gefunden. Es waren nur zwei kleine Tropfen, aber jeder wusste wem es gehörte und wie es da hinkam. Zum Glück wiederholte sich so was nicht, vor allem da Melanie alle Rasierklingen ins untere Bad geschaffen hatte und Draco sich nie nach unten wagte.

Nun waren fast schon zwei Monate vergangen. Draco rührte immerhin das Essen an, vermied allerdings jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Dann eines Tages ging er geschwächte, aber erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinunter und wurde von den anderen fast umgeworfen. Pansy wollte ihn gar nicht erst loslassen und hatte hysterisch zu weinen begonnen. Harry und Ron konnten über das Verhalten der Slytherin nur den Kopf schütteln, waren aber insgeheim genauso erleichtert wie Ginny und Hermione, die den Blonden sogar freundlich begrüßten. Melanie und Jonas waren gerade in der Schule, wären aber sicher auch über diese Veränderung erfreut gewesen.

Sobald Blaise auf Draco zutrat verlor dieser seine starke und stolze Ausstrahlung, wich seinem Blick aus und drückte sich fast schon fluchtartig an ihm vorbei. Blaise ließ die Haare vor die Augen fallen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wo willst du hin? Draußen ist es kalt!", rief Pansy, die dem Blonden in Richtung Vorzimmer gefolgt war.

„Kurz raus."

Harrys Herz machte einen Satz, da er nun nach langer Zeit wieder die Stimme des Blonden vernommen hatte. Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu bewegte, aber als die Haustüre zuknallte, sprang er auf, zog sich seine Schuhe an und eilte hastig nach Draußen. Er trug nur einen dünnen Pullover und somit wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, als Draco, aber das war ihm egal.

Er lief zum Gartentore nach vorne und hinaus auf die Straße, wo er in der Ferne den Blonden entdeckte. Ganz gleich wie schnell er auch rannte, er holte den anderen nie ein, bis dieser auf einem verschneiten Hügel neben einem Bach hielt und sich einfach so in den Schnee setzte. Der Wind zog an seinem smaragdgrünen Strickpulli, ließ einen Augenblick die Sicht auf das schwarze T-Shirt zu, das der Blonde darunter trug. Sein Haar glänzte Silber, wurde ihm strähnenweise ins Gesicht geweht, sein Blick war fern und wirkte verloren.

Harry seufzte leise, dann setzte er sich einfach so neben dem Jungen nieder. Draco schreckte nicht zurück, stand nicht auf und tat auch sonst nichts, um den Abstand zwischen Harry und sich zu vergrößern, und dass obwohl sich beinahe ihre Schultern berührten.

Warum hatte Harry nur diesen starken Drang, dem Blonden einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen?

„Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich ihm wieder in die Augen sehen kann.", wisperte Draco ohne jeden Blick von der Landschaft zu nehmen.

Harrys Puls hatte sich inzwischen auf das Doppelte beschleunigt. Draco sprach mit ihm, nein, noch besser, er vertraute sich ihm an. Draco Malfoy vertraute sich Harry Potter an! Das musste gefeiert werden!

„Sieht ganz so aus.", entgegnete Harry schließlich mit gefasster Stimme, als er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

„Genau genommen… macht es keinen Sinn ihm länger böse zu sein. Wir können hier nicht weg. Nie wieder. Ich sollte alles vergessen... den Gedanken aufgeben…"

„Den Gedanken wieder zurückzukehren und alle zu retten?"

Draco sah Harry in die Augen, befingt sich regelrecht in dessen warmen Blick, was Harry fast schon ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Ein Gefühl, gleich dem Flattern eines jungen Vogels kam in Harry auf, als er merkte, dass Draco sich dazu zwingen musste, seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Ich weiß, das ist lächerlich."

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Mir geht es nicht anders."

Ein weiteres schaute Draco auf, doch dieses Mal war er überrascht.

Harry fuhr fort, „Ich möchte auch zurück und alle vor Voldemort retten, aber es geht nicht. Deswegen vertraue ich auf meine Freunde, dem Orden des Phönix und Dumbledore. Sie werden es auch ohne uns schaffe, da bin ich mir sicher."

Auf einmal sprang Draco auf. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte darauf vertrauen, dass sie es schaffen. Meine Eltern mögen vielleicht nicht mächtiger als der dunkle Lord sein, aber zumindest meine Mom ist listiger, als er. Sie wird sich auf ihre Weise am Leben erhalten können."

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls. „Zwar kenne ich deine Mutter nicht so gut, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass sie es überleben werden. Bestimmt werden sie es schaffen."

Erneut setzte Harrys Herz beinahe aus, als sich auf Draco Lippen ein Anflug eines Lächelns ausbreitete. Das wäre das erste natürliche Lächeln des Blonden, das er je gesehen hätte, doch…

„Draco! Potter!"

Pansy schrille Stimme, erschreckte Draco so sehr, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Im Sturz packte er Harrys Arm, um sich festzuhalten, aber Harry konnte sich selbst nicht auf dem Hügel halten, so dass sie zusammen in dem eisigen Wasser landeten. Zunächst brauchte er einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln, stutze allerdings, als er erkannte, dass Draco unter ihm lag. Graublaue Augen sahen zu ihm hoch.

„Ähm… kannst du von mir runtergehen?", fragte dieser zögerlich.

Harry nickte, begann Draco jedoch in Gedanken leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was seine Reaktion verzögerte. Sobald er sich erhoben und dem Blonden aufgeholfen hatte, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Hügel, auf dem eine wütende Pansy, ein verdutzter Ron, eine schmunzelnde Hermione und eine grinsende Ginny standen.

„Glotzt nicht so!", blaffte Draco zur Überraschung aller und war knallrot geworden. Ob das nun an der eisigen Kälte, oder purem Scham lag, vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen. Dafür begann er, so wie Draco, heftig zu zittern, da der Wind unbarmherzig an ihrer triefnassen Kleidung zog und diese zum Teil vereisen ließ. Plötzlich musste Draco heftig niesen. Harry wollte ihm Gesundheit wünschen, aber auch ihn überkam ein starker Niesreiz.

„Na toll.", murrte der Blonde und presste Daumen und Zeigefinger auf den Nasenrücken, um einen weiteren Reiz zu unterdrücken.

„Kommt da raus, bevor ihr noch krank werdet.", rief Ron, aber Harry war klar, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Auf dem ganzen Rückweg konnten die beiden nicht anders, als ständig zu husten, während ihnen noch zusätzlich die Nase lief. Selbst ein heißes Bad, das sie zu Harrys „Pech" nicht zusammen teilen, konnte das Unvermeidliche nicht aufhalten.

Spätestens, als Mel 1 ½ Stunden nach ihrer Rückkunft nach Hause kam, lagen beide mit 39,6°C und 39,4°C Fieber im Bett, welches sie sich im Übrigen teilen mussten. Immerhin wollte Ron sich nicht bei Harry anstecken und verwies ihn deswegen des Zimmers. Mel stopfte die Junge mit Medikamenten voll und huschte nach unten, um ihnen einen frischen Tee zu machen. Bis sie wieder ob war, hatte beide der Schlaf überkommen.

Erst am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wieder mit heftigen Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen auf. Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen, verschlimmerte die Kopfweh, so dass er fast schon wieder gewillt war zu schlafen.

„Morgen Harry.", meinte eine Stimme von der Türe aus, die eindeutig Melanie gehörte. Sie trat ans Bett heran und richtete ihren Blick nach links, wo Draco lag. „Oh, er schläft noch."

Ein Blick zur Seite, von Harry aus nach rechts, verriet ihm, dass Melanie die Wahrheit sprach. Mit seinem zerwuscheltem Haar und der schweißbenetzten, elfenbeinfarbenen Haut sah er fast schon süß aus, somal Harry ihn noch nie so „ungepflegt" gesehen hatte.

„Ich bringe euch einmal einen Tee und Zwieback.", flötete Mel und schlich aus der Türe, welche sie leise hinter sich schloss. Draco schnaufte unterdessen leide und rollte sich von dein einen auf die andere Seite, so dass er Harry nun zugewandt war. Fast schon automatisch strich ihm dieser eine vorwitzige Strähne aus der Stirn und fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob seine Hand dabei schmerzte, da sich allerdings wieder eine Erschöpfung in seinem Körper breit machte legte er sich wieder hin und beobachtete Draco stillschweigend.

Auch seine eigenen Lider wurden schwer, fielen ihm gegen seinen Willen zu. Obgleich er die Augen wieder öffnen wollte, konnte er es nicht, blieb allerdings wach. So merkte er, dass Mel kurz ins Zimmer kam und etwas auf dem Nachkästchen neben ihm abstellte und dann wieder ging.

Harry spürte, seine Gedanken leichter und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper schwerer wurde. Er war fast schon in einen erholsamen Schlaf hinüber geglitten, als sich etwas Heißes, Schweres über seinen Halben Körper ausbreitete. Sofort war jegliche Müdigkeit verschwunden und Harrys Augen weit geöffnet. Nur um sicher zu gehen schaute er an sich herab und entdeckte einen blonden Schopf.

Leise keuchend richtete er seinen Blick wieder zur Decke. Klar, Blaise hatte vor längerer Zeit mal erwähnt, dass Draco leidenschaftlich gerne kuschelt, aber er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihm so was passieren würde. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er dumpfe Gliederschmerzen hatte, wurde ihm jetzt auch noch unerträglich heiß. Er versuchte Draco von sich zu schieben. So schmeichelhaft diese Kuschelaktion auch war, aber ihm war heiß!

Nach cirka fünf Minuten der sinnlosen Energieverschwendens resignierte er und schnaufte schwer. Da er sich verausgabt hatte, konnte er auch seine Augen nicht mehr offenhalten und ließ es zu, dass sie zuklappten. Jetzt wo er regungslos dalag, spürte er zusehends, wie sich sein Körper entspannte und an die Hitze gewöhnte. Natürlich schwitzte er, wie Draco selbst auch, doch das war ihm noch nicht einmal unangenehm. Er empfand Dracos Geruch sogar als sehr angenehm und ließ sich schließlich davon einlullen.

ooOoo

„Ich fasse es nicht."

„Das sagst du jetzt schon zum fünften Mal."

„Ich fasse es nicht."

„Ron, das nervt."

„Aber Hermione…"

„Blaise, machst du noch ein Foto?"

„Natürlich, Süße."

Ein Klicken war zu hören.

Harrys Kopf dröhnte und er fühlte sich so schwer. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er Gliederschmerzen hatte, schien die eine Körperhälfte schwerer und heißer als die andere zu sein. Was war das nur für eine Art von Grippe?

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine smaragdgrünen Augen und musste einpaar Mal blinzeln, um die Decke wieder scharf zu sehen.

„Abend Harry. Na, ist es schön so mit Draco zu kuscheln?", neckte ihn Mel.

Was? Mit Draco-? Was?!

Sofort war er hellwach und wollte sich aufsetzen, konnte es aber nicht, da ein Gewicht namens Draco Malfoy quer über ihm drüber lag.

„ Morgen…", presste er keuchend hervor und die Mädchen kicherten.

„Du solltest viel mehr _Abend_ sagen.", verbesserte Blaise ihn grinsend und ließ sich neben ihm am Bett nieder. Sein Blick wanderte über Draco, dann wieder zu Harry. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er sehr gerne kuschelt, wenn er mal schläft. Da kannst du dich nur ein eine einzige Weise rausretten."

Er machte eine Pause, so dass Harry ungeduldig wurde.

„Und wie?"

Blaise Grinsen wurde breiter. „Hast du gewusst, dass Draco irrsinnig kitzlig ist? Und das fast überall."

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Das erinnert mich an den zweiten Band, wo du ihn mit einem Rictusempra lahmgelegt hast.", warf Melanie ein und Harry konnte knapp sehen, dass Hermione und Ron zustimmend nickten.

„Warte, ich zeige dir, wie der Profi das macht."

Ganz vorsichtig legte der Dunkelhaarige seine Hand auf Dracos Taille und kniff dann zu. Draco zuckte daraufhin so heftig zusammen, dass sich sogar Harry erschrak, und rollte sich dann leise murrend auf den Rücken, wo er mit einem schweren Schnaufen liegen blieb. Aus irgendeinem nicht zu deutenden Grund hatte Harry den Drang Draco die vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Ich gehe denn einmal.", warf Ron ein, dem diese kurze entstandene Pause ganz offensichtlich peinlich war. Hermione, Ginny und Mel folgten ihm schweigend nach draußen. Melanie murmelte noch, dass sie in ca. 15 Minuten mit einem frischen Tee da sein würde. Mal wieder.

„Viel Spaß mit ihm alleine.", flötete Blaise noch und schloss hinter sich die Türe. Das war Anlass genug für Harry rot zu werden. Nichts desto trotz, wandte er sich Draco zu, der friedlich neben ihm lag und schlummerte. Weil nun niemand mehr im Zimmer war, hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück und strich Draco eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne zurück. Da war es wieder. Dieses Kribbeln, das ihn ganz wuschig machte.

Federleicht fuhr er dem Blonden mit dem Daumen über die Lippen, dann beugte er sich runter, um einen Kuss auf die zu hauchen, hielt jedoch inne. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dracos Augen, welche nach wie vor geschlossen waren. Schließlich gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die heiße Stirn und legte sich wieder neben ihn, allerdings ließ er dabei seine eine Hand mit Dracos verschränkt. Dann schlief er wieder ein.

ooOoo

Die Glieder schmerzten, der Kopf dröhnte und die Augen brannten, sobald er sie geöffnet hatte. Wo war er nur? Ach ja, in seinem Zimmer.

„Gott sei dank. Ich dachte schon, dass ich den dritten Liter Tee wegschütten darf.", murmelte Melanie, welche somit Dracos Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewonnen hatte. Auf dem Nachtkästchen auf Harrys Seite Stand ein Tablett mit einer Thermoskanne und zwei Tassen, so wie Honig und ein ganzes Päckchen Zwieback.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mir tut alles weh.", antwortete er und erschrak fast schon über das Krächzen, das sich seine Stimme schimpfte.

„Ich bringe dir gleich Medizin. Trink einmal etwas Tee."

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nahm er die Tasse entgegen, merkte allerdings, dass er aus einem unerfindlichen Grund seine linke Hand nicht benutzen konnte. Ein Blick nach unten sagte ihm auch warum. Seine Hand war in Harr- chrm Potters verschränkt.

„Wie süß, du wirst ja rot.", kicherte Mel und verließ den Raum, um Medizin zu holen.

Draco saß wie vom Donner gerührt da, in der Rechten die Teetasse, in der Linken Harrys Hand. Eigentlich sollte er die auch loslassen, aber sein Körper reagierte nicht und sein Verstand schaltete bei dem Gedanken loszulassen auf Durchzug. Deshalb saß er da, als wäre nichts, und nippte selenruhig an seinem Tee.

Melanie kam mit den Tabletten wieder und half ihm mit einem Dauergrinsen bei der Einnahme, ehe er sie mit einem gefährlichen Pfauchen aus dem Zimmer jagte. Es war seltsam, dass er sich in der Gegenwart des Gryffindors so wohl fühlte, dass ihm nichts peinlich war. Harry – nein, Potter – war doch sein Erzfeind. Warum… warum wollte er nicht von ihm weg? Warum hatte er sogar den Drang ihm noch näher zu kommen?

Nun lag er neben ihm. Sein Blick huschte über Harrys Gesicht und hätte beinahe erschrocken gequiekt, als dieser seine Augen öffnete. Dracos Herz schlug schneller, als Harry ihn verschlafen lächelte.

„Na, bist du endlich mal wach?"

Draco war um jede Antwort verlegen, starrte seinen gegenüber nur fassungslos an. Rührte sich nicht, als er ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und dann auf die Hand legte.

„Du glühst noch immer."

„Hn…", erwiderte der Blonde und hätte beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrien, da Harry ihn eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn in einen Kuss zog. Das musste das Fieber sein! Das konnte nur das Fieber sein! Harry küsste ihn! Moment. Seit wann nannte er ihn Harry? Und… seit wann genoss er diesen Kuss und erwiderte ihn sogar? Das musste eindeutig das Fieber sein… Wenn er schon die Ursache für sein eigenes unmögliches Verhalten gefunden hatte, konnte er sich auch gut gehenlassen und den Kuss genießen. War doch eh offensichtlich, dass er nicht er selbst war.

Draco erschrak im ersten Moment, als Harry mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Unterlippe strich und somit um Einlass bat. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Draco seinen Mund und ließ es zu, dass Harry seine Zunge massierte, was ihm nahezu alle Sinne raubte. Harry lehnte plötzlich über Draco, doch das störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, er vergrub seine Hand in dem zerwuschelten ebenholzfarbenen Haar, atmete tief dieses angenehmen Geruch und spürte Harrys heißen Körper auf sich.

Er wurde schon etwas unruhig, als Harry ein Bein zwischen seine schob, aber selbst diese Bedenken vergaß er schnell. Immerhin legte Harry beide Arme um Draco und rollte sich mit ihm auf die Seite, so dass er ihm besser durchs Haar streichen konnte. Dies beruhigte Draco so sehr, dass er seine altbekannte Müdigkeit wahrnahm. Seine Bewegungen wurden zunehmend langsamer, bis Harry den Kuss damit beendete, dass er dem Blonden zarte Küsse auf die Lippen hauchte. Ein letztes Mal trafen die kühlen Lippen sanft auf Dracos Stirn, während die Hand ihm noch immer im Nacken kraulte, dann glitt Draco in einen erholsamen Schlummer hinüber.

ooOoo

Er hatte Draco geküsst und nun lag er in seinen Armen und schlief! Harrys Herz tanzte Polka, während er in das schlafende Gesicht den Blonden blickte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so süß aussehen? – Ja, ja, Harry war restlos schwul… aber das war ihm zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt vollkommen egal. Mit einem Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen strich er Draco durchs seidige Haar, hauchte ihm abermals einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er hätte ja nie damit gerechnet, dass der Blonde den Kuss erwidern würde, aber er hatte es getan. Tja, es zahl sich aus, wenn man sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnt und abwartet, was passiert. Jetzt musste Harry sich nur zusammenreißen, dass er Draco nicht mit Küssen überhäufte, obwohl er dem nicht abgeneigt wäre, und ihn somit wieder aufweckte.

Was war das nur für ein erhebendes Gefühl, das ihn erfüllt, sobald er sich dessen Bewusst wurde, dass Draco ihm so nahe war. Harrys Herz setzte beinahe aus, als der Blonde sich noch mehr an ihn ankuschelte, leise schnaufte und sich wieder entspannte. Erneut wuchs das Grinsen des Dunkelhaarigen aufs Doppelte. Er wusste, er sollte schlafen, aber....

Er wollte nicht seine Augen schließen und einschlafen, weil er keine einzige Sekunde verpassen mochte. Selbst wenn er von Draco träumen würde, wäre ihm das nicht genug. Nein, er wollte dass dieser Moment mit Draco für immer andauern würde.

Dennoch fiel er in einen sanften Schlummer, die eine Hand in Dracos Haar vergraben, den Arm um die Taille den Jungen gelegt. So entging ihm, dass Draco einen Arm um Harrys Taille schlang und sein Bein zwischen die den Gryffindors schob. Allerdings merkte er auch zum Glück nicht, wie Pansy ins Zimmer kam und einen entsetzten Schrei ausstieß.

ooOoo

„Das habt ihr zwei echt toll gemacht.", meckerte Melanie, ehe sie sich wiederholt die Nase putzte. „Ihr habt in diesem Haus eine wahre Epidemie ausgelöst. Grad, dass die Tiere nicht auch krank sind. Ich hoffe nur, dass Nona wirklich mit ihnen auskommt."

„Wenn nicht, dann würde Tom sie nehmen.", warf Jonas ein, er unter dem Handtuch hervorschaute.

„Du sollst inhalieren.", murrte Mel und zog ihm das Tuch wieder vors Gesicht. Sie saßen alle im Wohnzimmer, wo Mel das versteckte Schrankbett ausgeklappt, so wie Decke verteilt hatte. Zusammen saßen sie in ihren dicken Nachtgewändern da, zum Teil aneinander gekuschelt, tranken Tee, nahmen die Medizin ein, die ihnen der Hausarzt nach einem Besuch hinterlassen hatte und sahen fern. Das war so ziemlich das Einzige, dass sie machen konnten.

//Wenigstens kommt Draco so zu mehr Schlaf.// dachte sich Harry, der auf den schlafenden Blonden sah, der neben ihm im ausgeklappten Bett lag. Pansy wollte ja ursprünglich statt Harry zu Draco ins Bett, aber Mel und Blaise redeten ihr das aus, mit den Worten, der arme Junge müsste sich ausruhen.

Hermione und Ginny erhoben sich und verkrümelten sich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung in ihr Zimmer, um wahrscheinlich dasselbe zu tun, wie der Blonde. Blaise hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit aus und legte sich auf die Couch, während Mel es sich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust bequem machte. Wie Harry auffiel waren sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen. Genauso wie Ron, der schon länger sich auf deinem Platz zusammen gerollt hatte und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Jonas, der mit Inhalieren fertig war, erhob sich, schaffte den Topf weg und ging dann gähnend die Treppe hoch. Harry wollte sich auch niederlegen, sprich den zweiten Polster, auf dem er lag, entfernen, aber ihm entging nicht Pansy böser Blick.

„Was?"

„Du bildest dir echt ein, du könntest dir alles erlauben. Draco gehört mir!"

Mit gehobener Braue sah er zu dem Blonden, dann zu Pansy.

„Tatsächlich? Ich habe ihn zwar noch nicht nackt gesehen, aber soll ich ihn für dich auf einen Stempel mit der Aufschrift _Property of Pansy Parkinson_ untersuchen?"

Sie verengte ihre Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen. „Rühr ihn an und ich-!"

„Zu spät."

„Was heißt hier „zu spät"?!" Irgendwie fand er es lustig, wenn sich ihre Stimme so überschlug.

„Weißt du, vorgestern haben er und ich uns geküsst. Ich habe begonnen und er hat tunlichst mitgemacht."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Pansy verfiel.

„Ihr habt euch echt geküsst?", warf Melanie ein, die plötzlich aufrecht da saß und Harry mit strahlenden Augen ansah.

//Oh Shit…//

Draco murrte leise im Schlaf, schmiegte sich an Harry an und schlummerte friedlich weiter. Harry war unterdessen noch nie so heiß im Gesicht geworden. Langsam sah er zu dem Blonden runter, der nun den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet und einen Arm über seinen Bauch drüber gelegt hatte. Tolles Timing! Konnte er nicht erst auf Kuschelkurs gehen, wenn Harry bereits schlief?!

Immerhin veranlasste das Pansy dazu, dass sie eingeschnappt aufstand und aus dem Wohnzimmer stolzierte.

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben.", drohte sie, dann war sie weg.

„Mel, grins nicht so dämlich. Und, ja, wir haben uns geküsst. Nacht. Ich will schlafen…", murrte er leise, zog mühevoll den zweiten Polster weg und platzierte diesen so neben sich, dass er Melanie die Sicht auf sein rotes Gesicht versperrte. Sein Blick fiel nun wieder auf Draco, der selig vor sich hin schlummerte. Kurz strich er ihm durchs Haar und hauchte ihm heimlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann versuchte er selbst zu schlafen.

Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl nun auch für die anderen sichtbar mit Draco so in einem Bett zu liegen. Anfangs war es für ihn überhaupt gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass der Blonde sich so oft an ihn anschmiegte, oder gleich halb für sich einnahm, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Immerhin würde Draco das bei jedem machen, der neben ihm lag. Was Harry allerdings zu seiner Scham zugeben musste, war dass er besser schlief seitdem er mit Draco ein Bett teilte. Und sein Fieber schien auch schneller als normal wieder runter zu gehen.

ooOoo

„Oh mein Gott! Wie süß!", quietschte Melanie viel zu laut und riss Draco somit aus dem Schlaf. Sein Kopf dröhnte und die Augen schmerzten, weswegen er sie gar nicht erst öffnen wollte. Lieber schmiegte er sich an die Wärme hinter ihm und- Moment! Wärme hinter ihm? Okay… ganz klar… mit irgendjemanden lag er im Bett. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz dumpf daran, dass sie alle im Wohnzimmer gewesen waren und Pansy zu ihm ins Bett wollte. Aber würde deswegen Melanie so einen Aufstand machen?

Nein. Aber wer lag dann hinter ihm? Er spürte ein Gewicht über seine Taille, roch einen bekannten Duft, wusste aber nicht mehr, wem er gehörte. Dann vernahm er das empörte nach Luft schnappen Pansys.

„Also, dass er selbst das andauernd macht, daran hätte ich mich auch gewöhnt, aber dass Harry jetzt auch schon damit anfängt…", murmelte Weasley.

Womit fängt Har- Potter an?

…

Nein. Das konnte jetzt nicht sein. Potter würde doch niemals…

„Süß sind die beiden aber schon. Blaise, machst du vielleicht ein Foto?", kicherte Mel.

MERLIN!

Sofort schreckte Draco hoch, sah sich mit zerwühlter Frisur und pochendem Herzen um. Tatsächlich. Potter hatte ihn die ganze Zeit- Draco konnte es noch nicht einmal aussprechen. Sein Blick traf die anderen, welche zum Teil grinsten. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass er gerade heftig errötete?

„Das- ich- er-"

„Sachte, sachte, Junge. Dein Gestammel klingt so, als hättet ihr gerade Sex gehabt und man hätte euch inflagranti erwischt", schnarrte Mel grinsend.

Okay. Jetzt WAR er rot.

„Das…" Er musste den Blick senken. Mann, war die Bettdecke interessant.

„Draco…", murmelte Potter im Schlaf und der Blonde starrte ihn mit Teller großen Augen an. Alle außer Pansy, Draco und selbstverständlich Harry begannen zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", fuhr sie Draco beschämt an und warf seinen Kopfpolster in die Richtung der anderen, die sich allerdings nicht mehr ein bekommen konnten.

Pansy hingegen baute sich neben Draco vor dem Bett auf und verlangte zu wissen, „Hast du was mit ihm?"

„Was?! Spinnst du?! Natürlich nicht!"

„Und warum habt ihr euch dann geküsst?"

…

//FUCK!// Mussten alle so entsetzt gaffen? Alleinig Melanie und Blaise grinsten wissend.

„Das…. Das stimmt nicht…. Wir.. er.. ich…"

„Und warum hat er es dann gesagt??", quasselte sie ihm gleich dazwischen.

„Ich war halb im Delirium, okay?! Da macht man schon mal so einen Scheiß!!", fuhr er sie hochrot an. Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Zimmer gelaufen, aber er ahnte, dass seine Beine nachgeben würden, würde er das Bett verlassen. Daher tat er das einzige was ihm noch übrig blieb.

„Ach, lasst mich in Ruhe.", meckerte er genervt, legte sich hin und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Hoffentlich gingen sie jetzt nicht weiter auf das „Potter und Draco haben mit einander geknutscht"-Thema ein. Zu seinem Pech, legte Ha- Potter erneut einen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn an sich.

Nur mit Müh und Not konnte Draco ein gequältes Wimmern unterdrücken, spürte allerdings zu gleich, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. Eine wohlige Wärme und Ha- Potters angenehmer Geruch beruhigten ihn zusätzlich, so dass Draco langsam einzudösen begann. Von der Ferne bekam er mit, dass ihm die Decke vom Kopf gezogen wurde und dass die anderen zu schnattern begannen. Was dann geschah, konnte Draco nicht sagen, da er in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war.


	9. Ich will ihn… ich will ich nicht…

**8. Ich will ihn… ich will ich nicht…**

Es ist tatsächlich erstaunlich was so alles in nur 14 Tagen passieren kann. Mal davon abgesehen, dass jetzt wieder alle gesund waren und einpaar von ihnen die letzten Reste eines Schnupfen bekämpften, war fast schon wieder Normalität in dem Hause Greysmith eingekehrt. Sofern man es als „normal" bezeichnen konnte, wenn Harry schon langsam echte Schlafprobleme hatte.

Warum, fragt ihr euch? Ganz einfach. Es begann damit, dass alle krank wurden und Ginny Harry vorwarnte, dass man nicht neben Ron schlafen kann, wenn dieser Fieber hatte. Und warum das nicht möglich war? Naja, nach nur einer Nacht, hatte Harry Blaueflecken und wachte am eiskalten Boden wieder auf, während Ron das gesamte Doppelbett für sich eingenommen hatte. Deswegen zog Harry wieder zu Draco ins Zimmer und dieser war schließlich bekannt dafür, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er schlief, auf Körperkontakt ging.

Daher ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry sich an seinen schlanken, warmen Körper und angenehmen Geruch gewöhnt hatte. Jetzt, wo er wieder mit Ron in einem Zimmer schlief, vermisste er Dracos nähe so sehr, dass er Stunden brauchte, um endlich einmal einzuschlafen. Ihm entging allerdings nicht, dass der Blonde auch nicht gerade fiter aussah, somal er seit kurzem auch schon dunkle Schatten unter den Augen hatte, die er eigentlich während der Grippe losgeworden war.

Scheinbar stand Harry mit seiner heimlichen Sehnsucht nicht alleine da. Entweder das, oder es war einfach nur purer Zufall. Jedenfalls saßen sie wie üblich im Wohnzimmer, während Melanie mal wieder die Schulbank drückte. Blaise, Ginny und Hermione haben sich schon überlegt, ob sie nicht irgendwelche Gelegenheitsjobs annehmen sollten, da sie sich tödlich langweilten. Harry fand diese Idee gar nicht so schlecht, während Ron und Pansy sich fragten, was das überhaupt für einen Sinn hätte. Draco hingegen sagte gar nichts, sondern las „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix".

Auch wenn er nicht mehr den Anschein erweckte, als wollte er ganz dringend den sechsten Band in die Hände bekommen, hatte er sich entschieden einfach weiter zu lesen. So saß er nun quer auf dem Futon, während Harry ihn über den Rand der Tageszeitung beobachtete. Erneut blätterte der Blonde um, dann griff er blind nach einer Soletti, von denen er gleich eine ganze Packung am Schoß liegen hatte und schob sich diese in den Mund. Im Radio spielte es „Tears in heaven", was allgemein zu einer entspannten Stimmung betrug.

Harry merkte, dass es Draco zunehmend schwer fiel dem Text zu folgen, da er mehrfach blinzeln musste und schon seit 10 Minuten noch immer am Anfang einer Seite zu hängen schien. Was Harry auch sah, war, dass Dracos Atmung langsamer und scheinbar auch tiefer geworden war und das war bei ihm sonst nur der Fall, wenn er am Einschlafen war. Und seine Augen waren leicht gerötet und geschwollen.

Ob er überhaupt in dieser Nacht geschlafen hatte?

Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie Draco vor über einer Woche noch gemeint hatte, dass ihr gemeinsamer Kuss nur Blödsinn gewesen wäre, und dass er den Kuss nur erwidert hätte, weil er halb im Delirium war, was nicht stimmte. Und als Harry, der so getan hatte, als würde noch immer schlafen, ihn dann von hinten umarmt und an sich gezogen hatte, schien ihn das auch nicht wirklich zu stören. Es war je eine Genugtuung für Harry zu sehen, bzw. spüren, wie schnell sich der Blonde doch in seinen Armen entspannen konnte. Das war fast schon so, als hätte er sich dabei wohl gefühlt.

Draco rieb sich über die Augen, die jetzt immer röter wurden. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schien er zu resignieren, stellt er die Soletti und das Buch auf dem Couchtisch ab und ging gähnend die Treppe hinauf. Sieh an, sieh an. Scheinbar war er mittlerweile doch so vernünftig, dass er schlafen ging, wenn ihm die Augen beinahe zuklappten. Harry wartete einpaar Momente ab, dann ging er ebenfalls die Treppe hoch.

ooOoo

Draco stand vor dem Fenster, gähnte verhalten. Er wusste gar nicht, ob er überhaupt schlafen konnte, oder ob ihn nach einer Stunde nicht eh wieder ein Alptraum aus dem Schlummer riss. Zugegeben, er vermisste einen gewissen… Kerl. Sehr sogar, aber das würde er niemals in der Öffentlichkeit gestehen. Nie!

Auch wenn er jede Nacht wach lag und sich wünschte, dass er kommen würde, ach wenn er sich im Schatten seines Herzens wünschte, er würde ihn noch mal küssen, würde er das niemals zugeben. Er wünschte sich sogar, dass Harry jetzt auftauchte, um ihn von seinem Sehnen zu erlösen. Natürlich würde Harry nicht auftauchen. Warum sollte er auch.

Draco wollte schwer Seufzen, doch dieses blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als hinter ihm die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Er wagte es nicht, nachzusehen wer da soeben das Zimmer betrat, die Türe lautlos hinter sich schloss und schnellen Schrittes auf den Blonden zukam. Auf einmal wurde er an der Schulter umgedreht und warme Lippen legten sich auf seine. Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu sein Gegenüber entsetzt anzusehen, da dieser ihm durchs Haar strich, so dass ihm ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr.

Eine heiße Zunge bahnte ihren Weg in seine Mundhöhle, massierte seine Zunge, entlockte ihm ein weiteres seliges Seufzen. Wie ein Ertrinkender legte er seine Arme um Harrys Schultern, drängte sich an den weichen Körper vor ihm. Dieser drückte Draco regelrecht an sich, strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Er war so sanft und verlieh Draco dennoch das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Der Blonde wollte, dass dieser Kuss, der nur ein wunderschöner Traum sein konnte, niemals enden würde. Doch er endete, so abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, dass Draco beinahe einen Laut tiefster Unzufriedenheit ausgestoßen hätte. Stattdessen wurde ihm ein Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht und eine warme Hand fuhr in seinen Nacken, um ihn dort sanft zu kraulen.

„Du solltest schlafen.", meinte Harry mit einer ruhigen Stimme, während Draco bereits den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte – gegen diese Krauleinheiten kann man sich auch nicht wehren – und gewillt war an Ort und Stelle einzuschlummern.

„Hn…", erwiderte er müde, damit er überhaupt eine Reaktion zeigte, spürte allerdings, dass seiner Glieder schwerer wurden.

„Soll ich mich eine Weile neben dich legen?"

Eigentlich sollte es Draco peinlich sein, dass Harry so offensichtlich seine Gedanken lesen konnte, aber im Moment war ihm alles egal. Mit einem leisen Schnaufen gab er zu verstehen, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, musste sich jedoch zurückhalten, als Harry ihn von sich löste und zum Bett schob. Nicht dass er noch unwillig murrte.

Es sollte ihm auch peinlich sein, dass Harry ihn von hinten umarmte, aber auch dass war ihm gleichgültig. Hauptsache er wollte sich an die wohlige Wärme hinter ihm kuscheln und friedlich wegdämmern.

ooOoo

Nicht einmal eine Minute, nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatten, war Draco auch eingeschlafen. Harry wollte jetzt eigentlich gehen, aber irgendwie lag er zu gut, als dass er aufstehen könnte. „Nur einen Moment noch.", sagte er sich selbst vor, glitt aber selbst in einen erholsamen Schlaf hinüber. Selber schuld, wenn er nur 1-2 Stunden in der Nacht schlief.

ooOoo

Erst gegen Abend wachte Harry wieder auf. Zuerst war er vollkommen desorientiert, somal er seine Brille nicht trug. Verschwommen nahm er etwas Großes, Blondes neben sich wahr, das den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

„Hier.", meinte Draco und legte etwas vor Harry auf den Polster. Seine Brille.

„Uhm… danke.", murmelte dieser und setzte diese auf. Nun erkannte er auch, dass Draco auf dem Bauch lag, vor sich den fünften Band ausgebreitet hatte und mal wieder an einer Soletti knabberte. Es war irgendwie faszinierend mit anzusehen, wie der Blonde die Soletti alleinig mit den Lippen und der Zunge weiter in den Mund zog.

„Und? Wo bist du?", fragte er mit halbherzigen Interesse und starrte auf die rosigen Lippen, die er sogleich wieder für sich einnehmen wollte.

„Du hast gerade mit Neville die Prophezeiung geholt und diese fallen lassen. Ist interessant zu wissen, wie genau mein Vater den damaligen Auftrag verbockt hat."

„Hm… meinst du?" Harry Blick wanderte über Dracos Körper. Es war wirklich eine Seltenheit ihn im Wachzustand so entspannt zu erleben. Draco griff nach einer weiteren Soletti und hielt Harry dann eine hin.

„Auch?"

„Uhm… ja.", murmelte Harry, der von der ungewohnten Freundlichkeit des Blonden überrascht war. Leise knabberte er an der kleinen Salzstange und musterte weiterhin den Jungen neben sich.

„Wenn ihr Trelawney gar nicht verstanden habt, woher wisst ihr dann von dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung?", fragte Draco weiter, als wäre diese Konversation mit dem Ex-Gryffindor etwas Alltägliches.

„Dumbledore hat sie mir später gezeigt. Er hatte noch eine Kopie davon."

„Aso.", murmelte Draco und blätterte etwas vor, um die soeben beschriebene Stelle zu lesen. „Ist ja interessant."

Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fand Harry ihn gerade irrsinnig süß und hatte das Bedürfnis ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, aber er wusste dieses zu unterbinden.

Als plötzlich die Türe aufging, bekam Harry beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Melanie steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Ah, du bist auch schon wach. Jungs, es gibt essen und Draco, du isst auch was Anständiges. Du kannst dich schließlich nicht nur von Soletti ernähren.", mahnte sie.

„Ja, ja, bin gleich unten.", murmelte er und las noch die Seite zu Ende. Harry erhob sich unterdessen und folgte Mel aus dem Zimmer.

„Du kannst von mir aus wieder zu ihm rauf ins Zimmer ziehen, wenn du da besser schläfst.", bot sie auf einmal an.

„Uh… nein, das war nur Zufall, dass ich auch…", wollte er sich verteidigen, doch sie warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, hast du ihn gelöffelt. Glaubst du etwas, dass ich nicht merke, was da zwischen euch läuft."

„Da läuft nix."

„Ach, und warum seht ihr beide so geschafft aus, seitdem du wieder bei Ron schläfst? Das ist auch den anderen nicht entgangen und ich finde das ehrlich gesagt süß."

„Was auch immer.", nuschelte Harry mit geröteten Wangen und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch, welche ihn sogleich mit ihren Blicken fixierten.

„Was?"

„Läuft zwischen Draco und dir was?", verlangte Pansy eingeschnappt zu wissen.

„Klar. Er und ich hatte gerade heißen Sex.", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch und Pansy plusterte, wie ein Kugelfisch ihre Backen auf. Just in diesem Augenblick kam Draco zur Türe hinein.

„Oh, ja, Harry hat mich geschafft. Ich glaub, ich kann die ganze nächste Woche nicht mehr sitzen.", stimmte er mit monotoner Stimme ein und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, ohne je von dem Buch in seinen Händen auf zu sehen. Pansy schnappte empört nach Luft, während Ginny und Hermione prustend zu lachen begannen. Kurz darauf stimmten auch Blaise, Melanie, Ron und Harry ein.

„Legst du das Buch je zur Seite?", fragte Mel den Blonden, während sie das Essen servierte. Jonas übernachtete mal wieder auswärts.

„Weißt du das nicht? Ich bin mit dem Buch verschmolzen.", gab Draco zurück, sah dabei zu Melanie hoch und schenkte ihr ein unwiderstehliches, freches Grinsen, das Harry zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie es Hermione, Ginny und Pansy den Atem verschlug.

„Oh wie schade.", meinte Mel und ging zur Theke, um die letzten Teller zu holen. „Und dabei wollte ich dir heute den sechsten Band geben. Tja, dann wirst du ihn nie-"

„Her damit!", forderte Draco und hatte umgehend den fünften Band zugeklappt.

„Später.", sagte Melanie gedehnt und nahm neben Harry Platz. „Guten Appetit."

Harry konnte schwören, dass kurz etwas Feindseeligkeit in Dracos Blick getreten war, doch dann widmete er sich seinem Nachtmahl. Mel hat wieder einmal so gut gekocht, dass er sich fast schon sicher war, sich einen Nachschlag zu nehmen.

Harry schob sich gerade eine Gabel voller Reis in den Mund und Draco trank von einem Glas Soda, als Melanie fast beiläufig fragte, „Und? Habt ihr euch wieder geküsst?"

Unisono verschluckten sie sich zuerst und verteilten dann den Inhalt ihres Mundes über den halben Tisch.

„Leute, ich wollte noch essen.", meckerte Blaise, der vorsorglich seinen Teller hochgehoben hatte.

„Danke, Draco. Ich wollte heute eh noch einmal duschen.", schnappte Pansy, die Draco direkt gegenüber saß und das ganze Mineralwasser abbekommen hatte.

Draco schaute Pansy zunächst entgeistert an, während ihr Makeup verlief, dann bogen sich seine Lippen zusehend zu einem Grinsen.

„Wage es nicht!", zischte sie bedrohlich und sprang auf.

„Ich weiß von nichts.", entgegnete er und musste sich offensichtlich zusammenreißen, um nicht prustend zu lachen zu beginnen.

„Na, Pansy. Zeigst du mal wieder dein wahres Gesicht?", schnarrte Melanie breit grinsend. Ron und Ginny begannen umgehend laut zu lachen. Harry merkte, dass Hermione versuchte neutral zu bleiben, aber bei Blaise folgenden Kommentar – „Jetzt passt dein Gesicht auch zu deinem Arsch." mit Blick auf den Hintern - konnte auch sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

Pansy schaute Blaise zornig an, wobei das verlaufene Makeup sie dabei regelrecht lächerlich aussehen ließ. Das genügte damit es auch m Harry, Draco und Melanie geschehen war. Da nun fast alle über die Situation lachten, richtete Pansy ihren Unmut auf Blaise, in dem sie auf ihn mit einem der Polster einschlug. Danach setzte sie sich beleidigt schnaubend hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Als es so aussah, als würde sie gleich zu weinen beginnen, legte Blaise einen Arm um sie und wisperte, „Na geh. Wir haben dich doch eh alle lieb."

Seine Worte bekräftigte er damit, indem er ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf hauchte, während sich alle anderen wieder beruhigten. Melanie holte Pansy ein Reinigungstuch, so dass sie die schwarzen Spuren entfernen konnte. Schlussendlich aßen sie weiter.

„Also, was ist jetzt? Habt ihr euch vorhin geküsst?", harkte Melanie genau in dem Moment nach, obwohl Harry gehofft hatte, dass das Thema nun gegessen wäre.

„Also… Ähm…äh… Nein.", stammelten sie im Chor, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick getauscht hatten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich doch geküsst hatten, aber diesen Umstand wollten beide zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt verdrängen.

„Und? War es gut?", fragte Melanie weiter, ehe sie sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob. Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Draco rot wurde.

„Weißt du, dass das so klingt, als hätten sie mit einander geschlafen?", warf Ginny ein und nun wechselte auch Harry die Gesichtsfarbe.

„Stimmt, aber vielleicht haben sie ja-"

Ehe Melanie ihren Gedanken noch aussprechen konnte, schnappte Ron, „Das will ich gar nicht erst wissen. Ist schon seltsam genug, dass sie überhaupt miteinander knutschen!"

Dieser Kommentar veranlasste Hermione und Ginny dazu, Ron eine kräftig hinten drüber zu ziehen und Harry und Draco tiefer zu rutschen. Sie konnten sich ja noch nicht einmal einander ins Gesicht sehen, so peinlich war ihnen das. Das sie es tat, war halt eine Tatsache, aber dass ihre Freunde sich so offenkundig darüber unterhielten, war beiden unangenehm. Damit es nicht mehr zu solchen Unannehmlichkeiten kommen konnte, beschloss Harry, dass er es nun Draco überließ einen weiteren Schritt zu tätigen.

Wobei… er würde schon gerne fortsetzen, was sie noch vorwenigen Stunden in Dracos Zimmer gemacht hatten. In seinen Gedanken, zerrte er Draco die Treppe hoch, warf ihn in sein Bett und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann knabberte er an seiner champagnerfarbenen Haut, entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen, während seine Hände gierig das Hemd Stück für Stück öffneten und es von den Schultern den Blonden schob. Nicht nur seine Lippen, sondern seinen ganzen Körper würde er für sich beanspruchen und Draco so sehr die Sinne rauben, dass dieser nur mehr…

//Nein, bitte nicht. Nicht hier!//, flehte Harry in Gedanken und warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf seinen eigenen Schoß. Blöde Fantasie!!!

ooOoo

Draco ging es unterdessen nicht anders. Nachdem er sich der unangenehmen Situation entzogen hatte – niemand hatte Harrys wachsendes Problem bemerkt - war Draco unter die Dusche gestiegen, um sich so etwas Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Ungnädiger Weise war seinem Körper aber nicht nach Kühle zu Mute. Schon gar nicht in einer gewissen Region.

Gerade war er dabei sich einzuschäumen, als ungewollte Gedanken sich seiner bemächtigten und ihn nicht mehr losließen. Unbemerkt wurde Draco rot, was sich noch verschlimmerte, als er seinen Blick nach unten richtete.

„Bitte nicht.", wimmerte er gequält, gab dann aber doch kleinbei.

Während er sich mit der einen Hand an den kühlen Kacheln abstützte, ließ er die andere in seinen Schoss wandern. Mit einem leisen Keuchen schloss er seine Augen und war in Gedanken wieder bei Harry, der in seiner Fantasie hinter ihm stand. Den einen Arm hatte er um die schlanke Taille geschlungen, die freie Hand über Draco an der Wand gelegt.

So bewegten sie sich im Einklang. Harry knabberte an seinem Hals, während er sich selbst um seine Erektion kümmerte. Die Stöße, so wie die Bewegung der Hand wurden immer schneller. Ein raues Stöhnen entfleuchte Dracos rosigen Lippen, schwoll zu einem lauteren an, da Harry mit seinem Penis über einen empfindlichen Punkt in Draco rieb und ihm somit seine Sinne raubte. Ein weiteres Mal stieß er fester zu, auf dass Draco tief stöhnend den kopf in den Nacken warf und unter der Gewalt des Orgasmus heftig erzitterte, ehe ihm einfach so die Knie wegknickten.

Draco brauchte einpaar Momente, um zu realisieren, war hier gerade geschehen war. Bedröpelt sah er zur Wand hoch, die er selbst bekleckert hatte, und wischte fahrig die Spuren weg. Ein angenehm mattes Gefühl stellte sich bei ihm ein, dass er zuletzt verspürt hatte, nachdem Blaise ihn genommen hatte. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, ob man ihn gehört hatte, da er sich so ziemlich sicher war, **dass** man ihn gehört hatte.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später verließ er angezogen das Badzimmer und begegnete einem grinsenden Blaise.

„Kein Kommentar.", knurrte er ihn an und ging an ihm vorbei. Wie er erkannte, war die Küchentüre geschlossen. Überrascht drehte er sich zu Blaise um, der ihm just durchs Haar wuschelte.

„Hab ich gerne gemacht." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die schalldichte Türe und ließ einen knallroten Draco zurück.

„Draco!", rief Melanie aus, sobald der Blonde das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, auf dass er erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Äh… ja?"

„Das wolltest du doch haben, oder irre ich mich da?", meinte sie grinsend und reichte Draco den sechsten Band. Dann strich sie ihm sanft durchs Haar, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging in die Küche. Verdattert sah er ihr hinterher und fragte sich, ob er sich nur eingebildet hatte, dass ihr Blick für einen Moment lang traurig geworden war.

Gerade als Draco sich hinsetze wollte, bemerkte er, dass er neugierig von sechs Augenpaaren angestarrt wurde.

„Was? Glotzt nicht so."

Kommentarlos schauten alle wieder weg. Draco atmete einmal tief durch, dann schlug er den sechsten Band auf.

ooOoo

Der Nachmittag verlief relativ ruhig. Jeder hatte sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung gewidmet und eine angenehme Atmosphäre hatte sich in dem Wohnzimmer breit gemacht. Während Melanie mit Blaise, Ron, Pansy und Ginny Romy spielte lasen Hermione, Harry und Draco in ihren Büchern. Hermione hatte sich den fünften Harry Potter Band geschnappt, da sie am schnellsten von allen die deutsche Sprache lernte und so üben wollte, Harry den zweiten und Draco las ja bekanntlich im sechsten.

Über den Rand seines Buches hinweg konnte Harry beobachten, wie Draco manchmal rot anlief, warum auch immer. Es wurde dunkel und Mel schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer ein. Wieder warf Harry einen Blick zu dem Blonden und stutzte nicht schlecht, als er erkannte, dass dieser bereits über die Hälfte des Buches gelesen hatte. Allerdings lenkten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco, der zuerst tief rot geworden war und dann blass. Um genau zu sein, er war schneeweiß.

„Merlin!", keuchte er entsetzt und schien von den niedergeschriebenen Worten vollkommen gebannt zu sein.

„Was denn los, Dracylein?", fragte Pansy mit einer zuckersüßen und stand auf, um auf ihn zuzugehen.

Draco unterdessen ignorierte sie gekonnt, sah zu Harry auf und blaffte, „Spinnst du?! Man benutzt keine Zauber, von denen man die Auswirkung nicht kennt!"

„Oh je…", murmelte Melanie. Sie wusste scheinbar, wovon der Blonde redete. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry.

Dieser hatte sein Buch umgedreht auf den Couchtisch gelegt. „Wovon redest du bitte?"

„Sectumsempra! Du bringst mich damit beinahe um!!"

Wow… so aufgebracht hatte man Draco schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

„Was?! Zeig her.", befahl Harry, der nun nicht minder aufgewühlt war. Er und Draco gingen auf einander zu. Draco reichte ihm den sechsten Band und deutete auf eine Stelle im Buch.

„Lies selbst!", schnappte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und schaute gleich darauf verwundert auf. „Ich erwische dich, wie du weinst?"

Nun glich Dracos Gesicht wieder einer reifen Tomate. Beschämt zischte er, „Lies da!"

Harry las ab der Stelle, auf die Draco zeigte und wisperte nach einer kurzen Weile, „Ach, du heilige…" Er las weiter. „… Scheiße…."

Draco riss ihm wütend das Buch aus den Händen. „Wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann sag es mir gleich!"

„Aber Snape taucht doch eh auf und heilt dich.", verteidigte der Gryffindor sich. „Noch dazu, was kann ich dafür, wenn du so ausrastest und mich gleich attackierst. Ist doch klar, dass ich mich dann wehre."

„Aber nicht mit einem Zauber, dessen Wirkung du nicht kennst!!!", blaffte der Blonde und stürmte die Treppe hinauf.

„Draco, warte.", bat Harry und lief ihm hinterher. Noch ehe er oben angekommen war, hörte er Blaise sagen, „Das ist besser, als Fernsehen."

Der Blonde hatte die Zimmertüre hinter sich zugeknallt, vor der Harry nun stand. Er atmete tief durch, dann trat er ein. Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster und starrt in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Das Buch hatte er achtlos aufs Bett geworfen.

„Draco…", begann Harry leise, nachdem er die Türe wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ich… Schau, immerhin ist es nicht passiert. Wir sind doch hier und-"

„Aber es würde passieren, wenn wir nicht in dieser beschissenen Dimension gefangen wären!", schrie Draco und wirbelte herum. Erst jetzt konnte Harry die blanke Verzweiflung sehen, die in den sturmgrauen Augen lag.

Was konnte er nur sagen, oder tun, damit es Draco besser ging?

„Draco, ich-"

„Geh raus. Ich will alleine sein.", sagte der Blonde schließlich resigniert und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann senkte er seinen Blick und verließ wortlos den Raum.

ooOoo

Draco schloss seine Augen, während ein Beben seinen Körper durchlief. Er wusste, dass er nach Harrys sanften Berührungen schrie. Dennoch wollte Draco diesem Verlangen nicht nachgeben. Klar, er hätte aus dem Zimmer stürmen und den Ex-Gryffindor zurückrufen können, aber wollte er sich diese Blöße geben?

Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Deshalb erschien er auch nicht beim Nachtmahl und ignorierte Melanie im ersten Moment, als wie in sein Zimmer gekommen war, um mit ihm zu reden.

„Draco, du kannst mich nicht für immer ignorieren.", meinte sie sanft und umarmte ihn von hinten. Er wollte sie anfahren, dass sie das lassen sollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es nicht. Er murrte auch nicht, als sie ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter bettete.

„Du weißt, dass Harry dich niemals bewusst verletzen würde. Das hast du doch selbst gelesen. Du hast gelesen, dass er es noch im selben Moment bereut hat.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme, starrte allerdings weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum ihre es euch so schwer macht. Es ist doc offensichtlich, dass ihr euch in einander verschossen habt."

Jetzt drehte Draco sein Gesicht, um Melanie einen halbherzig bösen Blick zu schenken.

„Ich habe mich nicht in Har- Potter verliebt.", bestritt er vehement.

Melanie grinste. „Neeeein… deswegen hast du auch nicht laut Harrys Namen gestöhnt, als du dir vorhin im Bad einen runtergeholt hast."

Draco spürte regerecht, wie ihm das gesamte Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Woher…?", begann er, da er zu überrumpelt war, um es abzustreiten.

„Blaise hat es mir erzählt.", entgegnete sie keck.

In Draco stiegen Mordgelüste auf.

„Hey. Jetzt schau nicht so finster. Blaise ist mein Freund, da ist klar, dass er mir alles erzählt."

„Ihr seid zusammen? Seit wann?"

Nun ließ Melanie von ihm ab und trat vor ihn. „Tja, da siehst du, was du alles nicht mitbekommst, wenn du dich ständig zurückziehst. Da entgehen dir auch die Blicke, die dir Harry ständig zuwirft." Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Mel plapperte weiter. „Du, der Junge ist gar nicht so abgeneigt, wie du glaubst. Immerhin habe ich ihm dank Blaise vor einpaar Monaten stecken können, wo seine empfindlichen Stellen liegen und wie man sieht, hat Harry es gleich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit ausgetestet. Er war es nämlich, der die damals den Knutschfleck gemacht hatte. Da drängst sich mir geradezu die Frage auf, wo er sonst noch seine Hände und Lippen gehabt hatte."

Bei den letzten zwei Sätzen war Draco verfallen und seine Röte hatte sich um einpaar Nuancen vertieft. Melanie hingegen grinste zufrieden und flötete, „Soll ich ihn heute Nacht auf dein Zimmer schicken? Immerhin müsstest du bei dir nicht mehr selbst Hand anlegen."

„Raus!", blaffte Draco, dem alles allmählich zuviel wurde, und er drängte Melanie aus seinem Zimmer, ehe er ihr die Türe vor der Nase zuknallte.

Dieses verdammte Mädchen!!! Schon alleinig die Vorstellung, dass Harry ihn auf besondere Weise berührt, machte ihn wuschig! Fehlte nur noch, dass seine eigene kranke Fantasie dazu führte, dass sich bei ihm unten etwas regte. Und das ausgerechnet vor Melanie. Nein, darauf konnte er getrost verzichten.

Er musste sich schnell ablenken, bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken an Harry verschwendete.

Der sechste Band, kam ihm da gelegen.

ooOoo

Er konnte nicht schlafen.

Harry lag neben einem schnarchenden Ron im Bett und starrte auf die Zimmerdecke, welche vom fahlen Mondlicht beschienen wurde. Seine Gedanken galten voll und ganz dem Blonden und Gefühle, wie Schuld und Begierde machten ihn halb wahnsinnig. Zum einen wollte er Draco im Arm halten und ihm Sicherheit schenken. Zum anderen wollte er auch ganz anderen Dinge mit dem Blonden machen, ihn fast in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis er laut stöhnend in seinen Armen zusammensackte.

Dieser Gedanke war wirklich ungünstig. Zwar lag er neben Ron im Bett, aber das reichte offenbar nicht aus, um seinen Körper zu Raison zu bringen. Er musste sich im Augenblick wirklich zusammen reißen, um nicht gleich zu dem Blonden nach oben zu stürmen.

Vielleicht sollte er auch nur erst einmal kalt Duschen, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Während er sich erhob, fiel der digitale Wecker in seinen Blickwinkel. Juhu. Es war drei Uhr morgens. Normalerweise fand er um diese Uhrzeit herum endlich seinen Schlaf, aber die Beule in seiner Hose ließ das dieses Mal nicht zu.

Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte nun die Qual der Wahl. Sollte er nun ins untere Bad und damit die Mädchen aufwecken, oder ins obere Bad, wo er höchstens Draco aufwecken konnte, da Melanie und Blaise am anderen Ende des Ganges schliefen. Vielleicht würde Draco ja doch mit ihm… alleinig daran zu glauben war vollkommen absurd und unrealistisch, aber es machte Harry den Gang nach oben leichter. Er wollte sich ins Bad schleichen, doch etwas anderes weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Aus dem Schlüsselloch von Dracos Zimmertüre drang noch Licht. Vorsichtlich spähte er durch jenes und erkannt, dass Draco in seinem Bett ag und ganz offensichtlich schlief. Bedacht darauf, keinen Lärm zu machen, huschte er durch die Türe und auf Dracos Bett zu. Da lag er vor ihm. Regungslos und wehrlos. Das schwere Buch, lag aufgeschlagen mit der Schrift nach unten auf seinen Bauch, der sich regelmäßig hob und senkte.

Harry setzte sich zu dem Blonden aufs Bett, legte das Buch bei Seite, ehe er ihm eine freche Strähne aus der Stirn strich. Er hätte beinahe hysterisch gekichert, als ihm in den Sinn kam, was er nun alles mit dem Slytherin anstellen konnte.

Langsam knöpfte er ihm das langärmelige schwarze Hemd auf, strich es ihm von der Brust. Sein Blick fiel sogleich auf die röslichen Brustwaren, die sich durch die plötzliche Kälte verhärteten. Ob er dort empfindlich war?

Harry beugte sich hinunter, ging noch einmal sicher, dass Draco noch schlief, dann nippte er sanft an der rechten Brustwarze. Draco keuchte leise. Federleicht rieb er mit den Fingerspitzen über die andere Warze, entlockte dem Blonden ein weiteres Keuchen. Er wollte mehr. Mehr Resonanz, mehr die elfenbeinfarbene Haut liebkosen, mehr als Draco nur zu küssen.

Zärtlich strich er mit der Zunge über die Knospe, zwirbelte die andere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Dieses Mal entglitt Draco weichen Lippen ein leises stöhnen und er begann sich unter den Berührungen zu winden. Es konnte gut sein, dass Harry ihn mit dieser Aktion aufwecken würde, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Harry wanderte mit seinem Küssen tiefer, hinab zum Bauchnabel in dem er begierig seine Zunge tauchte.

„Was…? Harry…?", keuchte Draco benommen.

Okay, jetzt war er wach.


	10. Die Sehnsucht wächst

**9. Die Sehnsucht wächst**

Noch ehe Draco sich ganz aufsetzen konnte, hatte Harry ihn für sich vereinnahmt und knabberte an seinem Hals. Wie vom Donner gerührt, riss Draco seine Augen auf und musste ein leises Stöhnen unterdrück.

„Harry… nicht… nicht da… was..?"

Zu mehr kam er nicht, da das Gefühl, welches der Dunkelhaarige bei ihm erzeugte, einfach zu gut war. Er lag hilflos in den Armen des Gryffindors, der einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen auslöste und noch zu allem Überfluss sich mit der Hand wieder der aufgerichteten Brustwarze widmete.

Noch ehe Draco sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte, glitt ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen über die Lippen. Was machte Harry nur mit ihm?

„Nein…", keuchte er halbherzig, ließ sich von Harry allerdings in die Kissen drücken, während er nun seine heiße Spur von Küssen zu seinem Mund zog, welchen er auch gleich für sich beanspruchte.

Draco wollte sich wehren, doch sein Verstand setzte völlig aus. Er war zu berauscht um noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Was machte Harry da nur mit ihm?

ooOoo

Diese Frage stellte sich Harry schon lange nicht mehr. Ebenso interessierte es ihn nicht, welche Folgen sein Handeln haben könnte. Er bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm gewährt wurde und koste sogleich Dracos süßen Geschmack, nach dem er so süchtig war.

Er hätte sich darüber wundern können, warum Draco seine Hand tief in seinem zerwuschelten Haar vergrub, aber er fand es viel interessanter, sich wieder dem Hals zu widmen. Seine strich Dracos Bauch hinab und unter den Bund der Jeans.

ooOoo

Sofort war Draco wieder bei Sinnen und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Harry, was-?", wollte er blaffen, verstummte allerdings, sobald er in die lustverschleierten Augen seines Gegenübers blickte. Ihn durchlief ein weiterer Schauer, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht entkommen würde.

Völlig erstarrt sah er zu, wie Harry seine Hand wieder zurückzog, um quälend langsam Dracos Hose zu öffnen und sie ihm runter zu ziehen. Nachdem er das lästige Stückstoff auf den Boden geworfen hatte und mit den Fingern unter den Gummibund der Boxershorts fuhr, hatte Draco für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, ihm würde sein Herz stehen bleiben, obgleich dieses geradezu schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust pochte.

Er hätte sich wehren sollen. Harry sagen, dass er das lassen sollte, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus und schämte sich zu tiefst dafür, dass sein Körper Harrys Offensive herzlich willkommen hieß.

Sturmgraue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne. Harrys Blick sprach Bände. Er musterte ihn, testete seine Reaktion aus. Das konnte Draco spüren, doch seine Konzentration wurde je auf etwas anderes gerichtet, als Harry nun vollends unter seine Shorts schlüpfte und neckisch über den Schaft strich, um dann mit sanften Druck die Eichel zu umkreisen.

Draco schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, macht ihn benommen, während seiner Kehle ein leises stöhnen entwich. Den Berührungen erlegen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und störte sich nicht dran, dass Harry sich neben ihn legte, um seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Er schreckte auch nicht zurück, als Harry seine Hand ergriff und sie zu der deutlich spürbaren Beule unter der dünnen Nachtgewandhose führte.

Im Gegenteil. Draco ließ sich dazu animieren, dass er mitmachte und erschauderte, als er Harrys leises Stöhnen vernahm. Es war etwas seltsam den erigierten Penis eines anderen Mannes in der Hand zu halten, ja ihn gar zu massieren, aber es fühlte sich auch richtig an. Insofern war es für Draco kein Hindernis sich fallen zu lassen, während Harry seinen Hals erneut liebkoste und ihm sanft in die Halsbeuge biss.

Aber er wollte mehr. Deshalb setzte er sich auf und zog Harry mit sich. Dieser sah ihn zunächst verwundert an, begriff jedoch schnell. Draco riss ihm rasch das lockerte Hemd über den Kopf und strich sich das Hemd von den Schultern, ehe er Harrys Hals zu liebkosen begann.

„Draco…!", keuchte dieser überrascht, begann aber seinerseits sanft an Dracos Schulter zu knabbern, den Hals entlang bis zu Ohrläppchen.

Draco keuchte leise, versuchte Harrys Gewicht zu verlagern, um ihm die Nachtgewandhose ausziehen zu können. Auch wenn ihn allmählich ein ungutes Gefühl ergriff machte er weiter und entfernte die eigenen Boxershorts.

Jetzt wo sie einander nackt gegenüber saßen, wurde Draco sich seiner Aktion bewusst. Er begann vor Aufregung und Erregung zu zittern, legte seine bebende Hand auf Harrys Brust. Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie etwas taten, wofür er noch nicht bereit war. Angst, dass er damit alles zerstören könnte. Aber auch Angst, dass sich zwischen ihm und Harry mehr entwickeln könnte.

Der Dunkelhaarige legte seine Hand an Dracos erhitzter Wange, blickte ihm mit einem ebenso unsicheren Blick in die Augen.

„Du willst es doch auch, oder?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und Draco nickte, ehe er noch darüber nachdenken konnte. Harry musste merken, wie unsicher er war, da er nun zärtlich seinen Körper entlang strich und sich nach vorne lehnte, um sich Draco Ohrläppchen zu widmen. Er ließ seine Hand auf Dracos Seite ruhen, legte die andere Hand in sein Kreuz.

ooOoo

Erneut erbebte Dracos schlanker Körper in Harrys Armen. Er wollte dem Blonden die Angst nehmen. Wollte, dass er sich entspannte. Eigentlich sollte ja Harry angespannt sein und nicht Draco, da dieser schon Erfahrung in Sache Sex, bzw. Sex mit einem Mann hatte. Dennoch war Draco hier das zitternde Nervenbündel, das in den Armen des anderen lag, was Harry jedoch süß fand. Immerhin zeigte Draco sich nicht immer von einer unschieren, verletzlichen Seite.

Harry ließ seine Hand wieder hoch wandern, legte sie in Dracos Nacken, um ihn in einen sanften Kuss zu ziehen, den er auch zaghaft erwiderte. Sobald er sich sicher war, dass der Blonde sich etwas entspannte, ließ er ihn auf die Matratze zurücksinken und glitt mit der Hand wieder den Körper entlang, hinab zu Dracos Schritt.

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entwich Dracos bebenden Lippen und er streckte sich der wohltuenden Hand entgegen. Scheinbar gefiel ihm, was Harry machte, so dass dieser seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm und den Schaft auf und ab zu streichen begann. Immerzu fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die leicht geschwollene Eichel, entlockte Draco ein erregtes Seufzen.

Harrys Erektion meldete sich mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen, doch die musste vorerst warten, da Draco nun Vorrang hatte. Dieser wurde aber überraschender Weise aktiv und schloss seine Hand um Harrys Glied. Ein Paar weicher Lippen fanden sich auf Harrys Schlüsselbein wider. Der Dunkelhaarige konnte nicht anders, als leise zu keuchen, da Draco nun etwas weiter nach unten gewandert war und an der sensiblen Brustwarze knabberte.

Merlin, fühlte sich das gut an!

„Harry…", stöhnte der Blonde auf einmal. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige, dass er den Druck auf die Eichel erhöht hatte und die stetig mit dem Daumen umkreiste. Das schien dem Blonden zu gefallen, somal er sich etwas verkrampfte. War er etwa dem Höhepunkt nahe?

Um diese Frage zu klären, rieb Harry nun schneller den Schaft auf und ab. Draco spannte sich zusehend an und hörte auf seine Hand zu bewegen, während ihm ein tiefes Keuchen entfuhr. Mit jeder Sekunde schien er immer mehr wegzuzucken, bis er auf einmal den Rücken durchdrückte und den Raum mit einem samtenen Stöhnen erfüllte.

Harry besah zufrieden die milchige Flüssigkeit, die sich halb auf seiner Hand verteilt hatte, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Draco, der ihn beobachtete und wieder einmal puterrot wurde. Wie er nun reagierte, wenn… Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen leckte Harry über seine Hand und genoss es sichtlich, dass Draco soeben vor Scham starb.

„Mmmh… salzig…", kommentierte er und Draco wandte mit einem beschämten Schnauben den Blick ab.

„Sadist…", schnappte er kleinlaut.

„Nein, du bist hier der Sadist.", erwiderte Harry und bewegte sein Becken, damit Draco endlich realisierte, dass er seine Hand noch immer um Harrys nach Aufmerksamkeit schreiendes Glied geschlossen hatte.

„Uhm… ich könnte dich…", begann Draco, verstummte allerdings, als er in Harrys fragende Augen sah. „Ich meine, Blaise hat das schließlich schon mal bei mir… und ich kann dann vielleicht… ich meine… ich glaub, ich weiß wie das geht…"

„Weißt du, dass du süß bist, wenn du so unverständlich vor dich hinstammelst?", warf Harry ein.

„Klappe!", zischte der Slytherin aufgebracht, rutschte allerdings nach unten, so dass Harry begriff, was er gemeint hatte.

„Uhm… du musste nicht, wenn du-„

„Klappe!", fauchte der Blonde, sah dann zu Harry auf. „Ein blöder Kommentar und ich beiße dich! Dass das klar ist."

„Bin schon still.", versicherte Harry, lehnte sich allerdings nicht zurück.

„Und glotz nicht so! ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir dabei zusieht.", zischte Draco.

„Schon gut…" Harry legte sich ganz artig hin. Er hätte ja gerne zugeschaut, da das ein Ereignis war, dass er einfach sehen wollte, aber so musste er sich vorerst damit begnügen, dass er es spürte.

Eine Zeitlang passierte gar nichts und Harry wollte schon nachfragen, ob Draco sich da unten verirrt hatte, doch dann wurde auf einmal seine Vorhaut zurückgezogen und eine warme Zunge, glitt geschmeidig über die pralle Eichel. Ein erleichtertes, so auch erregtes Keuchen perlte von Harrys Lippen.

Er musste sich sehr zurückhalten, dass er nicht in Dracos heiße Mundhöhle stieß, als er den Penis saugender Weise ein Stückweit in den Mund aufnahm. Nun bewegte sich auf die Hand in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen auf und ab, während sich eine zweite um die angespannten Hoden kümmerte.

Harry warf seinen Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, stöhnte mit einer rauen Stimme. Zugleich krallte er eine Hand ins Laken, die andere vergrub er in Dracos seidigem Haar. Er wollte sein Becken heben, wurde jedoch auf die Matratze zurückgedrückt. Draco winkelte nun mit beiden Händen Harrys Beine an, bevor er die eine zu dem harten Schaft zurückwandern ließ.

Zwei Finger der anderen Hand befeuchtete er auf geschickte Weise, da er sie an die obere Hälfte des Penis legte und mit in den Mund aufnahm. Dass Draco die ein, oder andere Erfahrung sammeln konnte, merkte man hierbei sehr gut. Zumindest Harry, der wieder einmal der feuchten Hitze entgegen stoßen wollte, entging das nicht. Draco biss ihn tatsächlich ganz sanft in den Schaft, was Harry allerdings nur ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Dies schien den Blonden zu animieren, an ganz vorsichtig an der Haut zu knabbern, womit er Harry fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Er zuckte aber erschrocken zusammen, als sich zwei warme, feuchte Finger in seinen After drängten. Harry hielt zunächst die Luft an. Was tat Draco?

Die Finger wurden fast rausgezogen und wieder hinein geschoben, so dass Harry ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich. Was auch immer der Blonde da gerade trieb, es war gut, auch wenn es sich etwas seltsam anfühlte. An diesen merkwürdigen Druck gewöhnte Harry sich schnell, bewegte sogar sein Becken im Rhythmus der Finger.

Er spürte, dass sein Körper nach mehr schrie, aber zu gleich allmählich an seine Grenzen geriet. Ebenso fühlte er den zunehmend intensiver werdenden Druck, der sich in seinen Lenden aufbaut. Es war ein Gefühl, dass Harry nur all' zu gut kannte und jetzt heißt ersehnte. Draco musste nur noch einmal an der Eichel saugen und zugleich in Harry eindringen, so dass diesen ein heftiger Orgasmus überkam. Er wand sich unter Dracos Berührungen, nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie laut er eigentlich wurde, sondern ließ sich einfach nur fallen.

Schließlich lag er matt und verschwitzt auf dem weißen Laken. Der Blonde kam über ihn, musterte ihn zufrieden, ehe er ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Dabei konnte Harry sich selbst schmecken, doch das störte ihn nicht. Träge hob er seine Arme, zog Draco an sich. Nur durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf den Digitalwecker, der auf dem Nachtkästchen stand. Es war fünf Uhr.

ooOoo

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später, hatten sie sich wieder angezogen nachdem Draco aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war und panisch meinte, dass die anderen sie nicht so auffinden durften. Draco legte seine Hand an die Klinke, wollte sie schon hinunter drücken, als Harry ihn an der Hand zu sich zog und ihn in einen sanften Kuss verwickelte.

Der Dunkelhaarige war müde, das merkte Draco, aber er wollte eben nicht, dass die anderen merkten, was sie getan hatten. Deswegen entzog er sich ihm schon nach wenigen Augenblicken und zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Zimmer.

„Sieh einer an.", hörte Draco eine all'zu bekannte Stimme schnarren, während er seine Türe schließen wollte. So verhaarte er mit dem Rück zu Blaise und dachte sich nur eines: SCHEISSE!!!

„Sag bloß, ihr-", fiepte Melanie und Draco konnte hören, dass sie grinste.

Mit einer finsteren Miene wandte er sich den Beiden zu, die scheinbar auch soeben erst das Zimmer verlassen hatten, und zischte, „Wenn ihr den anderen auch nur ein Wort darüber sagt, bringe ich euch um!"

„Dasselbe gilt auch für dich!", blaffte er Harry an, der beschwichtigten die Hände hob.

„Ich weiß von nichts.", versicherte er.

„Harry, ist das da Sperma an deiner Hand?", fragte Mel ungläubig. Ihr und Blaise Grinsen nahm überdimensionale Größen an.

Draco wurde knallrot und sah die beiden mahnend an. Melanie entwich ein Glucksen, während Blaise sich bedeckt hielt und nur dämlich grinste.

„Wasch dir gefälligst deine Hände!", fauchte Draco den unschuldigen Harry an, bevor er ihn stehen ließ und die Treppe hinunter flüchtete. Verdammt! Warum hatte er es nur zugelassen, dass es zwischen ihnen so weit kam?! Ja, es war gut und er fühlte sich so befriedigt, wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber dennoch!

Blöder Mist!!

ooOoo

Gute drei Stunden später waren alle wach und saßen nach dem Frühstück, wie gewohnt, im Wohnzimmer. Draco wollte sich auf den sechsten Band konzentrieren, konnte es allerdings nicht, weil Harry, der immerzu beinahe einschlief, seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich vereinnahmte.

Blöder Potter!

Plötzlich stand Harry auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Draco hatte den starken Drang ihm nachzulaufen, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen versuche er sich endlich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, merkte allerdings, dass Blaise ihn breit angrinste.

Böse blickte er seinen besten Freund über den Buchrand hinweg an. Dieser nickte nur zu der Wohnzimmertüre, als wolle er ihm sagen „Geh ruhig.". Stur hob Draco das Buch höher und versuchte zu lesen, da er endlich wissen wollte, was passierte nachdem Harry und Dumbledore diese uminöse Höhle betreten hatten, aber seine Konzentration war vollkommen weg. Genervt schnaubend, klappte er den Band zusammen und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Kaum hatte er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, blickte er geradewegs in zwei grüne Augen. Ein entsetztes Fiepen entwich seinem Mund, welcher jedoch umgehend von zwei, weichen Lippen versiegelt wurde. Aus lauter Überraschung ließ er das Buch fallen, welches mit einem dumpfen Knall am Boden liegen blieb. Eine warme Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken, kraulte ihn dort sanft, so dass er sich nach und nach entspannte.

Die Schamesröte trat auf Dracos Wangen, da er sich soeben, wie ein Mädchen, von Harry verführen, bzw. in sein Schlafzimmer bugsieren ließ. Mit dem Fuß schloss der Dunkelhaarige die Türe, widmete sich Dracos Hals, woraufhin der Blonde leise keuchte.

„Harry, nicht…", flehte er und wurde nochmals rot, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade seine gute Erziehung fallen ließ.

„Du schmeckst aber so gut.", murmelte Harry und sandte wohlige Schauer durchs Dracos Körper.

„Tu ich nicht.", bestritt der Blonde, doch der Dunkelhaarige lege eine Hand an seine Wange und sah ihm mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in die Augen.

„Was?", schnappte Draco, da ihn wieder die Unsicherheit packte. Wieder stieg diese Angst in ihm hoch und ließ ihn erzittern.

Harry musste das wohl in seinem Blick sehen, da er ihn nur sanft mit der Nasenspitze anstupste und dann auf die Stirn küsste. Völlig perplex blinzelte Draco seinen Gegenüber an, wurde dann allerdings in eine reichlich ungewohnte Umarmung gezogen. Verwirrt lehnte Draco seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter. Das war neu.

Ebenso war neu, dass Harry ihm durchs Haar strich. Was war mit dem Gryffindor bloß?

Und was war mit Draco los??? Auf einmal wurde er vollkommen ruhig, ja fast schon schläfrig. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ewig so an Harry lehnen könnte, auch wenn ihm sein Wissen über sein eigenes Handeln mal wieder einer reifen Tomate ähneln ließ. Das alles war so gewöhnungsbedürftig…

„Du solltest schlafen gehen.", wandte Draco ein, bevor er selbst wegdämmerte.

Harry hob den Kopf und fragte grinsend, „Na, wie steht's? Kommt du mit mir mit?"

Draco wich seinem Blick aus.

Da war es wieder. Dieses ungute Gefühl. Die Angst. Und dennoch zu gleich erspürte er etwas anderes… etwas was er bisher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Was auch immer es sein mochte, es veranlasste ihn dazu, dass er nickte.

Harry ergriff seine Hand, führte ihn zum Bett, in das sie sich schließlich begaben. So lagen sie neben einander, sahen einander in die Augen. Harry hob den Arm, um Draco sanft mit dem Rücken seiner Finger über die Wange zu streichen. Draco seufzte schwer und richtete den Blick zur Decke. Diese Angst legte sich wie eiserne Ketten um seine Brust, nahm ihm die Luft zu atmen.

Diese Ketten lockerten sich zunächst nicht, als Harry Draco zu sich zog und auf die Seite drehte, damit er ihn von hinten umarmen konnte.

„Schlaf gut.", wisperte der Dunkelhaarige, zog ihn noch etwas enger zu sich. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

ooOoo

Ein weiterer Monat verging nahezu ereignislos, der Mai neigte sich dem Ende zu. Bis auf, dass Draco zu Harry ständig Abstand hielt, und dass Ron und Hermione sich immer näher zu kommen schienen, war nichts vorgefallen. Melanie hatte immer weniger Zeit, weil jetzt bei ihr in der Schule er Endspurt war, und Blaise unterstützte sie nach Möglichkeit. Ginny war die Erste, die als Babysitterin einen Job gefunden hatte und ihr schien die Arbeit Spaß zu machen.

Sogar Pansy überlegte, ob sie nicht auch einen Job als Babysittern versuchen sollte und Harry hatte ganz so das Gefühl, dass sie Kinder süß findet. Was er ihr niemals zu getraut hätte.

„Leute, ich habe eine tolle Neuigkeit!", reif Melanie aus, die gerade nach Hause gekommen war und ihre Tasche achtlos auf den Wohnzimmerboden warf. Die Goldenredriverhündin, Tiara, und der schwarze Labrador, Sirius, kamen sogleich mit wedelndem Schwanz auf Melanie zu. Diese ging wie immer in die Knie und begrüßte beide.

„Und die wäre?", wollte Ron wissen, blieb aber entspannt mit Hermione im Arm sitzen.

„Uh?" Pansy sah von den Stellenanzeigen in der Zeitung auf, während Harry und Blaise von ihrem Schachspiel aufblickten.

„Warte. Wo ist Draco? Ich will es euch allen zugleich sagen. Draco?! Dra- oh, da bist du ja.", meinte Melanie überrascht und nahm verwirrt den sechsten Band entgegen, den Draco jetzt offensichtlich endlich zu Ende gelesen hatte. Was scheinbar Melanie Sorgen bereitete und auch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war, dass Dracos Augen gerötet waren. Als ob er geweint hätte…

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja, ja… ich hab nur wieder die Nacht durch gemacht.", winkte der Blonde ab und setzte sich auf die Couch. Harry wusste, dass Draco log, da er gestern um 10 bei ihm ins Zimmer gelugt und den Blonden schlafend vorgefunden hatte.

Was um Himmelswillen passiert am Ende des sechsten Bandes, dass Draco deswegen zu weinen beginnt? Er wird doch nicht etwa-! Nein, Mel meinte, dass er alle Bände überlebt. Was war dann los? Er nahm sich vor später Melanie zu fragen.

Diese musterte Draco kurz, dann sah sie alle an und lächelte, „Also… ab nächstes Jahr werdet ihr als Austauschschüler in meiner Klasse aufgenommen."

„Was? Aber mein Deutsch ist noch nicht so gut!", beschwerte Pansy sich gleich.

„Macht euch da keine Sorgen. Die meisten Austauschschüler sprechen nicht fließend Deutsch. Naja… ihr werdet auf jeden Fall die kommenden Monaten meinen Schulstoff lernen müssen, damit ihr in meiner Klasse dem Unterricht folgen könnt. Danach könnt er mit mir die letzten zwei Jahre absolvieren, habt die Matura (Abitur) einstecken und könnt studieren, was ihr wollt."

„Hey, das klingt gut.", warf Blaise ein. „Ich habe mich vor einpaar Tagen im Internet über die verschiedenen Studienrichtungen schlau gemacht und es gäbe da einpaar, die mich interessieren würden."

„Ich bin auch dafür.", warf Hermione lächelnd ein.

„Warum wundert mich das nicht…", meinten Harry und Ron im Chor und tauschten grinsend Blicke.

„Wenn unsere süße Mione nichts zu lernen hat, ist sie's nicht.", fügte Ron neckisch hinzu, wurde darauf hin von der besagten Person in die Seite geknufft.

„Na gut. Dann sind wir uns einig.", meinte Mel vergnügt und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Die Hausaufgaben rufen. Blaise, Draco kochte ihr heute wieder?" Beide nickten. „Gut. Danke." Damit war sie auch schon weg.

Aja, das war noch so eine Sache, die sich in den letzten Monaten herauskristallisiert hatte. Draco und Blaise standen des Öfteren in der Küche, während Hermione ständig versuchte, Ron und Pansy bei zu bringen, wie man eine Waschmaschine bedient. Unterdessen schwang Harry den Staubsauger, Jonas kümmerte sich um den Garten und Ginny räumte die Küche auf, wenn sie dazu kam. Melanie spielte dann zumeist das kleine Putzteufelchen, das dem Staub den Kampf ansagte, wenn sie dafür Zeit hatte.

Blaise und Draco verschwanden in der Küche, drehten das Radio auf und begannen zu kochen. Wie immer sang Blaise bei manchen Liedern mit seiner melodischen Stimme mit, was man durch die angelehnte Türe gut hören konnte. Und wie jedes Mal versuchte er Draco dazu zu bewegen mitzusingen, doch der Blonde meckerte ihn dann an, dass er nicht singen kann. So auch dieses Mal.

„Nein. Lass mich. Ich kann nicht singen, check's endlich!"

„Und wie du singen kannst. Du musst dafür nur einpaar Gläser Alkohol bechern.", erwiderte Blaise und man konnte deutlich hören, dass er grinste.

„Du kannst mich einmal.", zischte der Blonde.

„Nein, das überlasse ich lieber Harry."

Man hörte, dass jemand sich verschluckte und heftig husten musste.

„Spinnst du?! Schreck jemanden anderen mit deinen Schauergeschichten!", fauchte Draco mit einer aufgerauten Stimme, was Harry zum grinsen brachte.

Plötzlich wechselte Blaise, das Thema. „Warum hast du vorhin geweint?"

Harry sah interessiert auf und er merkte, dass auch Pansy und Hermione lauschten. Ron schnaubte verächtlich und löste weiterhin seine Rätsel.

„Habe ich nicht. Wie gesagt, ich habe die Nacht-"

„Draco lüg nicht! Ich habe dich gestern um elf gesehen und du hast da schon geschlafen. Also, warum? Was ist passiert?"

Zunächst war es still. Man hörte die Zwei in der Küche rumwerken, dann meinte Draco mit leiser Stimme, „Dumbledore stirbt."

Alle im Wohnzimmer schauten schockiert auf, tauschten Blicke. Sogar Ron legte das Rätselheft bei Seite.

„Als ich es las… ich dachte er würde wieder aufstehen… aber er tat es nicht…" Draco seufzte schwer. Spätestens jetzt wurde allen seine Verzweifelung bewusst. „Der sechste Band, unser sechstes Schuljahr geht nicht gut aus. Das Böse siegt. Das Böse siegt und ich stecke zwischen den Fronten fest. Wer weiß, vielleicht tötet Voldemort meine Familie und mich auch… ich weiß es nicht… und um ehrlich zu sein, ich will es auch nicht mehr wissen."

Dien Sitzbank knarrte. Vermutlich hatte Draco sich hingesetzt.

„Du und deine Familie, ihr werdet überleben. As hat mir Melanie erzählt. Alle hier anwesenden überleben.", versicherte Blaise und Harry spürte, wie sich die anderen im Raum entspannten.

„Und Voldemort… wird Harry ihn…?"

„Ja, wird er. Wobei in diesem Fall wird das wohl Neville machen."

„Der zweite Junge auf den die Prophezeiung zutrifft. Wollen wir es hoffen."

„Naja… auf dich wären sowieso schwere Zeiten zugekommen, wären wir in unserer Dimension geblieben." Was faselte Blaise da?

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja… mal davon abgesehen, dass Hogwarts ein Territorium der Todesser wird und Voldemort Malfoy Manor zu seinem Hauptquartier ernennt…"

„WAS?!" Der Sessel kam krachend am Boden auf, während sich Dracos Stimme regelrecht überschlug. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass dieser geisteskranke Irre bei mir zuhause einzieht?!"

Harry begann zu grinsen. Geisteskranker Irrer. Er hätte Draco niemals zugetraut, dass er Voldemort so nennen würde.

„Kann man so sagen."

Man hörte Draco nach Luft schnappten.

„Okay. Es reicht! Selbst wenn wir die Gelegenheit dazu haben, ich kehre nie wieder – und ich betone _nie wieder_ – in unsere Dimension zurück! Von mir aus, könnt ihr gehen, aber mich kriegen keine 10 Pferde da hin! – Weißt du, mein zuhause glich ja schon früher einem Eispalast, aber das… nein, wenn _der_ da einzieht, gehe ich sicher nicht mehr zurück!"

Harry gluckste leise. Ja, das war nicht lustig, aber er fand Draco immer süß wenn er sich so aufregte.

„Ist gut, Dray.", wank Blaise ab und grinste hörbar.

„Hey! Nenn mich nicht so, sonst werfe ich den Kalender nach dir.", mahnte der Blonde.

„Wie du meinst, Dracylein."

„Blaise!"

„Was denn Big D?"

„Das ist Dudleys Kosename.", gab Draco trocken zurück.

„Wer ist Dudley?"

„Harrys Cousin… Man, du solltest echt mal die Bücher lesen. Wohnst jetzt schon seit fünf Monaten mit Harry unter einem Dach und weißt noch nicht einmal, dass er einen Cousin hat."

„Ja und? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob du – nein, dass weiß ich. Dein werter Großcousin sitzt ja nebenan im Wohnzimmer und deine geliebte Großcousine ist Babysitten."

Ron, der soeben noch seine Rätsel gelöst hatte, hob schockiert den Blick. Scheinbar wusste er nicht bescheid.

„Musst du mich daran erinnern?", knurrte Draco.

„Ich bin mit dem verwandt?", keuchte Ron entsetzt.

„Ja, das hast du nicht gewusst?", harkte Harry grinsend nach. Irgendwie amüsierte ihn heute alles.

„Nein.", wimmerte Ron gequält und Hermione strich ihm beruhigend mit einem breiten Grinsen durchs Haar.

„Oh, armer WonWon."

„Hermione, das ist nicht lustig.", gab er erschüttert zurück.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", gluckste sie leise und wuschelte ihm nochmals durchs Haar.

ooOoo

Das Nachtmahl verlief wie immer. Sie saßen zu 9. – ja, Jonas war dieses Mal da – beim Tisch, aßen und unterhielten sich gut. Draußen zogen dunkle Wolken auf, doch das störte niemanden.

„Wisst ihr, was ich gemein finde? Der sechste Film sollte Ende diesen Jahres rauskommen und jetzt haben sie ihn auf nächsten Sommer verschoben. Dabei hätte ich mir die Kampfszene zwischen Harry und Draco gerne gegeben.", meine Melanie mit dem Blick auf beide Jungs, die heute ausnahmsweise mal neben einander saßen.

„Haha, sehr witzig.", schnappte Draco.

„Du sensationsgeiles Wesen. Du könntest gut mit Rita Kimkorn konkurrieren.", feixte Harry.

„Hey, beleidige mich nicht. – Aja, wegen Kino. Nächsten Monat kommt WallE raus. Den möchte ich unbedingt mit euch sehen. Noch was. Da morgen Samstag ist, werden wir mal in die SCS raus fahren."

„Uh… SCS?", harkte Pansy nach, die gleich hellhörig geworden war.

„Shopping City Süd. Wir werden shoppen gehen, da ihr nicht ewig Jonas und meine alten Kleidungsstücke tragen könnt."

„Hey, das klingt toll.", meinte Ginny erfreut. Ron rollte mit den Augen.

Draco wollte sich gerade die Gabel mit den aufgerollten Spagetti in den Mund schieben, doch er stoppte inmitten der Bewegung. Harry musste ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken. Er hatte es gewagt, dem Blonden eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel zu legen und dessen Innenseite sanft zu massieren.

Er wusste nicht warum er das tat. Vielleicht hat war es, weil er Draco aus der Reserve locken wollte. Oder, weil er einfach das Bedürfnis hatte, ihn nach langer Zeit wieder zu berühren. Oder vielleicht, weil er es satt hatte noch eine Sekunde länger darauf zu warten, dass der Blonde auf ihn zu kam.

Draco unterdessen spannte jeglichen Muskel an, fuhr mit der freien Hand unbemerkt unter den Tisch, um Harrys Hand wegzudrücken. Oder es zumindest zu versuchen, weil Harry eindeutig stärker war.

Jeglichen Anstand verlierend, schob Harry seine Hand weiter hinauf gen Körpermitte und begann breit zu grinsen, als Dracos Atem stockte. Ihm entging nicht, dass Blaise und Melanie ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, aber das war ihm egal. Er rieb neckisch über den Schritt, bis sich etwas zu regen begann. Draco hatte unterdessen resigniert und die Hand wieder nach oben gegeben. Scheinbar wollte er nicht, dass die Anderen auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.

Harry fand es einfach nur süß, wie Draco um seine Fassung rang, seine geröteten Wangen zu verstecken versuchte, während sein Atmen sich kaum merklich beschleunigte. Er merkte, dass sich ein leises Keuchen den Weg aus seinem Mund, den er nun geschlossen hielt, bahnen wollte. Noch einmal rieb er in kreisenden Bewegungen über die Ausbeulung, dann zog er sich zurück und kassierte einen Frustrations- und Wutgeladenen Tritt von Draco.

Ihm war schon klar, dass es sadistisch war, ihn einfach so mit einer Erektion sitzen zu lassen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Draco ganz sicher nicht vor allen anderen einen Orgasmus bekommen wollte. Nein, darum würde er sich noch später kümmern. Darauf konnte der Blonde Gift nehmen.

ooOoo

Dämlicher Gryffindor! Wie kann er es nu wagen?! Zu erst machte er ihn geil und dann hörte er einfach so auf!!! Das war so was von fies, gemein und… unfair. Ja, unfair!! Wusste er, dass Draco jetzt wie auf Nadelns saß?! Nicht nur, dass er vorhin beinahe die Beherrschung verloren hätte, nein, jetzt schrie sein Körper- ins besondere sein Penis- danach, dass dieser Vollidiot weiter machte!

Das Leben konnte ja so grausam sein…

Wenn die anderen doch nur schneller mit dem Essen fertig wären. In seiner jetzigen Verfassung wagte Draco es nicht aufzustehen, auch wenn ihm sehr nach davonlaufen war. Nein, er konnte alle Fluchtgedanken vergessen, es sei denn er wollte, dass jeder sah, dass er erregt war.

Und das war nur Harrys Schuld!!!!

Reichlich angefressen stützte er seinen Kopf auf die Hand und stocherte lustlos im Essen rum. Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch Hunger, aber der war jetzt wie weggebla- besser nahm dieses Wort nicht in den Mund. Wer wusste schon, was ihm da in den Sinn kommen würde. Wobei, in den Mund nehm- ARG!!!!

In seinen Gedanken verfasste Draco ein Memo, dass er Harry später noch eins reinwürgen würde. Mann! Und dabei hatte er ihn doch in den letzten Wochen so vorbildlich ignoriert. Dieser Junge musste echt, als seine Pläne zu Nichte machen.

Glaubte er etwa, Draco würde es nicht merken, wenn er jeden Abend zu ihm ins Zimmer kam und sich für eine Weile zu ihm ans Bett setzte, während Draco sich schlafend stellte? Und dann schläferte er ihn immerzu mit seinen dämlichen Streichel- und Krauleinheiten ein. Draco musste wirklich ein Exempel statuieren, in dem stand, dass sein Zimmer für andere tabu war, nachdem er sich dort zurückgezogen hatte.

Zu Dracos Freude waren die anderen – Harry seltsamer Weise nicht – mit dem Nachtmahl fertig und räumten schon ihre Teller in den Geschirrspüler. Mit einem unguten Gefühl linste Draco zu Harry rüber, die seinen Kopf locker auf die Hand gestützt hatte und ihn schalkhaft beobachtete.

„Uhm… Mel machst du bitte die Türe zu. – Und schau, dass die nächste Zeit niemand rüber kommt.", meinte er plötzlich und Dracos Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus.

Spinnt der, dass er so eindeutige Andeutungen macht?!?!?!

„Geht klar.", flötete Melanie und zog die Türe hinter sich zu.

Draco saß wie erstarrt da, wagte es kaum zu atmen. Harry begann unterdessen leise zu lachen, so dass ihn der Blonde erbost ansah.

„Das findest du wohl lustig, was?", zischte er eingeschnappt und ein Beben durchlief den Dunkelhaarigen. Haha! Ja, mach deinem Sitznachbar Probleme und lach ihn dafür auch noch aus. Das ist ja sooooo witzig!

Blöder Idiot!!!

Draco wollte sich erheben und gehen. Das war ihm einfach zu blöd.

„Draco… nein warte! Geh nicht!"

Was denn? Wollte er etwa noch mehr über ihn lachen?

Draco hatte das satt! Sollte Harry sich doch ein anderes Opfer suchen!

„Draco…"

Mit einem Genervten Schnauben drückte der Blonde die Türklinke herunter, als er je an der Taille umfasst und zurückgezogen wurde. Er und sein Hintermann gerieten ins Stolpern und landeten unsanft am Boden, während die Türe unbemerkt einen Spalt weit aufging.

Überaus wütend schaute Draco zu Harry auf, der ihn besorgt musterte und ihm beiläufig einpaar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn strich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Wohl kaum, nachdem du mich so sehr zu Boden gerissen hast!"

„Du weißt, dass das keine Absicht war.", meinte er ungewohnt sanft. Sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch das war Draco egal. Er würde sich nicht (noch einmal) so leicht einwickeln lassen. Oh nein! Inzwischen war er Harry gegenüber ziemlich resistent und es war ja auch nicht mehr so, dass er ihn jeder Nacht herbeisehnte. Nein, diese Zeiten waren vorbei! – Zumindest half er da mit Baldrianpastillen nach.

Draco hätte sich wehren müssen, als Harry ihm zärtlich über die Unterlippe strich, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund konnte er es nicht. Er war von den grünen Augen gebannt, hielt ohne es zu merken den Atem an und wagte es erst wieder, seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen, als ihre Lippen einander berührten. Die starken Arme schlossen sich um seinen zierlichen Körper, zog ihn näher zum anderen hin. Erst als Harrys heiße Zunge Dracos berührte und ihm daraufhin vor Verlangen beinahe alle Sinne schwanden, schrecke er hoch und aus Harrys Armen.

„Nein!"

Er war schneller aufgesprungen, als es für seinen Kreislauf gut war und floh durchs Wohnzimmer. Er wollte schon durch die gegenüberliegende Türe zur Treppe fliehen, als er unwillkürlich stehen blieb. Langsam blickte er über seine Schulter, hinüber zu Harry, der im anderen Türrahmen lehnte und zu ihm rüber sah. Draco merkte nicht, dass sein Blick für wenige Sekunden weicher und sehnsuchtsvoll wurde, ehe er sich abwandte und die Treppe hinauf hetzte.

Danke für den Hinweis, zissy. Ich hab ein Kapitel ausgelassen ^^°°°


	11. Waidmanns heil

**10. Waidmanns heil!**

Es sind mittlerweile eineinhalb Monate vergangen, in denen nicht wirklich viel passiert ist. Draco hatte es sich scheinbar zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht Harry auszuweichen und dieser war langsam mit seinem Latein am Ende. Sie hatten nun wieder den halben Tag gelernt und waren nun damit beschäftigt sich für Raffaelas Gartenparty fertig zu machen.

„Blaise, beeile dich endlich!", rief Melanie die Treppe rauf, ehe sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und zu Draco wandte, während sie die Ohrstecker mit dem Verschluss befestigte. „Und du vergiss nicht, dass du noch deine Tätowierung eincremen musst. Du kannst ja von Glück reden, dass der Typ auch deine Hautfarbe hatte."

„Ja, ja…", murrte der Blonde und wurde erneut unwillkürlich rot, als ihn die anderen mit Blicken taxierten. Ja, er hatte sich vor drei Tagen dafür entschieden, das Dunkle Mal auf diese Art verschwinden zu lassen und ist danach wunderbar zusammengebrochen, wie viele andere auch, die sich tätowieren ließen. Nun musste er nur darauf achten, dass dieser Arm nicht zu viel Sonnenstrahlung abbekam, sonst würde man das Mal wieder sehen.

Es passierte wieder einmal, wie so oft, dass sich Harrys und Draco Blick kreuzten, woraufhin der Blonde binnen weniger Sekunden rasch wegschaute. Harry überlegte, ob er Draco würgen, oder – wie Blaise es ihm geraten hatte – einfach durchnehmen sollte. Letzteres war eindeutig lukrativer, aber dafür müsste er erst einmal an ihn rankommen und das erwies sich als ein Hindernislauf mit Augenbinde und Blindenstab.

Nicht einmal 20 Minuten später saßen sie im Zug, auf dem Weg ein Nachbardorf – noch so ein Kaff – in dem Raffaela mit ihren Eltern wohnte. Da diese aber zurzeit auf Kur waren, erlaubte das Mädchen sich eine kleine Party zu schmeißen. Draco starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster und merkte daher nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Hätte er jetzt Harrys einnehmenden und sehnsuchtsvollen, ja gar hungrigen Blick gesehen, wäre er sicher erschrocken, aber er merkte es nicht.

So nahm er auch nicht wahr, dass Harry sich neben ihn setzte und zu ihm beugte.

„Schöne Aussieht."

Draco riss es so heftig, dass Harry ein Glucksen unterdrücken musste.

„Wa- Was willst du?"

„Och… dies und _das_…"

Draco musste schwer schlucken. Ob er eine Ahnung hatte, wie süß er in diesem Augenblick war…

Vermutlich nicht.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir-" Er stockte, als Harry ihm dreister Weise eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass sie unter Beobachtung standen, aber das war ihm egal.

„Ja~?", fragte er gedehnt und hätte bei Dracos Anblick lachen können, da dieser nur auf die Hand starrte, als wäre sie eine Tarantel. Vollkommen unruhig schaute der Blonde zwischen der Hand und Harrys Gesicht hin und her, dann sprang er auf und murmelte, „Wir müssen aussteigen."

Harry konnte Blaise leise glucksen hören und seine Lippen bogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er Dracos Widerstand gebrochen hatte? Dass er sich allmählich schwer tat weiterhin den Unnahbaren zu spielen, war offensichtlich.

Da sie tatsächlich in den Bahnhof einfuhren, stand Harry auf und stellte sich neben Draco, der seine Hand um den Haltegriff in der Mitte geschlossen hatte. Ganz dreist Harry seine Hand auf die des Blonden, woraufhin dieser ihn wie vom Donner gerührt entgeistert anschaute, ehe er rasch seine Hand wegzog. Harry begnügte sich vorerst mit dem kurzen Hautkontakt und Dracos süßen Reaktion, die an ein verschrecktes Reh erinnerte.

Sobald sie hielten, öffnete Draco die Türe und floh regelrecht aus dem Wagon.

„Nicht mehr lange und er ist dein.", flüsterte Blaise Harry beim Aussteigen ins Ohr und dieser nickte zustimmend.

„Es ist amüsant euch beide zu beobachten. Deswegen habe ich auch Jonas Lieblingsbeschäftigung wieder aufgenommen.", meinte Melanie grinsend und richtete die laufende Kamera just auf Harry.

„Na mal sehen, wie lange er mir noch wieder steht.", meinte Harry und grinste schelmisch in die Kamera. Ihn war es egal, ob dass dann im Endeffekt auch andere sehen würden. Er war gerade gut aufgelegt und auf Beutefang.

„Kommt ihr endlich?", rief Draco, der schon bei der Treppe, die zur Unterführung führte, stand, dann sich schwer seufzend umdrehte und hinunter ging.

„Waidmanns Heil, Harry.", flötete Melanie.

Sie mussten einen kleinen Fußmarsch zurücklegen, um endlich bei Raffaelas Elternhaus anzukommen. Dort wurden sie schon freudig am Gartentor von einem großen Hund empfangen, der Melanie beinahe die Kamera aus der Hand schlug. Kurz darauf kam ihnen Raffaela entgegen und die Party konnte beginnen.

Wenige Stunden, ein gutes Mahl und einige Gläser voll alkoholischer Getränke später saßen sie alle samt sichtlich und hörbar erheitert bei Tisch, während die aufgestellten Fackeln die Terrasse erhellten. Draco hatte sich abgesondert und saß nun auf der Hollywoodschaukel, während sein Blick auf das Firmament gerichtet war. Auf seine Weise wirkte er unschuldig, rein und auch irgendwie zerbrechlich.

Harry fasste sich ein Herz, ergriff sein Getränk und schlenderte zu Draco hinüber, der ihn fragend ansah. Wie der Rest der feiernden Meute auch, hatten die Beiden ziemlich viel intus, weshalb Harry sich beinahe auf den Boden, als auf die Hollywoodschaukel setzte. Dies schien Draco nicht zu entgehen, da er seinen Blick abwandte und ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Das finnndest du woh lusdig, was? Dabei gannst du selbst nich einmah geradeaus gehen."

„Und du kannst nicht klar reden.", prustete Draco, der seine Zunge wahrhaftig besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Oh… ich wüssde edwas, woh wir gar nichd reden müssen.", flötete Harry mit einem schelmischen funkeln in den Augen, woraufhin Draco verstummte und knallrot anlief.

„Du spinnst." Er starrte auf das Glas in seinen Händen und ließ die Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Es wirkte so, als wäre er schüchtern und das fand Harry süß. Daher stellte er sein Glas am Boden ab, nahm Draco seines aus dem Händen und stellte es daneben.

Der Blonde schaute ihn fragend an, sein Blick war leicht verklärt. Ohne einen Widerspruch zu dulden, legte Harry seine Hand in Draco Nacken und zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss. Er rechnete damit, dass der Blonde sich wehren, oder gar zurückschrecken würde, was jedoch nicht passierte. Draco ließ diesen Kuss zu, ja erwiderte ihn sogar nach ein paar Sekunden. In diesem Moment begann es in Harrys Bauch zu kribbeln, als würden tausende Schmetterlinge einen Reigen tanzen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte man Mädchen quietschen, was Harry allerdings geflissentlich ignorierte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt voll und ganz diesem süßen Mund, der er nun für sich vereinnahmte. In ihm wuchs ein Gefühl heran, dass immer größer und stärker wurde, so dass es aus Harry fast herausplatzte. Als Draco seine Hand in dem dunklen Haar vergrub, machte Harrys Herz Saltos.

Aus Atemnot mussten sie den Kuss schon bald unterbrechen und erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Draco zitterte. Mit besorgter Miene strich er ihm ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fragte, „Ist alles okay?"

Draco wich sogleich seinem Blick aus, schien nach Worten zu suchen, blieb jedoch stumm.

Auch Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was.

Grüne Augen trafen auf Graublaue. Er erkannte die Unsicherheit in Dracos Blick, sah die Angst verletzt zu werden in den grauen Seelenspiegeln und die stille Sehnsucht die sich schon seit langem durch das Innerste des Blonden fraß. Ohne zu zögern, zog er Draco in seine Arme, genoss es, dass dieser sich für einen Moment mit einem leisen Seufzen anlehnte, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und unsicher zu Harry aufsah.

„Keine Sorge. Das hier ist kein Spiel.", wisperte Harry mit erstaunlich klarer Stimme. „Das hier ist echt."

„Aber…", begann Draco und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich... Du… wir… wir sind doch immer Rivalen gewesen… ich meine… wie… wie… warum sind wir… warum haben wir…?"

Schmunzelnd legte Harry eine Hand unter Dracos Kinn und hob dieses sanft an, „Ich kann dir auch nicht erklären, was sich gerade bei uns beiden abspielt, aber ist das nicht egal, solange es uns beiden gleich ergeht und wir die Chance haben den Augenblick einfach zu genießen?"

„Und wo entwickelt sich das hin?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir.", entgegnete Harry grinsend und zog Draco abermals in einen berauschenden Kuss. Je länger dieser andauerte, umso mehr verschwamm ihre Umgebung, bis alles in der Dunkelheit verschwand. In diesem Moment und in dieser Nacht existiere nun nichts mehr bis auf die Zwei, ihr Verlangen und diesen wunderbaren, aber auch verwirrenden Gefühle.

ooOoo

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh und die Sonne sandte unbarmherzig ihre Strahlen in das Zimmer, in dem Draco in einem großen Bett lag. Er war noch vom vorigen Tag ziemlich benommen, schien aber keinen Kater zu haben, was schon einmal positiv war. Dennoch fühlte er sich ausgelaugt. Noch dazu fragte er sich, an wen er sich hier so schamlos angekuschelt hatte und ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass er und die andere Person, die zweifellos männlich war, nichts trugen.

Merlin! Was war gestern nur passiert?

Er erinnerte sich noch, dass sie auf dieser Party waren und er ein paar Gläser von diesem selbstgemixten alkoholischen Getränk getrunken hatte. Und dann hat er noch mit irgendjemanden hemmungslos herumgeknutscht. Wahrscheinlich war das auch die Person, die er gerade zur Hälfte für sich eingenommen hatte.

Normalerweise würde Draco an dieser Stelle Panik bekommen, aber bei ihm war in letzter Zeit sowieso nichts normal. Und wenn man noch bedachte, dass sein Körper völlig entspannt war und sein Hintern mit einem leichten verräterischen Ziehen schmerzte… Ja, er hatte eindeutig Sex gehabt. Mit einem Kerl.

Moment… Hatte er gestern nicht mit Harry herum genknutscht?

Oh! Mein! G-!

Mi8t pochenden Herzen öffnete der Blonde endlich seine Augen und ließ seinen Blick langsam nach oben wandern. Tatsächlich. Halb unter ihm begraben lag er, Harry Potter, der Ex-Retter der Zaubererwelt. Draco Blick wanderte den Körper hinab, bis zur Taille, wo die Decke lag. Zaghaft ergriff Draco diese und hob sie an.

„Wow… und damit war er in mir drinnen?", nuschelte er anerkennend.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich nehme.", kam es vom Kopfende des Bettes.

Mit einem überraschten Quieken ließ Draco die die Bettdecke fallen und schaute mit hochrotem Gesicht zu Harry hoch.

„M-morgen…", stammelte er nervös, als hätte man ihn beim Plätzchen klau erwischt.

„Morgen.", schnurrte Harry und stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„G-gut… denke ich.", murmelte Draco und wandte beschämt seinen Blick ab, was er sogleich bereute, da Harry begann ihn am Hals zu küssen.

„Wa-was soll das?"

„Frühstück.", nuschelte Harry gegen Dracos Haut und brachte diesen zu Fall, so dass er am Rücken lag.

„Harry, was-?!", wollte Draco einwenden, wurde jedoch von seinem eigenen Stöhnen unterbrochen, da der Dunkelhaarige mit einem Finger in ihn eingedrungen war und diesen bewegte. Zu seiner Scham bemerkte Draco, dass sein Anus außergewöhnlich feucht war und wenn er nun auch noch den Kopf etwas drehte, erblickte er am Nachkästchen, warum das so war. Vaseline.

Draco wurde mit einem mal so heiß, er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Lenden schoss und er bäumte sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen auf, als Harry nun schon mit dem dritten Finger in ihn eindrang.

Auf einmal wurden die Finger aus ihm entfernt. Er wurde von Harry hochgezogen, so dass dieser saß und er über ihn kniete. Der Dunkelhaarige stützte ihn, indem er beide Hände an seinen Hintern gelegt hatte. Ihm entging nicht Harrys schelmisches Grinsen, ehe er langsam auf dessen heiße Erektion hinabgelassen wurde. Pure Lust durchlief Draco, der seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und laut aufgestöhnt hatte. Er suchte nach Halt und fand ihn bei Harrys Schultern, in die er fast schon seine Nägel bohrte.

Automatisch bewegte er sein Becken auf und ab, vergrub eine Hand in dem dunklen Haar. Im vollen Bewusstsein seiner Taten legte er seine Lippen auf die Harrys und begann ihn hungrig zu küssen. Von Mal zu Mal entspannte er sich. Er genoss das was sie taten, kostete Harrys Mund und schämte sich nicht dafür, wen seiner Kehle ein Keuchen oder Stöhnen entfloh.

Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn, als Harry mit einer Hand den Rücken hinauf strich, nur um sie durch das seidige Haar gleiten zu lassen. Völlig unbedacht zog Draco eine Spur von Küssen zu Harrys Hals hinab, nur um daran zu knabbern. Das tiefe Stöhnen, welches er Harry somit entlockte, ermutigte ihn dazu weiterzumachen.

Harry legte seine Hand um Dracos Glied, worauf dieser sich für einen kurzen Moment anspannte. Sobald er sie bewegte, entspannte Draco sich wieder, doch ihm war es völlig unmöglich noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, oder bewusst seine Handlungen zu steuern.

Auf einmal berührte Harry mit seiner Erektion eine sehr empfindliche Stelle in Draco, so dass dieser sich aufbäumte und laut aufstöhnte. Er merkte, dass er Harry soeben ermutigt hatte damit weiter zu machen und er ließ damit auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Dass er die Hand von Dracos Glied genommen hatte um ihn beidhändig am Becken zu stützen, bekam der Blonde gar nicht erst mit.

Er merkte nur, dass ihre Bewegungen schneller und die Stöße härter wurden. Dann schlich sich dieses Gefühl gleich einem Druck in seine Lenden und schwoll mehr und mehr an, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und sich laut stöhnend zwischen Harry und sich selbst ergoss. Diese Sekunden der Wonne kamen ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit und hinter ließen das Gefühl absoluter Befriedigung.

Auf eine angenehme Weise erschöpft lehnte er an Harry und spürte wie sich die heiße Flüssigkeit immer mehr in seinem After ausbreitete. Harry legte eine Hand um Dracos Rücken und strich ihm mit der anderen durchs Haar.

„Du schaffst mich.", maulte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen und spürte, wie Harry erbebte. Vermutlich, weil er ein Lachen unterdrückte.

„Ist doch gut, oder etwa nicht?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem nicht überhörbaren Grinsen.

„Weiß nicht.", schnaufte der Blonde und war gewillt an Ort und Stelle einzuschlafen. Er war auch schon fast eingeschlafen, als es an der Türe klopfte und er aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen wurde. Wieder einmal wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe auf rot und er ließ Harry zu schnell aus sich raus gleiten, so dass er die Hälfte seines Samens auf dem Laken verteilte.

„Shit.", fluchte er vor sich hin unter versuchte den Rest, der seinen Oberschenkel hinab lief, wegzuwischen.

„Sexy.", scherzte Harry, wurde allerdings giftig angesehen.

„Das ist gar nicht sexy.", schnauzte der Blonde miesgelaunt und entfernte auch noch die letzten Spuren, auch das auf seinem Bauch, von seinem Körper. Mit einem nicht zu deutenden Lächeln tat Harry es ihm gleich und zog sich die Boxershorts und Hose an, ehe er die Türe öffnete.

„Morgen ihr Zwei.", hörte Draco Melanie flöten, während er sich im Totenwinkel vollständig anzog. „Es gibt Frühstück. Aja, und Raffi bittet euch, das Bett abzuziehen, da ihre Eltern nicht sehr erfreut wären, wenn sie Bremsspuren auf der Bettwäsche finden würden."

Harrys Lippen verbogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Geht klar. Wir sind gleich bei euch."

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd zog Draco sich das Hemd über den Kopf. Er war gerade so schön am einschlafen und dann wurden sie einfach so gestört! Noch dazu, wie kann Harry nur so widerlich vor Energie sprühen und gut aufgelegt sein. Klar, sie hatten gerade Sex gehabt – mal wieder – aber dennoch! Außerdem war Draco nicht nach Frühstück, sondern eine Runde Schlaf zu mute. Blöder Mist auch!

„Na, komm, mein Grummelmäuschen.", gluckste Harry nachdem er das Bett ab- und sich selbst angezogen hatte und schob den Blonden aus der Türe.

„Nenn mich nicht so.", murrte dieser widerwillig und betrat mies gelaunt das Esszimmer, wo sie von der restlichen reichlich verkaterten Partie begrüßt wurden. Genervt schnaubend, setzte Draco sich auf seinen Platz und bekam sogleich ein paar fragende Blicke geschenkt. Sobald Raffaela und Melanie mit den frisch aufgebackenen Semmeln das Zimmer betraten, schob Draco seinen Teller bei Seite, legte seine Arme auf den Tisch und bettete den Kopf darauf. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war weggetreten.

ooOoo

„Oh wow. Wie oft hast du ihn bitte durchgenommen.", erkundigte Blaise sich mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf den schlafenden Draco, da offiziell bekannt war, dass der Blonde höchst ungern vor anderen schlief. Vermutlich weil er es als Schwäche erachtete.

Harry schaute überrascht auf und wurde fast rot, als ihn alle mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Was? Äh… Was?"

Blaise hob den Blick und begann zu grinsen. „Naja, so wie ihr gestern in das Schlafzimmer von Raffis Eltern verschwunden sein, war uns ja klar, was ihr da treiben würdet. Und ich kenne Draco. Also… wie oft?"

Ohne Worte hob Harry drei Finger in die Höhe, während er an seinem Tee nippte.

„Und mit Petting?", fügte Blaise hinzu und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Mit gesenktem Blick ließ Harry zwei weitere Finger in die Luft wandern.

Er hörte Pansy empört nach Luft schnappen und Melanies Freundinnen verzückt quietschen. Ein flüchtiger Blick nach oben versicherte ihm, dass sein Gegenüber, Ron, verfallen war. Ihm war schon klar, dass Ron nicht passte, was sich zwischen dem Blonden und Harry abspielte, aber er würde nicht einmal für seinen besten Freund auf diesen Genuss verzichten.

„Habt ihr bei eurer Orgie überhaupt geschlafen?", erkundigte Ginny sich und Harry bemerkte ihr zufriedenes Grinsen.

„Vielleicht eine Stunde… oder zwei? Nein, es war nur eine Stunde... Draco hat mich aufgeweckt.", versicherte Harry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Obgleich er zuvor einen Energieschub hatte, spürte er die Müdigkeit in sich hochkriechen, was in ihm den Wunsch hervorrief, dasselbe wie Draco zu tun.

„Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?", fragte eine von Melanies Freundinnen aufgeregt, die Harrys Informationen zur Folge Daniela hieß.

„Öh… weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich eigentlich noch nicht nachgedacht und Draco – wie man sieht – auch nicht. Aber… stellt ihm vorerst nicht diese Frage, sonst bekommst er noch einen Herzinfarkt, oder so."

„Ist gut. Er sieht so richtig süß aus, wenn er mal schläft. Ich meine so in natura auch. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Draco Malfoy wahrhaftig begegnen würde."

„Oder Ronald Weasley.", kicherte das Mädchen neben Daniela.

„Oder Blaise Zabini.", quietschte die nächste vergnügt.

„Hey. Schwärm von einem anderen, Bea. Das ist mein Freund.", warf Melanie ein.

„Und Ron ist meiner.", knüpfte Hermione mit geröteten Wangen an. Harry und Ron tauschten schmunzelnd Blicke.

„Und Draco meiner!", schnappte Pansy erbost.

Sofort war es still und alle Anwesenden sahen zwischen Harry, Draco und Pansy hin und her.

Gelassen faltete der Dunkelhaarige seine Hände, stützte locker sein Kinn darauf und fixierte Pansy mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Ach, ist er das. Wenn das so ist, würde ich an deiner Stelle Schluss machen, denn er hat dich gestern Nacht und heute Früh mehrfach betrogen. Mal davon abgesehen, was er sich so alles von Blaise gefallen hat lassen. Noch dazu ist es verwunderlich, dass _dein Freund_ mir ganz offenkundig verfallen ist."

„Das stimmt gar nicht!", schrie Pansy und knallte mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch, dass alle verkaterten Anwesenden gequält das Gesicht verzogen und Draco aus seinem Schlaf hochschreckte.

„Verdammt, Pansy. Sei nicht so laut.", murmelte er verschlafen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Draco, sag ihnen, dass wir zusammen sind.", schnappte Pansy.

Draco schaute kurz zu Harry, der breit grinste, dann zu Pansy, die verstimmt drein guckte, ehe er die Braue hob, „Und das soll ich tun, weil…?"

„Wir zusammen sind!", schrie Pansy aufgebracht.

„Wenn du weiterhin so laut bist, gibt es Tote. Und nur zu deiner Information, wir sind ein Scheißdeck zusammen."

„Das ist doch-!"

„Eine Frechheit? Finde ich auch. Wie kannst du mich nur wegen so einem Scheiß aufwecken?! Ich warte im Wohnzimmer." Ohne Pansy patzige Antwort abzuwarten, erhob er sich und verließ sichtlich angepisst das Esszimmer. Einige Mädchen begannen zu kichern.

„Gute Idee. Weckt mich dann.", murmelte Harry und huschte Draco hinterher, ehe Pansy noch Einspruch erheben konnte. Zusammen quetschten sie sich auf die Couch, jeder mit dem Kopf zum Couchende, breiteten Wortlos eine Decke über sich aus, ehe sie ein „Schlaf gut" nuschelten und in einen erholsamen Schlaf hinüber geglitten waren.

**Tbc**

Ja, ja, ich lasse immer auf mich warten. Lyncht mich – nein, tut es nicht, sonst kann ich gar nix mehr schreiben XD Tja, jetzt wo ich wieder mal ohne Job bin, habe ich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben, bin aber nicht unbedingt kreativer. Und ich nehme einmal stark an, dass ab Oktober 2010 wieder Sendepause sein wird, da ich ab da wieder studieren werde ^-^

Und ja, ich arbeite bereits an Kapitel 11. Die anderen Kapitel von meinen anderen FF's könnte ich bei Zeiten auch mal on stellen *überleg* Immerhin habe ich die seit Längerem und vergesse ständig sie on zu stellen XD

Ich hoffe, ihr könnte mir meine Vergesslichkeit verzeihen.

Tschü

Eure Nibin


End file.
